Solo Fui Por Un Café
by GrayLady523
Summary: Una sonrisa, un choque de miradas, un saludo, una primera vez... Solo por un café. Algunos son extraños, otros conocidos con algo que los une: un amor infinito.
1. y te vi

Disclaimer: Los personajes de estahistoria no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Adam Horowitz, EdwardKitsis y la producción de ABC. Mi único propósito con ellos es hacerlos víctimas de mis locuras para diversión y gusto propio y de quien lo lea.

size="1" noshade=""

Solo necesitó doblar en la esquina equivocada para adentrarse en un mundo desconocido donde cualquiera podría perderse entre el ruido y las demás personas. Regina llevaba tan solo una semana viviendo en la "gran ciudad" así que el que sele perdiera  
el camino a la oficina de la vendedora de bienes raíces era algo de esperarse. Sabía que debió tomar un taxi y olvidarse de la loca idea de explorar el lugar que sería su hogar por un buen tiempo.

Decir que la vida se la había puesto fácil a Regina era una total y completa mentira. Durante años vivió bajo el yugo de su madre, Cora, y aguantando los arranques celosos de su hermana Zelena. Calló cuando Cora la separó de su primer amor,Daniel,  
cuando era joven porque él no estaba a su altura, según su madre. Pero el reciente evento en que su hermana estaba involucrada fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Regina había conocido a Robin cuando ambos habían estado en la universidad, a pesar de las diferencias entre ellos, el amor surgió. El mayor miedo de Regina era que su madre hiciera hasta lo imposible para separarla de Robin pero ese nofue el  
caso. Cora aceptó su relación porque veía cierto potencial en el hombre. Por primera vez Regina pensó que su vida iría viento en popa y que podría vivir en paz con su carrera, familia y pareja. Poco sabía ella que la felicidad no le duraríamucho.

A Regina no le interesaron los detalles, tampoco las explicaciones de Robin cuando llegó más temprano de lo acostumbrado al apartamento que ambos compartían y los encontró a él y su hermana desnudos en la cama de ambos. En ese momento, ellaestaba  
tan furiosa que no escuchó de razones. Su madre trató de arreglar la brecha que había entre Robin y Regina haciendo confesar a Zelena sobre su plan de embaucar a Robin llegando de imprevisto al apartamento de la joven pareja, colocar una sustancia,que  
haría perder la razón a la persona que lo ingiriera, en la bebida del hombre y luego de eso seducirlo.

Ante la confesión de Zelena, Regina pudo ver que Robin era tan solo una víctima más de la loca, celosde su hermana. Por eso no dudó dos veces en darle una segunda oportunidad al hombre. Un tiempo después, la situación cambió con elanuncio de  
que Zelena estaba embarazada y que las probabilidades de que el padre de esa criatura fuera Robin eran altas.

Robin era un hombre honrado, así que ante esta noticia decidió hacerse responsable de los cuidados y necesidades de Zelena. A Regina no le molestaba que Robin hiciera hasta lo imposible por su supuesto hijo y la mujer que lo llevaba, pero consideraba  
que esa situación superaba por mucho sus límites y como humana que era tenía derecho a no poder aguantar esa situación. Por esa razón decidió terminar su relación con Robin, mandar al diablo a su hermana, decirle a su madre que la dejaraen  
paz y marcharse del pequeño y frío pueblo ubicado en Maine definitivamente.

Regina suspiró resignada. Si seguía caminando era capaz de perderse más de lo que ya estaba. Viendo a su alrededor logró identificar un café así que decidió dirigirse para allá.Tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de la vendedora de bienesraíces:  
Malena Drake.

— ¡Cariño! ¡Me sorprende que no hayas llamado antes! Estas algo atrasada a nuestra reunión.

—Lo siento Mal. Sobre nuestra reunión...

—No digas nada.— interrumpió la mujer al otro lado de la línea. —Estás perdida.

— ¿Cómo lo sabías?

— Vamos Regina, una mujer proveniente de un pueblo pequeño y lo suficientemente orgullosa como para pedir un taxi, era lógico que te perdieras.

—Por lo general tengo un buen sentido de orientación. En esta ocasión me falló. Me encuentro frente a un café llamado "L' Amour Vrai".

—Debo decirte que tu sentido de orientación no te falló del todo. Estás a una cuadra de mi oficina. Ordena un Machiatto para mí y espérame ahí, ire en unos minutos.

— No tardes...— diciendo esto, Regina colgó el teléfono y entró al café.

El lugar era deslumbrante, un choque entre la realidad y la fantasía. Parecía un bosque encantado sacado directamente de un cuento de hadas. Pequeñas luces adornaban el sitio simulando luciérnagas, había incluso un árbol enorme enel centro que  
Regina podría jurar que era real, la música de fondo incluso daba la impresión de estar en una película de Disney y no en un local ubicado en medio de la ciudad. Regina se acercó maravillada a la barra, ordenó dos cafés a la chica

rubia vestida de lo que parecía ser una hada y se sentó en uno de los asientos de la barra.

—¿Es tu primera vez aquí?— preguntó la chica que unos minutos antes había tomado su orden.

—Sí, me mudé a esta ciudad hace una semana y esta es mi primera vez en esta área.

— Me di cuenta tan pronto entraste. Tienes la cara que todos los que vienen aquí por primera vez ponen, como si por un momento la realidad quedara atrás y todos sus problemas desaparecieran.— Regina miró atónita a la mujer ya que así mismo se sintió.—  
/Luego la realidad les abofetea en la cara cuando les da el olor a café y recuerdan que están en una ciudad donde si no vives en la realidad, pierdes.

—Es por eso que prefiero segur viviendo en la realidad, aunque duela.— añadió Regina con cierta aflicción.

—Por tu tono de voz, tu realidad apesta. Por cierto, me llamo Tink.—

—¿Como la del cuento de Peter Pan?— la chica asintió. — Vaya, no me digas que Peter Pan es quien prepara el café.

— No tonta, quien prepara el café es Leroy, uno de los siete enanos de Blanca Nieves.

—¡Esto es una locura!

—Yo diría que es mágico. Este lugar en un principio estaba abandonado, mis jefes se conocieron justamente frente a este edificio. Ambos iban distraídos con sus vasos de café en mano y se tropezaron. Te podrás imaginar el desastre que ocurrió. El punto  
/es que desde ese día ellos supieron que sus caminos se encontraron por algo y que ambos tenían que estar en la vida del otro. Llevan 7 años de matrimonio, un hijo de tres años y son felices. Es por eso que compraron este sitio. Dicen que en este  
lugar

/puede que encuentres a tu amor verdadero.— Regina miró con escepticismo a la rubia. Eso claramente era una estrategia de propaganda.

—¡Por Dios Terry, ya suenas como mi hermana!— dijo una voz a espaldas de Regina.

—No es mi culpa que seas una amargada Emma.—

Regina se giró para ver a la mujer con la que Tink... Terry, bueno, la cajera, discutía. Regina quedó de una pieza al ver a la mujer.

A pesar de llevar recogido el cabello dorado en una cola de caballo, Regina podía imaginarse lo sedoso que sería tocarlo todos los días cuando llegara del trabajo y fuera ella quien la recibiera.

De manera fácil, Regina se perdió el mar verdoso que eran sus ojos y pensó en la dicha que sentiría todas las mañanas si eso fuera lo primero que viera al levantarse.

Su voz se deslizaba en el aire como si fuera una pluma, era tan suave como el terciopelo y sus labios eran...

Regina detuvo el torrente de ideas y pensamientos que cruzaban su mente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? La mujer era una extraña y ella ya se estaba imaginando cómo serían sus días con ella. Tenía que parar de alucinar.

—¿Cierto pelinegra?— preguntó la mujer que había quitado el aliento a Regina. Había estado tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no percató el momento en que las otras dos mujeres la incluyeron en la conversación.

— ¿Podrías repetir la pregunta?— preguntó ella algo avergonzada por haber sido atrapada in fraganti. La mujer, Emma, solo rodó sus ojos y la cajera solo sonreía al darse cuenta de la condición de Regina.

—Tan solo olvídalo.— contestó la mujer con tono hostil. — ¿Ya está mi orden Terry?

—A tiempo como siempre. Un emparedado de jamón de pavo y queso suizo y un chocolate caliente.— acto seguido, Terry le tendió una bolsa de papel marrón a Emma y ella la tomó.

Un momento de valentía, eso fue lo que se necesitó para que Regina tomara el contenedor de canela y se lo ofreciera.

— He oído que la canela le da un sabor exquisito al chocolate, deberías probarlo.

Emma tomó el contenedor de canela, abrió su chocolate caliente y esparció suavemente la canela dejando que se mezclara poco a poco con la crema batida y el chocolate. El olor que expedía el chocolate, mezclado con la canela hizo que

Emma cerrara los ojos y su boca poco a poco se curvara dando a relucir una hermosa sonrisa. El tiempo pareció detenerse para Regina, el lugar vacío, solo eran ella y Emma.

—Gracias. Tan solo por el olor, puedo imaginar que el sabor será aún mejor.—

Regina no sabía qué decir. Por lo general era ella la que dejaba a las personas sin palabras, no al revés.

— Me parece que no escuché tu nombre. Me llamo Emma Swan—diciendo esto le tendió la mano a la pelinegra.

—Regina Mills

Al simple contacto de ambas manos, un sensación tibia recorrió el alma de ambas mujeres. Ninguna sabía qué era, pero con una mirada y la sonrisa que se dedicaron sellaron un pacto en el que ambas pondrían de su parte para descubrir qué significaba  
/todo eso. No se necesitaron más palabras, ambas mujeres sabían que en ese momento sus vidas se conectarían de alguna manera.

Emma se marchó con una sonrisa a su trabajo en la estación de policías a unas cuadras de distancia de ahí y Regina se quedó sentada, con una sensación de felicidad que hace mucho tiempo no sentía.

—Vaya, así es como se ve el amor a primera vista.— comentó la cajera sonriente.

—No digas tonterías.

—Lo que digas Regina. Me parece que te convertirás en clienta regular de este sitio de hoy en adelante. Toma, aquí tienes tu orden.—dijo mientras colocaba dos tazas de humeante café frente a ella.

Como si la hubiesen mandado a llamar, Malena apareció y se sentó al lado de Regina.

—Ahora soy yo la que se disculpa por tardarme. Mi secretaria me entregó unos documentos que eran de vital importancia que los firmará en ese momento. ¿Me perdí de algo emocionante?

Regina solo sonrió.

—No. Pero esta área me gusta mucho. ¿Conoces de alguna propiedad que este a la venta o en alquiler?

— Tendría que verificar pero estoy segura de que debe haber algo.

—Bien.

Ambas mujeres dialogaron hasta que el café se acabó. Mal partió con la promesa de conseguir un lugar para Regina en esa área. Regina en cambio evaluaba el extraño suceso que le había ocurrido. Solo fue por un café a ese lugar y la vio a

ella. Con ese encuentro Regina sentía que ella había cambiado su rumbo y su espacio. Sería cautelosa pero tenía un buen presentimiento que desde ese momento en adelante sus días serían otros, llenos de color y alegrías.


	2. y me robaron la cartera

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis y la producción de ABC. Mi único propósito con dichos personajes es hacerlos víctimas de mis locuras para diversión y gusto propio y de quien lo lea.

* * *

Capítulo 2: … y me robaron la cartera

Regina decidió que odiaba todo el proceso que conllevaba mudarse. Lo único positivo de todo eso fue que Mal cumplió con su palabra y ya estaba viviendo en un lindo estudio a solo unas cuadras del café donde había visto a la mujer que invadía sus sueños algunas noches. Regina pasó de haber tenido la suerte y dicha de ver y conocer a Emma Swan aquel día a llevar una semana viviendo en ese lugar y no haber visto ni un cabello de ella en ese tiempo. Así que para reprimir su frustración decidió que desempacar la mudanza era mejor idea.

Decir que era una mejor idea era una mentira. Desempacar significaba tener que revolcar los recuerdos y eso era algo que Regina no quería hacer. Bastante grande fue el problema para que su madre enviara el resto de sus pertenencias. Cora trató de obligar a Regina a que regresara a su antigua vida negándose a enviar sus pertenencias y usando sus influencias para congelar las cuentas bancarias de su hija. Luego de largas discusiones a través del teléfono e insultos hirientes por parte de ambas mujeres fue Robin quien intervino. Él se comprometió en enviar todo lo que le pertenecía a Regina y prometió hacer todo lo posible para destapar los enredos que Cora había hecho para congelar sus cuentas.

Regina no negó que hablar con Robin fue algo doloroso. Ella lo amó, lo amaba. Con él aprendió lo que era amar sin restricciones, conoció lo que era amar sin miedo. Estaba bastante segura de que Robin se sentía igual. Su voz a través del teléfono no indicaba otra cosa, él también la estaba pasando mal con la separación de ambos. Regina estaba segura de que la decisión que tomó era lo mejor para ambos, pero por alguna razón, no sentía que esa decisión era real y si no algo producto de su imaginación hasta ese momento en que se encontraba desempacando sus pertenencias. El simple acto de sacar un cuadro de una de las cajas o colocar un conjunto de ropa en su armario nuevo hacía que todo fuera real. Era la evidencia de que había tenido el valor de enfrentar a su madre, mandar al diablo a Zelena y terminar de forma dolorosa y definitiva su relación con Robin. Ella no conocía a ciencia cierta lo que el futuro le depararía, pero de algo estaba segura, jamás dejaría su bienestar a un lado por otra persona, ella sería su propia heroína. 

El sonido de su celular notificándole que le había llegado un mensaje de texto la sacó de su laboriosa tarea de colocar sus lindos zapatos en el armario.

 _'¿Te apetece un café? Salgo de mi turno en 10 minutos. Te espero.  
\- Tink ;)'_

Regina escribió inmediatamente su respuesta afirmativa, arregló su cabello un poco, tomó su cartera de mano y salió para el café. En el fondo esperaba encontrarse con Emma. Había ido fielmente todos los días al sitio, más o menos a la misma hora que cuando la conoció, pero no había corrido con suerte, Emma brillaba por su ausencia y Regina, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, sentía cierta decepción. No se atrevía a preguntarle a Tink sobre el paradero de la mujer, porque conociendo su efusividad, lo más seguro anunciaría a los cuatro vientos su interés por la rubia. Aún no entendía bien qué era lo que le pasaba con la joven mujer pero el deseo que tenía ella de conocer a Emma Swan jamás lo había sentido con nadie. 

Quizás porque era un viernes, las calles para llegar al café estaban más pobladas que de costumbre. Aún se le dificultaba vivir al ritmo tan rápido y cambiante que era la ciudad pero poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando. Cuando solo faltaban unos metros de distancia sintió como le arrebataban de sus manos su cartera. Regina buscaba desesperada entre la multitud el autor de dicho acto. A lo lejos logró divisar a una persona o, mejor dicho, niño corriendo entre las personas con lo que parecía ser su cartera. Ella no sabía qué hacer así que optó por ir donde Tink y pedir su ayuda.

—¡Acaban de robarme mi cartera!— exclamó tan pronto llegó al lado de su compañera.

—No te creo. ¿Tuviste oportunidad de ver quién fue?

—No logré verle la cara. Parecía un niño, de cabello oscuro y ropa algo maltratada.

—Creo saber quién es. Pero no sé cómo encontrarlo, Emma sí sabe.— ante la mención de la mujer su corazón pareció detenerse un segundo.

—¿Emma?

— Sí, Emma. La rubia que conociste hace unos días y por la cual estabas prácticamente hipnotizada.

—¡Yo no quedé hipnotizada por ella!

— Lo que digas y te haga feliz Regina. Hablamos de esto luego, ahora lo que importa es recuperar tu cartera.— Tink tomó su celular y marcó el número de Emma.— ¡Emma, cariño! Espero estés bien y hayas disfrutado tus vacaciones en Florida... ¿Cómo así que no eran vacaciones? ¿Estabas trabajando?... ¡Qué injusticia más grande! Deberías exigir mejores cosas Em... ¿Que para qué te llamaba? Ah, sí, nuestro pequeño ladronzuelo volvió a atacar... No, a mí no, fue a Regina... Esa misma, la pelinegra... Bien, te veo allá entonces. Adiós.

—¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo Emma?— preguntó Regina expectante.

—Que fuéramos al cuartel ahora. Así que andando. 

* * *

Emma no sabía ni como sentirse. Ya se había hecho la idea de no volver a ver a la pelinegra y ahora iba a ayudarla a recuperar su cartera. A esas alturas ella hacía a Regina en su cómodo apartamento, con una vista a la parte linda y adinerada de la ciudad, disfrutando su vida. Ella en cambio continuaría con su vida y el trabajo que tanto amaba. ¿A quién quería engañar? Pasó una semana en Florida, detrás de la pista de un par de ladrones de joyas que le habían ocasionado a ella y a su compañero un dolor de cabeza por meses, y en vez de enfocarse al cien por ciento en atraparlos, se pasaba perdiéndose en sus pensamientos sobre cierta pelinegra y chocolate caliente con canela.

—¿Qué uno tiene que hacer aquí para que le den un poco de agua a uno?— Emma entornó sus ojos ante el comentario del nuevo prisionero, uno de los ladrones que estaba persiguiendo en Florida, y comenzó a llenar de agua un vaso plástico.

—¿Quizás pedirlo de forma educada?— el hombre agarró el vaso que Emma le ofrecía y se tomó el agua de un solo golpe.

—¡Gracias! ¿Viste que puedo ser educado?

— Lo que digas Neal.

— ¿Tu compañero no ha tenido suerte encontrando a mi amigo August?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Te recomiendo que permanezcas callado. — el hombre rió ante la advertencia de Emma.

—En primer lugar, sí es de mi incumbencia. August me traicionó, me engañó y por eso estoy encerrado aquí de forma injusta.

— No es a mí a quien tienes que convencer si no al juez. Así que vuelvo y te repito, recomiendo que permanezcas callado y no hables a menos que tu abogado esté presente. Tómalo como un consejo.

—Lo dices como si yo no supiera mis derechos. Créeme, los sé. Era estudiante de Leyes. — Emma enarcó su ceja dudosamente.

Sentía curiosidad por saber más de la historia del hombre pero la aparición de su secretaria la detuvo de cometer el error de seguir hablando con él.

—Afuera te buscan dos mujeres. Dicen que tú les dijiste que vinieran aquí por un asunto de una cartera robada. — Emma asintió ante lo dicho por su secretaria.

—Muchas gracias Ruby. Las atiendo ahora. ¿Podrías avisarle a David que venga de vez en cuando y le eche un ojo al prisionero?

— ¿Permiso para hablar?— preguntó Neal interrumpiendo a Emma. —El prisionero tiene nombre y no me molestaría para nada que sea ella quien me eche un ojo. — dijo señalando a Ruby con su cabeza. Ambas mujeres rodaron sus ojos, ignoraron el comentario de Neal, y salieron del lugar. 

Terry o Tink, como ella prefería que le llamaran, ojeaba una revista sentada en la sala de espera mientas que a su lado Regina lucía irritada y nerviosa. Algo que Emma no pasó por alto tan pronto la vio. Emma no comprendía como era posible que existiera una persona que irradiara tanta belleza con solo unos pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa sencilla color rojo y unas zapatillas negras. Ella decidió en ese momento que lo más que le gustaba de la imagen de Regina lo era su cabello negro con su lindo brillo y de apariencia sedosa. Imaginó lo bien que se sentiría tener esos mechones entre sus dedos mientras la acercaba a ella para juntar sus labios con los de... Emma sacudió disimuladamente su cabeza. Tenía que parar con sus fantasías y hacer su trabajo.

— ¡Emma! Dichosos son nuestros ojos al verte. — exclamó Tink acercándose a la oficial y abrazándola.

—También me alegra verte Terry. ¿Cómo estás Regina?— Regina, a unos pasos detrás de Tink, trataba de controlar los nervios que habitaban su cuerpo desde el momento en que sabría que vería a Emma.

—Puedo estar mejor. — contestó la mujer con voz irritada. 

Regina maldijo para sí misma. ¿Podía estar mejor? ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? Se preguntaba a sí misma. Maldijo a sus nervios por dejarla sin las palabras oportunas. Algo que notaba que solo ocurría cuando cierta rubia estaba cerca de ella.

Por otro lado, Tink las observaba entretenida. Reconocía que ambas mujeres eran orgullosas y algo testarudas pero si seguían así jamás se darían cuenta de que existía cierta atracción por ambas partes. Como ella no quería llegar a ser anciana y no ver si sus instintos y presentimientos eran correctos, decidió que jugaría a ser el hada madrina de ambas mujeres.

—Regina estaba loca por volver a verte. Iba todos los días al café.

Tanto como Emma y Regina miraron sorprendidas a la mujer. Regina tenía ganas de estrangular a Tink por la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos y Emma sentía una mezcla entre alegría y orgullo. Tink sonreía satisfecha al ver cómo las mejillas de ambas mujeres iban tornándose poco a poco en rosado intenso.

—Vinieron por una cartera robada, ¿cierto?— preguntó Emma para romper el silencio incómodo que se había formado. — Si las descripciones del niño son correctas, sé exactamente dónde y quién tiene tu cartera. Así que vamos para allá ahora.

—Yo me quedo. — comentó Tink tomando un asiento.— Acabo de salir de un turno largo y los pies me están matando. Vayan ustedes. Yo las espero aquí. — ambas mujeres veían dudosas a la mujer porque conociendo lo activa y curiosa que era, perder un poco de acción era raro en ella.

—Bien, por lo visto seremos tú y yo pelinegra. Así que andando. — Regina asintió, dedicó una última mirada mortífera a Tink y siguió a Emma hacia la salida. 

Regina no escondió su sorpresa cuando Emma pasó de largo la patrulla de policías y siguió caminando por la ya no tan atestada calle. Regina trató de aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos para caminar justo al lado de Emma.

— ¿No sería más conveniente llegar en auto?

—Para el sitio que vamos no. Es mejor mantener un perfil bajo.

— ¿Tan peligroso es? No llevas arma.

—No es que sea peligroso, pero es un sitio donde mientras menos llames la atención, mejor. Además, no necesito arma, llevo puesta mi armadura, mi chaqueta de cuero roja. — mencionó tocando su chaqueta.—Nada malo nos pasará.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices. Confío en que sabrás cómo manejar al criminal sin tener que llegar a usar la violencia.

— Es un niño Regina.

—Un niño que si sigue como va, terminará siendo un criminal.

—Hay veces que lo que rodea a estos chicos no es un ambiente favorecedor para su desarrollo y hacen lo que pueden con lo que tienen. — Regina asintió dando la razón a Emma.

—Eso es cierto, está en ellos querer hacer la diferencia.

—Exacto. Eso mismo dije yo y mírame ahora. —Regina miró confundida a la mujer. — Cuando nací mis padres me dieron en adopción, por años fui parte del Sistema de servicios a los niños y familias, tuve tres guardianes y decir cuál de los tres fue el peor es prácticamente imposible. Crecí con coraje, convencida que no era suficientemente buena para nadie. Cuando cumplí doce, me escapé de la casa de mi último guardián. Viví un tiempo en las calles, robaba para vivir día tras día y lo que aprendía lo aprendía en las calles. Tiempo después el sistema dio con mi paradero. Esperaba lo peor. Por suerte una pareja, los padres de la dueña del café, se apiadaron de mí o vieron potencial en mí, en realidad no lo sé, el punto es que decidieron adoptarme. Ellos ya tenían una hija, dos años mayor que yo, Mary Margaret, deberías conocerla, presiento que te caería bien. El punto es que ellos me dieron esperanza de que pudiera superarme, estuvieron junto a mí en cada paso de mi transición y me demostraron lo que era en realidad ser una familia. Hoy día, soy lo que soy porque entendí que había gente que creía en que podía hacer la diferencia y lo más importante, aprendí a creer en mí. 

Como era de costumbre, Regina se quedó sin palabras ante el relato de Emma. Si antes lo que sentía era atracción por ella, en ese momento se le sumó a la ecuación la admiración. Ella solo quería rodearla con sus brazos y nunca soltarla. Quería seguir recordándole lo valiosa que era para el mundo entero. Uso todas sus fuerzas para contener el abrazarla porque sabía que apenas eran unas extrañas y estaban en medio de una calle. No era ni el momento, ni el lugar. Así que para mostrar su apoyo y admiración tomó con delicadeza su mano y se la apretó levemente.

Ante el gesto de Regina, Emma sonrió tímidamente. Le dio la bienvenida a ese sentimiento agradable que sentía en su estómago y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. Eran pocos los que conocían su historia y es que ella no confiaba en todo el mundo. Regina le inspiraba confianza y por eso decidió contárselo.

—Ya estamos aquí.

Regina había vivido toda su vida rodeada de comodidades y lujos, su madre se había encargado de darle solo lo mejor. Vivió toda su niñez y juventud en un pueblo pequeño y humilde, compuesto de personas de todas las clases sociales. Creía conocer lo que era la pobreza hasta ese momento en que veía el lugar donde Emma la había traído.

El cambio entre la gran ciudad y esta parte era muy notable. Los edificios parecían que jamás habían visto una remodelación desde el momento en que los hicieron. Muchas de las ventanas estaban rotas y sucias. Las puertas de madera tenían aberturas lo suficientemente grandes como para poder ver lo que había adentro. No había muchas personas, pero las que había lucían vestiduras muy usadas y rotas. Las miradas que les dedicaban a Emma y Regina eran de desconfianza. Ahora entendía a Emma cuando dijo que mientras menos llamaran la atención mejor sería, ellas de por sí no encajaban en el lugar, si le hubiesen añadido la patrulla policiaca y un arma, la situación sería peor.

Ambas mujeres caminaron por unos minutos hasta que llegaron frente a la puerta de un edificio que no lucía mejor que los que habían visto hasta el momento. Emma golpeó suavemente la puerta y esperó.

─ Déjame a mí la parte de hablar.─ Regina asintió ante lo dicho por Emma.

De adentro del edificio de empezaron a escuchar pasos, algo lentos, pero cada vez se escuchaban más cerca. La puerta se abrió de golpe y de ella apareció una mujer tambaleándose.

─ ¿Qué quieren?─ preguntó la mujer aguantándose del marco de la puerta. El olor a alcohol que le salía de la boca era tanto que Regina podía jurar que sintió su estómago revolcarse.

─Buscamos a Henry.

─ ¿Qué hizo ahora ese muchacho? ¡Henry! ¡Ven aquí en este instante!─ gritó la mujer. Emma miró disimuladamente a Regina y entornó sus ojos, acto que Regina interpretó como si no fuera la primera vez que ella conversaba con la mujer.

Pocos segundos después un niño, que Regina pensaba no podía tener más de diez años, se asomó. Él miró a Emma y luego a Regina y suspiró derrotado.

─Aquí vamos de nuevo.─ susurró el niño mientras Emma y Regina entraban al lugar y la otra mujer desaparecía de la vista de todos.

* * *

Hola a todos

En primer lugar me gustaría presentarme. Me llamo Déborah, tengo veintidos años y soy de Puerto Rico.

En segundo lugar quiero agradecerle a todas las personas que comentaron, siguieron y dieron "favorite" a esta historia. No tienen ni la más mínima idea de lo felíz que me sentí cuando vi esto. Hace años no escribía Fanfics, este es, por así decir, mi regreso. Nuevamente les doy las gracias. No sé si existe forma de yo poder responder a sus comentarios pero más abajo le responderé a esas personas en específico.

En tercer lugar quería comentarles que esta historia pensaba hacerla de un solo capítulo, pero al ver que ustedes les gustó la idea y la apoyaron, decidí que un capítulo no es suficiente y en mi cabeza surgió una idea que caía perfecto con este concepto. No debe ser una historia muy larga pero quiero darle mayor énfasis al desarrollo entre lo que vaya a pasar entre Emma y Regina. Además de ellas dos, la historia contará con apariciones de otros personajes de la serie, así que espero esto sea de su agrado. Como habrán visto, Henry aparece en esta historia, pero no tiene ningún tipo de relación sanguínea con Emma o Neal o relación alguna con Regina.

En cuarto lugar les pido que, si así lo desean, me sigan en mi cuenta de Twitter: evilregalPR_523 . Ahí los mantendré al tanto del estátus de los capítulos y responderé sus dudas, claro está, sin adelantar nada de la trama que está por suceder. En cuanto con qué frecuencia subiré capítulos, no me atrevería decirles día en específico por miedo a no poder cumplir. Soy estudiante, pienso graduarme de mi bachillerato en diciembre y estoy en los trámites de solicitar a la escuela de leyes. Por lo tanto, mi agenda es un poco apretada pero trataré de subir capítulos con fecuencia. Espero puedan entender.

Por último, quiero volver a agradecerles por su apoyo. No esperaba que les fuera a gustar así que me han hecho muy feliz y gracias a esto, hoy tienen un segundo capítulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que continuen acompañandome en esta pequeña travesía.

Besos,

Deb.

* * *

Respuesta a comentarios dejados en el capítulo anterior

CrimsonSavior: Hola. Me alegra que la historia te haya parecido interesante. Nuestra querida Regina quedó hipnotizada por la rubia, las palabras le faltan cuando ella está presente, pero veremos como poco a poco se sentirá más cómoda con Emma. También adoro a la Emma oficial de policía, rompe con muchos de los constructos sociales y por eso me encanta. Espero que este segundo capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por comentar.

Matu16: Hola. Me encanta que te haya encantado su encuentro. Quería hacer algo diferente a lo que originalmente conocemos. Espero que te haya gustado el segundo capítulo. Gracias por comentar.

15marday: Hola. Que bueno que te haya gustado este primer capítulo. El personaje que más me divierte escribir lo es Tink, así que veremos más de ella y sus ocurrencias. Me alegra que te haya gustado el giro en torno a la canela en el chocolate. Espero que te siga gustando lo que tengo pensado para éstas grandiosas mujeres. Gracias por comentar.

lizette893: Hola. Como es el amor, estos dos personajes lo encontraron en donde menos se lo imaginaron. La atracción que sienten es mutua, espero que te guste lo que les tengo preparado a Emma y Regina. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias por comentar y espero que te haya gustado el segundo capítulo.

Paola: Hola. Muchas gracias a ti por comentar. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Trataré de subir capítulos lo más pronto que pueda. Espero que el segundo capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

mills: bueno que te gustó. Espero que te siga gustando la historia. Gracias por comentar.

Galaxydragon: Hola. Sí, lo continuaré. Espero que te siga gustando. Gracias por comentar.

un abrazo a todos,

Deb 3


	3. y ¿una primera cita?

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis y la producción de ABC. Mi único propósito con dichos personajes es hacerlos víctimas de mis locuras para diversión, gusto propio y de quien lo lea.

* * *

Capítulo 3: …y ¿una primera cita?

─ ¡Les digo que yo no tengo la cartera!─ exclamó el chico tan pronto como Emma y Regina tomaron asiento en lo que parecía ser la sala, o lo que quedaba de ella.

─Nadie ha mencionado una cartera Henry. Creo que acabas de delatarte tú solo.

El niño trataba de defenderse pero de su boca no salía palabra alguna. Regina por otro lado veía detenidamente al chico y sentía tristeza ante la situación en la que se encontraba. Por el poco tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar y por el corto encuentro que tuvo con la que parecía ser la madre del niño, ella podía imaginarse lo complicada que debía ser su vida.

─ Henry, tan solo devuélvele la cartera a la señora Mills…

─Señorita─ corrigió Regina.

─Bien, por favor, devuélvele la cartera a la señorita Mills, nosotras nos iremos y aquí no ha pasado nada.─ el niño dudó por un momento.

─Bien. Esperen aquí un momento. Vuelvo rápido.─ diciendo esto Henry desapareció por unas escaleras.

─ ¿No es la primera vez que vienes aquí, cierto?─ preguntó Regina.

─ Henry es un buen chico. Lo que hace, es su única forma para sobrevivir.

─No lo dudo. Su madre ni se preocupa por él. Si yo fuera madre de ese chico, estaría aquí, interesada por lo que mi hijo hizo, no acostada tratando de pasar la cruda del día anterior. ¿No puedes hacer algo al respecto?

─Lo he intentado pero es complicado. Cuando reporto una queja sobre esto al Sistema de servicios a niños y familia no hacen nada. Estoy empezando a creer que a ellos no les importa hacer su trabajo.

Regina no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. ¿Era posible que las personas que se suponía brindaran ayuda y protección a aquellos que más lo necesitaban fueran indiferentes a esta situación? Pensar en eso hacía que sus entrañas se retorcieran de coraje.

─ ¿No crees que Henry se está tardando demasiado?

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que Henry había subido a buscar la cartera y no se escuchaba ningún tipo de ruido en el piso de arriba. Ambas mujeres se levantaron a la vez de sus asientos y subieron al segundo piso. Buscaron en las habitaciones que estaban abiertas pero no encontraron señal del niño. Les faltaba registrar una habitación pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

─ Debe estar ahí adentro Si tan solo lograra abrir la puerta.─ decía Emma mientras trataba de forzar la antigua cerradura.

─ Hazte a un lado y déjame eso a mí.

Emma miró a la pelinegra dudosa pero se hizo a un lado. Regina se colocó de cuclillas frente a la puerta, saco un pasador de su cabello, lo introdujo en el hueco donde se coloca la llave y comenzó a moverlo. Varios segundos después se escuchó como el seguro de la puerta cedía y una sonriente Regina abría la puerta.

─ Impresionante, no me esperaba que supieras hacer este tipo de cosas.─ Regina rió ante lo dicho por Emma.

─ En ese caso te sorprenderás al saber las cosas que he hecho.

─ Espero algún día escuchar esas historias.─ comentó la rubia mientras entraba a la habitación y Regina sonreía ante el comentario mientras que un tono rosado aparecía en sus mejillas.

La habitación tenía que ser la de Henry. Una pequeña cama se encontraba en el mismo medio, juguetes y libros adornaban el suelo y una brisa se colaba por la ventana que estaba abierta. A simple vista se podía llegar a una conclusión: la habitación estaba vacía.

─Nos vio la cara de tontas.─ Emma le tendió una hoja a Regina junto a lo que parecían ser tarjetas de identificación y de crédito.

Estimadas Emma y señora señorita Mills:

Lamento no quedarme para seguir atendiéndolas pero tenía lugares en donde estar. También lamento no entregarle las tarjetas a la señora señorita Mills en persona. Como se habrán dado cuenta, me quedé con el dinero en efectivo y la bonita cartera. Estoy muy agradecido por su generosa donación señora señorita Mills, le sacaré provecho a ese dinero y al dinero que consiga por vender dicha cartera. Espero poder verla algún día (más tarde que pronto) para poder agradecerle en persona.

Las aprecia,

Henry

PS: Emma, ¿en realidad pensaste que iba a ser tan fácil? Pensé que me conocías mejor.

─ ¿Es una broma, cierto?

─ Al parecer no. Aquí no resolveremos nada Regina. Es mejor que regresemos al cuartel.─ contestó Emma con un tono sombrío y malhumorado.

Ambas mujeres salieron de la casa. El trayecto fue recorrido en silencio. Emma se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida como para creer que Henry cedería con tanta facilidad? No era la primera vez que tenían un encontronazo de ese tipo, sabía que, como niño que era, Henry veía eso como un juego. Un niño de diez años le ganó en un juego que ella conocía bastante bien porque cuando era niña lo tuvo que jugar múltiples veces. Lo peor de todo era que se sentía culpable al no poder recuperar la cartera y dinero de Regina. Ella quería demostrarle lo que era capaz de hacer, en cambio solo le demostró cómo podía ser engañada por un niño.

Al entrar al cuartel se sorprendieron al no ver a Tink en la sala de espera como había dicho. Emma le pidió a Regina que la esperara ahí mientras verificaba dónde estaba Tink.

~0~

─ ¿Entonces tú y tu amigo han viajado el mundo?─ preguntaba Tink al hombre tras las rejas.

─Algo por el estilo. Eso fue hasta que me traicionó y ahora estoy aquí. ─

─ Pobre de ti Neal. Esto es una injusticia. No deberías estar cumpliendo esta condena solo.

─ Pienso lo mismo pero mi amigo es demasiado astuto para la rubia y su compañero. Aún no dan con su paradero.

─ ¿Qué dice tu abogado? ¿Por qué no te saca de aquí?

─ Digamos que mi abogado es una persona un poco complicada y difícil. No ha venido a verme, creo que me quiere dar una lección, lo que si he notado es que ha…

─¡Terry!

─ Maldición, me atraparon.─ comentó entre dientes Tink para que solo Neal la escuchara.─ ¡Emma, cariño! Estaba velando al prisionero.

─No deberías estar aquí.

─Lo sé, vi a David y quería saludarlo pero me perdí y llegué aquí. ─ Emma enarcó una ceja poniendo en duda lo que la chica decía. ─Pero ya me voy. Adiós Neal.─ diciendo esto desapareció de la vista de ambos.

Emma consideró quedarse y no despedir a Regina y Terry. Su humor no era el mejor y no tenía ánimos para lidiar con la personalidad tan alegre de Terry. Al diablo, pensó ella. Un niño listo no arruinaría el poco avance que había hecho con Regina. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió detrás de Terry. Para cuando llegó a la sala de espera, Regina y Terry ya iban de salida.

─¡ Regina, espera!

─¿Ocurre algo Emma?─ preguntó Regina en un tono preocupado. Terry solo las miraba y sonreía.

─ Solo quería disculparme por no poder recuperar tu cartera. Te prometo que haré lo que esté a mi alcance para recuperarla.

─ Ah, ¿era eso?─ la rubia asintió.─ No te preocupes por ello. Recuperé lo más importante, mis tarjetas de identificación, él se puede quedar con el efectivo y la cartera. Él los necesita más que yo, de eso no hay duda. Hiciste buen trabajo.

─Gracias. Bueno, adiós Regina.

─ Adiós Emma.

─ ¿Saben qué?─ preguntó Terry colocándose en medio de Emma y Regina. ─ Adiós nada. Tú, Emma, fallaste en recuperar la cartera de mi amiga, lo menos que podrías hacer es invitarla a tomar un café y Regina, apuesto que ni su número de teléfono tienes. Reconozco que ambas son medio lentitas pero esto ya raya en lo absurdo.

Emma y Regina veían atónitas a la otra chica. Ninguna esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella. Tink por otro lado les dedicaba la mirada que insinuaba el '¿qué esperan?'

─¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos un café el lunes? ¿Te parece buena idea? Sería más o menos a esta hora.

─ Me parece bien. ¿Podrías, eh, darme tu número?─ preguntó Regina tendiéndole su celular.─ Así nos mantenemos en contacto por si surge un cambio de planes.─ Emma asintió tomando el celular en sus manos, marcando su número y luego devolviéndoselo a Regina.

─Ahora sí hay progreso. Adiosito Emma. Regina, ¿qué esperas para irnos?

Emma y Regina se dedicaron una última sonrisa y cada cual se fue por su camino. Sin duda alguna ambas estaban nerviosas y ansiaban con alegría la llegada del lunes. Terry por otro lado pensaba en que tenía que hablar con la otra chica que tenía el turno del lunes para que se lo cediera a ella. Por nada del mundo se perdería de dicho encuentro. También pensaba en que quería volver a visitar a Neal, tenía la sensación de que había más detrás de él de lo que aparentaba a simple vista.

* * *

 _'Estoy por salir. Te veo en breve._

 _-E'_

Leyendo ese mensaje por segunda vez, Regina se preguntaba el por qué el tiempo pasaba tan rápido. El lunes había llegado más rápido de lo que ella esperaba y ya se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas del café. Aunque se avergonzara de admitirlo, había pasado todo el fin de semana ansiando la llegada del lunes, el motivo, cierta rubia de chaqueta roja.

─Nada como la primera cita.

─No es una cita Tink.─ contestó Regina. ─ Ella solo me invitó porque tú le insinuaste que lo hiciera.

─Lo que digas Regina. En el fondo yo sé que Emma quería hacerlo. Yo solo le di el empujón.

─¿Qué era lo que quería hacer?─ preguntó Emma a espaldas de Terry.

─Nada. Lo que importa es que ya estás aquí. ¿Qué van a pedir?─ preguntó Terry tomando a Emma del brazo y sentándola justo al frente de Regina.

─¿Te gustaría comer algo? Leroy hace un emparedado de jamón con queso suizo muy bueno. Te lo recomiendo. ─

─Me parece buena idea. Quiero uno con un Mocha, por favor.

─ Yo quiero lo mismo pero en vez de un Mocha, un chocolate con canela, por favor.─ Terry anotó lo que ambas mujeres le dijeron y con una sonrisa en su rostro se dirigió a la cocina.

─ Entonces sí te gustó el chocolate con canela. ─ Emma dejó escapar una risa algo avergonzada.

─No voy a negar que me encantó. Por cierto, no te pregunté, ¿cómo te fue el día de hoy?

─Bueno, terminé de decorar la cocina. El resto del día fue tranquilo. ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

─No me puedo quejar. Para ser una ciudad tan grande, el día de hoy fue tranquilo, sin ningún evento significativo.

─ Eso es bueno. Aunque no creas, a veces los pequeños pueblos son igual de controversiales que las grandes ciudades.─ ante este comentario la curiosidad de Emma despertó.

─Así que vienes de un pueblo pequeño.

─Sí, soy de Storybrooke, Maine. Pueblo pequeño, pero es todo menos tranquilo.

─Vaya, con razón nunca te había visto por aquí. ¿Por qué decidiste vivir aquí?─ Regina dudó un momento. ¿Debía aprovechar y contarle su pasado a Emma o sería mejor dejarlo para otra ocasión?

─Digamos que quería cambiar de ambiente.─ contestó con tono sombrío.

─Tomo la respuesta como un: 'es mejor no hablar del tema'.

─No es eso. Es solo que hoy ha sido un día muy agradable y hablar del tema haría que le diera importancia al pasado. Pero espero algún día contarte, no quiero que pienses que no quiero hacerlo. Es solo que…─ Emma notó como la mujer que tenía de frente tenía su vista fija en dirección a la salida.

─¿Es solo que…?

─Henry.─ contestó Regina sin mirar a Emma.

─¿Qué tiene que ver Henry en esto?

─No, Henry está parado frente a la entrada.─

Emma se giró para ver en la dirección que Regina veía. Henry estaba parado al otro lado de la puerta. Tenía un pañuelo blanco en su mano y lo agitaba. En su otra mano parecía tener una cartera. El niño decidió entrar al café y dirigirse a Emma y Regina.

─Vengo en son de paz.

─¿Qué haces aquí?─ preguntó Emma confundida.

─ Has ido tres veces a mi casa preguntando por mí. Mi mamá alfin sospechó que había hecho algo para molestarte. Me rindo. ─ dijo el chico mientras tiraba el pañuelo a la mesa y colocaba la cartera en la mesa. ─ Aquí tiene su cartera señora, perdón, señorita Mills. Está sana y salva con el dinero en efectivo. Espero que no se sienta molesta conmigo.

Regina era una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión. Ya se había hecho de la idea de no ver su cartera jamás, en realidad, no le importaba porque sabía que el chico podría venderla y así tener dinero.

─Gracias…

─En ese caso, ya me voy.

─No, espera.─ tanto el niño como Emma miraron confundidos a Regina. ─ ¿No te gustaría comer algo con nosotras?─ Henry pareció dudar pero arrastró una de las sillas de la mesa del lado y se sentó en medio de ambas mujeres.

Como era de esperarse, Henry comió todo lo que Regina pidió para él. La cara del niño solo reflejaba alegría con cada bocado que le daba a su emparedado y ni hablar como sus ojos brillaron cuando Tink le entregó una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. Emma, en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo al niño jamás lo había visto tan hablador y alegre como la media hora que llevaba con ellas.

─ Entonces te gusta escribir.

─Sí y leer.─ contestó de forma efusiva el niño. ─ Mi maestra dice que cuando sea grande, así como ustedes, debería estudiar literatura o algo así.

─ ¡Qué bien Henry! ¿Qué te gusta escribir?─ preguntó Regina con igual tono de emoción que el niño.

─De todo, pero prefiero escribir cuentos. ¿Te gustaría leer uno de ellos?

─Me encantaría.

─Ahora mismo no tengo uno a la mano, pero te prometo que la próxima vez que te vea lo leerás Si no logro verte se lo daré a Emma. ¿Tú se lo puedes dar?─ Emma asintió sonriente.

Por un momento Henry se perdió en sus pensamientos. Su gigantesca sonrisa poco a poco fue disminuyendo. Algo que Regina y Emma no pasaron por alto.

─ Las debo estar aburriendo hablando de esto.

─ Claro que no. ¿Por qué dices eso?─ preguntó Emma confundida. La realidad es que no había imaginado que su tarde terminaría así, pero se sentía bien compartir con Regina y Henry.

─Es que eso dice mi mamá cuando le hablo de estas cosas y que también le duele la cabeza. Aunque creo que eso no es tanto culpa mía.

Henry contaba eso con un tono que partía el corazón de Regina en dos. Ella no podía comprender como era posible que cosas como esas pasaran en el mundo. A pesar de que conocía a Henry poco tiempo, podía ver el potencial y el gran corazón que él tenía. Regina vió como Emma rodeó al niño con sus brazos y lo abrazó. Emma debía sentirse identificada con el niño, pensaba Regina, mientras recordaba lo que la otra mujer le había contado sobre su pasado. Eso le daba esperanzas a Regina, Emma pudo salir adelante a pesar del ambiente hostil en donde creció, Henry podría hacer lo mismo, solo necesitaba un empujón.

El sonido del teléfono anunciando que le había llegado un mensaje de texto interrumpió la bonita ilusión que se estaba haciendo en su cabeza sobre un Henry mayor, feliz y triunfando en su vida. Maldijo para sus adentros y verificó su teléfono.

' _Queridita, pronto estaré visitándote. ¿Recuerdas el favor que me debes? Llego el momento de yo reclamarlo. Nos vemos pronto.'_

Regina suspiró y colocó el teléfono a un lado. Si pensó por un momento que podría huir de su antigua vida, con ese mensaje comprobó que sería imposible. No permitiría que eso arruinara el lindo momento que estaba viviendo con Emma y Henry, así que colocó su mejor sonrisa y retomó la conversación con el niño y la linda chica de chaqueta roja.

* * *

¡Hola personas lindas!

Aquí les dejé el tercer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Les confieso que estaba algo preocupada de no terminar con el capítulo a tiempo y que no quedara como yo esperaba. Estuve enferma esta semana y eso afectó un poco mi progreso con el capítulo, pero a pesar de eso, estoy muy feliz por como quedó. Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado también. Muchas gracias por los lindos comentarios, "favorites" y "follows", no saben lo feliz que me han hecho. Espero el próximo capítulo tenerlo listo para jueves o viernes de la semana que viene. Espero leerlos en sus comentarios diciéndome como les pareció el capítulo. Más abajo le responderé personalmente a las que comentaron.

Un abrazo,

Deb

PS: Si gustan pueden seguirme en twitter: evilregalPR_523 . Pueden escribirme a confianza ahí y yo responderé sus dudas de tener alguna.

PS2: ¿Cómo prefieren que les conteste los comentarios? ¿Por mensaje privado o como lo estaba haciendo regularmente? Del próximo capítulo en adelante lo haré como ustedes prefieran.

* * *

Contestación a comentarios

lizette893: Hola. Como bien dijiste, Tink es para nada sutil. Pero sin ella ¿qué sería de nuestras queridas protagonistas? Henry será una influenicia muy grande en Regina y espero que toque las fibras de los corazones de uno que otro personaje en esta historia. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por comentar. Un abrazo, Deb.

CrimsonSavior: Hola. Me alegra leer que fue de tu agrado el pasado capítulo. Ya vimos que la pelinegra causó cierto revuelo en nuestra querda rubia y cómo no, el orgullo no puede faltar en ellas. jajaja Espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado. Un abrazo, Deb.

15marday: Hola. Yo me divierto tanto escribiendo a Tink. Ustedes no tienen ni idea. Espero que te guste lo que le tengo preparado a Henry, solo te diré que cambiará la vida de Regina y por qué no de paso la de Emma también ;). Cora, querida Cora, ella quiere manipular la vida de su hija con el pretexto de que lo hace porque sabe lo que le conviene a Regina. Gracias a ti por comentar y dejarme saber tu sentir en los capítulos. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Un abrazo, Deb.

harpohe1989: Hola. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que te siga gustando la dirección que planeo darle. Muchas gracias por tu consideración en cuanto al tiempo que me tarde en actualizar. Un abrazo desde Puerto Rico, Deb.

diana10 . dr: Hola. Mucho gusto. Espero que te siga gustando como va la historia. Gracias por comentar. Un abrazo, Deb.

Guest: Hola. Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos. Me gusta cambiar una que otra cosa de lo que conocemos como 'Canon' pero pretendo que no se pierda la escencia de los personajes que tanto queremos. Muchas gracias por aclararme la duda de cómo contestar los comentarios. Pienso dejarlo a discreción de los que comentan, si prefieren que les conteste aquí o si prefieren que lo haga por PM. Muchas gracias por comentar. un abrazo, Deb.

mills: Hola. Me alegra ver que te gustó el capítulo y que te gustó el giro de Henry. Confieso que estaba preocupada que no les fuera a gustar porque rompía por completo con el Canon. Ver comentarios positivos al respecto me calma. Gracias por pasarte y dejar doble comentario. Un abrazo, Deb.

Adryanna: Hola. Me alegra mucho leer que te gusta la historia. ¡Seremos colegas! (eso espero y si mi aceptan en la facultad xD) Leer que te va bien me hace muy feliz. Me estoy preparando mentalmente para lo que viene y como dices, necesitaré mis tiempos libres y creo que los usaré para escribir. Espero que te vaya bien en todo lo que te propongas. Un abrazo, Deb.


	4. y ¿una taza de té también?

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis y la producción de ABC. Mi único propósito con dichos personajes es hacerlos víctimas de mis locuras para diversión, gusto propio y de quien lo lea.

* * *

Capítulo 4:…¿y una taza de té también?

Emma tarareaba una canción de cuna mientras mecía a su sobrino en sus brazos. Consideraba increíble el infinito amor que le tenía al niño de apenas tres años. Adoraba cada ocurrencia o travesura que el niño hacía. Complacía todos sus caprichos y siempre que podía le traía un obsequio, cosa que su pequeño sobrino agradecía con un beso tronado y un abrazo. Al ver que estaba profundamente dormido lo colocó con ternura en su cama y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

─¿Qué te dije David? Lo de ella es un talento natural.─ comentó Mary Margaret a su esposo al ver a Emma salir de la habitación.

─ Nunca lo he dudado. Esta vez rompió el record. A penas son las ocho y ya el pequeño travieso está dormido y todo gracias a ti Emma.─ diciendo esto le ofreció una copa de vino.

Emma no dudo dos veces y tomó un sorbo de ella. Tenía la noche libre y la pasaría junto a su familia. Podía disfrutar de unas cuantas copas demás, esa noche se quedaría en la casa de ellos así que no se preocuparía por tener que guiar hasta su apartamento.

─¿Cuándo pensabas decirme sobre la chica pelinegra con la que te pasas ahora?─ preguntó Mary Margaret fingiendo un tono molesto. Emma que en ese momento estaba tomando otro sorbo de su copa, ante la mención de Regina, por poco se ahoga.

─¿Cómo sabes sob…? Terry.

─ Si no es por ella ni me enteraba de que estabas saliendo con alguien.─ Emma la miró sorprendida.

─No estoy saliendo con ella. Nos conocimos hace poco, Henry le robó su cartera y yo la estaba ayudando a recuperarla.

─Creo saber quién es.─ mencionó en tono divertido David.

─David sabe quién es y yo no.─ dijo Mary Margaret fingiendo una cara de enojo.

─No es nada serio.

─Emma… No te creo nada.─ la rubia suspiró algo irritada por la insistencia de su hermana.─ Terry está convencida de que entre ustedes existe cierta atracción.

─Bueno, Terry exagera.─ tanto Mary Margaret como su esposo miraron dudosos a Emma.─ No niego que Regina sea una mujer muy bonita, elegante y muy… ¿Por qué me miran así?

─Te sientes atraída hacia ella…─ Emma se quedó callada. Llevaba días tratando de negar la realidad que Regina era un imán para ella.

─A penas la conozco.

─ ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?─ preguntó David. ─ Cuando choqué por primera vez con Mary supe que ella sería la mujer que llenaría mis días de alegrías. Mis instintos no me fallaron y míranos hoy, somos felices.

─El caso de ustedes es uno en un millón. Eso no me pasa a mí.─ trató de contra- argumentar Emma pero sabía que eso era solo una excusa.─ Además desde aquella vez en el café no he vuelto a saber de ella. Ya va casi una semana.

─Cariño, si tu problema es que a penas la conoces, eso se resuelve fácilmente.─ Emma miró expectante a que su hermana hablara.─ Conócela más.

─¡Vaya, jamás se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza esa idea Mary!─ contestó Emma con sarcasmo.

─ Búrlate todo lo que quieras Emma. Pero si tonta es la solución, más tonto es tu problema. La que se está complicando la vida eres tú. Te atrae la chica, ¿no la conoces?, haces todo lo posible por conocerla y así decides si seguir adelante o desistir.

─Lo dices como si fuera así de fácil.

─Es que lo es. Ya la parte rara la superaste, ya tuvieron su primera cita…

─Eso no cuenta porque, uno, si Terry no hubiese insistido de forma sutil que la invitara no lo hubiese dicho y dos, estábamos con Henry.─ Mary Margaret rodó sus ojos sin poder creer lo terca que podía llegar a ser su hermana.

─¿Por qué no la invitas a salir otra vez?─ preguntó David al ver la cara de frustración de su esposa. ─ Después de esa salida, dejas que las cosas caigan por su propio peso, sin forzar nada.

─No es mala idea.─ era una salida, nada comprometedor, los amigos salen, pensaba Emma.

El problema principal de Emma era que ella quería más que una simple charla con Regina. Ella quería ver a Regina todos los días, que cuando ambas llegaran de sus trabajos pasaran el resto de la tarde en los brazos de la otra. Ella sabía lo que quería, el problema era que no sabía si Regina quería lo mismo. Invitarla a salir, formalmente, sin la insistencia de Terry sería un buen paso para averiguar eso. Sí, eso haría tan pronto la viera. Con una promesa de que invitaría a salir a la pelinegra, otra copa de vino y un sutil cambio de conversación cortesía de David, Emma continúo disfrutando de su noche familiar.

Regina sabía que debió de haberle dicho a él que la viera en otro lugar. El café era su sitio especial, era su primer lienzo en blanco donde poco a poco a pintaba su presente y donde planeaba seguir pintando su futuro y ella estaba manchando su obra maestra con colores del pasado. No debió haber accedido a verlo en primer lugar. En el fondo de su corazón sabía que se iba a arrepentir por haberlo hecho.

Desde que recibió ese mensaje de texto sus nervios habían estado de punta. Tanto era así que había pasado casi una semana desde la última vez que había visto y hablado con Emma y consideraba que era lo mejor por el momento. No sabía con qué tipo de intenciones venía él a su encuentro y ella prefería mantener a Emma al margen de lo que ocurriera.

─Vaya que es peculiar este sitio.─ comentó una voz que ella conocía demasiado bien. La mujer respiró hondo y se giró para encarar a su antiguo mentor: Rumford Gold.

El hombre lucía su típica vestimenta costosa y su característico cabello rozando sus hombros. A simple vista, Rumford Gold no encajaba en el lugar lo que hacía que los clientes regulares del lugar lo observaran extrañados. Definitivamente, traerlo a ese lugar había sido un error.

─¿Por qué la mesera está vestida con ese horrible y ridículo vestido verde?─ preguntó el hombre mirando a Tink que estaba cerca de ellos pidiendo la orden de una mujer.

─¿Podrías sentarte y callarte la boca?

El hombre obedeció a Regina y tomó asiento en la silla que quedaba justo en frente de ella. Gold tomó la hoja del menú y comenzó a observarla.

─¿Qué es lo que quieres?

─¿No puedo visitarte? Soy un viejo amigo que quiere saber qué tan bien le va a su estudiante en su nueva vida.─ Regina entornó sus ojos molesta. El teatrito del hombre ella no se lo creía.

En ese momento Tink hizo acto de presencia para pedir la orden de ambos. La joven no pasó por alto la cara de fastidio de Regina. Se acercó disimuladamente a Regina y murmuró entre dientes si necesitaba que sacaran al hombre de ahí. Regina negó con la cabeza y pidió un Capuccino.

─¿Tienen algo aquí que no sea café?─ preguntó de forma autoritaria el hombre

─Agua de la pluma.─ contestó Tink. Antes de que el hombre respondiera Regina intervino.

─Que tal si le traes una taza de té.─ Gold asintió dándole la razón a Regina, Tink anotó la orden y se retiró hacia la cocina.

─Esta chica es peor que la Viuda Lucas en Storybrooke.

─¿Mi madre te envió?─ preguntó la mujer molesta.

─La respuesta sería no. Pero no voy a negar que tan pronto como se enteró que pasaría un tiempo acá pidió que te echara un ojo. Independientemente de que si estés viviendo la buena vida o viviendo debajo de un puente gozaré diciéndole a Cora que estas mejor que nunca y no gracias a ella.

─Sigues siendo el mismo bastardo de siempre…

─Eso jamás cambiará querida.

En ese instante llegó Tink con la orden de ambos. Dedicó una solidaria sonrisa a Regina y fulminó con su mirada a Gold.

─No sé qué le hice para caerle mal.─ comentó Gold antes de tomar la taza de té y darle un sorbo.

─Lo más seguro escuchó tu comentario del vestido. Tink adora su vestimenta.

─Esa era otra cosa que te quería preguntar explícame la temática de este lugar.

─Para de cambiar el tema. Estás hablando cosas que no vienen al caso Gold. Dime, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿qué favor quieres que te haga?─ el semblante de Gold cambió por completo. Regina lo notó inmediatamente.

─Necesito que seas la abogada de mi hijo.─ la mujer lo miró sorprendida.

─¿Baedan apareció?─ Gold asintió.─ No comprendo. ¿Por qué tengo que ser su abogada? Bien sé que si alguien tiene la influencia para sacarlo del problema en que está metido ese eres tú.

─No me interesa sacarlo de su problema. Él es un adulto, tomó decisiones erróneas y ahora tiene que responder por sus actos. Suficiente hice con pagar su fianza. Además conozco lo buena que eres, yo te enseñé bien. Si alguien puede ayudarlo en su caso, esa eres tú.

Regina se quedó en silencio, sumida en un mar de recuerdos. Sabía que no debió acceder a ver a Gold. Ahora estaba obligada a ayudarlo. No lo hacía por deberle algo a Gold, más bien lo hacía por ayudar a Baedan. Ellos habían crecido juntos en Storybrooke, incluso habían entrado juntos a la Facultad de Leyes con el mismo objetivo: complacer a sus padres. El primer año, Baedan se dio de baja y se desapareció, dejando a Regina sola. No sabía nada de su amigo hasta ese día. Parte de dejar su pasado atrás incluía el cambiar de carrera, siempre soñó con abrir una repostería, sus pasteles de manzana eran muy aclamados. Estuvo años ahorrando dinero para ello y ahora que estaba comenzando de cero era la perfecta oportunidad. Tendría que poner su sueño en alto por un tiempo. Sentía que debía ayudar a su amigo y eso haría.

El sonido de una taza caer al suelo sacó a Regina de sus pensamientos. Vio como una chica de cabello castaño- rojizo se bajaba para recoger la taza a la misma vez que su antiguo mentor lo hacía y ambos chocaban sus cabezas.

─Lo siento mucho.─ repetía la chica tomando la taza, que unos minutos antes estaba llena de té, y con disimulo tocaba su frente en lugar donde lo más seguro se la haría un pequeño bulto por el golpe que recibió.─ Maldición, tiene una pequeña grieta, apenas se ve.

─ Es solo una taza.─ contestó el hombre algo pasmado observando a la linda chica que tenía frente él.

─Llamaré a Tink. Pagaré lo que sea, no se preocupe. Soy tan despistada, lamento haber tumbado su taza. ¿Qué estaba tomando? Me encargaré de reponerlo…─ comentaba la chica de forma rápida y nerviosa.

─ ¿Por qué mejor no se tranquiliza? Fue un accidente. Por la taza no se preocupe, creo que acaba de hacerle un favor a este sitio rompiéndola, estaba horrible.─ la chica dejó escapar una risa nerviosa y colocó la taza encima de la mesa.

─Prometo que si lo vuelvo a ver le invitaré un café.

─Mejor que sea un té. ¿Hecho?─ preguntó el hombre tendiéndole la mano. Ella se la tomó y asintió

─Hecho. Disfruten lo que queda del día.─ comentó la chica dirigiéndose a Regina por primera vez.

─Igualmente señorita…

─French, Isabelle French.

─Isabelle… Igualmente para usted señorita French.─ la chica sonrió y se marchó del lugar dejando a Gold con una sonrisa idiotizada.

─¿Necesitas que te busque un babero?─ preguntó Regina sarcásticamente. El hombre salió de su estado de ensoñación y le dedicó una mirada fulminadora.─ Paguemos la cuenta y ayudemos a Baedan.─ Regina buscó con la mirada a Tink y le hizo señas para que se acercara a la mesa.

A chica se acercó con su peculiar estilo de andar y les tendió el recibo. Gold lo tomó y, sin mirar el total, sacó un billete con el valor suficiente como para cubrir la orden de ambos, la propina de Tink y la taza agrietada. Tink lo miró sorprendida cuando él se lo tendió.

─Si quieres quedarte con el cambio vas a tener que hacerme un pequeño favor.─ Tink asintió.─ Necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas de la chica que salió de aquí hace unos minutos y me dejes quedarme con la taza.

─A las cinco de la tarde tendré su reporte.─ la chica tomó el billete de la mano de Gold y lo alzó contra luz para comprobar su validez.─ Es un placer hacer tratos con usted.

─¿Nos vamos o qué?─ el hombre asintió ante la pregunta de Regina mientras ambos se levantaban y se marchaban del lugar.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Personas se movían de un lado a otro, todos hablaban a la vez y nadie parecía percatarse de que Gold y Regina estaban frente a la recepción esperando por ser atendidos. Gold lucía molesto e incómodo en su lugar mientras que Regina buscaba con su mirada a la rubia que ocupaba su mente esos días.

─¿Ya los están atendiendo?─ preguntó un hombre de cabellera rubia a Regina y Gold.

─No y nos gustaría hablar con el encargado de esta división. ─ ordenó Gold con su tono autoritario que tanto le distinguía.

─ Le avisaré a Emma. Ella los atenderá tan pronto pueda, como ven, estamos algo ajetreados.

─No se preocupe. Aquí esperaremos─ intervino Regina antes de que Gold abriera su boca y dijera uno de sus improperios.

Regina le hizo señas a su compañero para que tomaran asiento en la sala de espera. El tiempo que pasaron allí sentados estuvo repleto de comentarios sarcásticos por parte de Gold. Signo claro de que estaba nervioso.

Regina sabía que la relación entre él y Baedan estaba bastante lejos de ser cordial. Gold era demasiado exigente en todos los aspectos de su vida, Baedan era demasiado liberal, algo que hacía que en muchas ocasiones tuvieran sus encontronazos.

El que Baedan dejara sus estudios a un lado fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ambos hombres, igual de tercos, no escuchaban de razones y no hacían ni el más mínimo intento de entender la postura del otro. Los pocos lazos de respeto que había entre ambos se cortaron, Baedan se marchó de Storybrooke sin mirar atrás y Gold dio por perdido a su único heredero.

Regina sabía que Gold trataba de ocultar su tristeza detrás de su impenetrable aspecto y su actitud cortante. Al menos esa era la impresión que le daba durante el tiempo donde trabajó como interna en el Buffet de abogados que él dirigía en Storybrooke.

─¿Regina?─ la mujer levantó su vista al escuchar la voz de Emma llamarla.─ ¿Qué ocurrió?

─¿La conoces?─ preguntó Gold entre dientes. Regina ignoró la pregunta y se acercó a Emma, dejando al hombre atrás.

─Emma… Yo, estoy aquí porque…

─Ya se pagó la fianza de Baedan Gold.─ intervino Gold al ver que de la boca de Regina solo salían incoherencias. ─ Soy su padre, Rumford Gold. ─ el hombre sacó una hoja de su chaqueta y se la entregó a Emma. La mujer miró confundida a Regina pero se dispuso a leer el papel que el hombre le había dado. ─ Quizás lo conozca mejor por Neal.

─¡Neal! ¿Usted es su padre?─ el hombre asintió.─ No recibí ninguna notificación de que hoy le asignarían la fianza. Me sorprende que no lo hayan hecho antes.

─Solo digamos que yo tuve que ver en todo eso. Su jefe, el , y yo somos muy buenos amigos. ─ contestó el hombre con autosuficiencia.─ Podría aligerar el proceso, no tengo toda la tarde para usted.

Emma lo fulminó con la mirada. Las personas que se iban por encima de la justicia no eran sus favoritas. Lo que no entendía era por qué Regina estaba con él. La chica le hizo señas a David para que se acercara y le entregó la hoja. David le indicó a Gold que lo siguiera y ambos se perdieron de la vista de ambas mujeres.

─Creo que debo ir con ellos, soy la abogada de Baedan.─ mencionó Regina.

─¿Abogada? ¿Estás trabajando para él?

─Si tu duda es si tengo el tipo de influencia que tiene él para saltar procesos y atrasarlos, la respuesta es no. Tengo ética, creo que por eso me pidió a mí que me encargara de ahora en adelante del caso y no lo tomó él mismo.

─¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que Neal, Baedan o como sea que se llame, salga por la puerta ancha y libre de culpa?─ preguntó Emma de forma sarcástica.

─No tengo idea, no he tenido la oportunidad de ver los crímenes por los que se le acusa. Pero algo que sí te puedo decir de entrada es que no defiendo el acto que haya cometido Baedan, me encargaré de defender sus derechos y demostrar su inocencia hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

─Llevaba meses detrás de él y su amigo, inocente no es.

─Eso lo decidirá un jurado. No estoy de ánimos para discutir esto contigo Emma.

─Y yo mucho menos.

─Bien, en ese caso señorita Swan, iré con mi cliente.─ diciendo esto con la voz más fría Regina pasó por el lado de Emma sin decir nada más.

Luego de que Regina, Baedan y su padre se marcharan de la comisaría, Regina sin dedicarle ni una mirada o palabra de despedida, Emma se quedó asimilando lo que había pasado. Sentía que todo el progreso que había hecho con Regina se había ido a la basura. Por horas la mujer consideró hasta el hecho de que quizás fue muy cortante con Regina. Ella era solo la abogada, ella solo estaba llevando a cabo su profesión. Ella se había topado con docenas de abogados y nunca les había hablado de esa forma, nunca les había cuestionado su labor. Pasó toda la tarde armándose de valor para enviar el mensaje de texto en el que pedía una disculpa a Regina por su actitud pero simplemente no podía. Como si la hubiese llamado con el pensamiento una llamada entrante le notificaba que Regina estaba al otro lado de la línea, esperando a que ella respondiera.

─Hola

─Hey, solo llamaba para decir que lo siento.

─No comprendo… ¿Por qué me dices que lo sientes?─ preguntó Emma confundida.

─Lo digo por como te hablé y traté. Debí entender que te molestarías y más tomando en cuenta que Gold usando sus influencias logró pasar por alto el proceso que se toma regularmente en estos casos. Si alguien llega a mi casa y no sigue las normas ya establecidas es claro que me sentiría molesta. Solo te quiero decir que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que este juicio sea uno justo y le dejé saber a Gold y Baedan.

─¿Por qué hiciste eso? Podía causarte que te despidieran.

─Conozco a Gold. Jamás me despediría, él no le confiaría el destino de su único hijo a cualquiera. Además, Baedan me conoce, confía en mí y esos es algo que le conviene a Gold si quiere mejorar la relación con su hijo.

─Pienso que tú también te mereces una disculpa de mi parte. No debí decir lo que dije. Fue poco profesional de mi parte cuestionar lo que hacías.

─Ambas estuvimos mal. ¿Qué te parece vernos el viernes y nos olvidamos que esto paso?─ preguntó Regina expectante.

─¿Un café?

─¿Qué te parece hacer algo diferente? Me gustaría conocer más de la ciudad.

─Me parece bien. Pensaré qué podemos hacer y te digo más adelante.

─Bien… En ese caso será hasta el viernes. Que tengas una linda noche Emma.─ la rubia sonrió al escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de Regina, admitía que escucharla llamar por su apellido unas horas antes había sido desagradable.

─Hasta el viernes Regina. Linda noche para ti también.

Diciendo esto colgó. Ahora tendría que pensar qué harían el viernes. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser hacer algo diferente en una ciudad tan grande como la que estaban?

* * *

Hola lindas personas

Espero que estén muy bien. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentaron y me dejaron saber su sentir sobre el mismo. Les contesté los comentarios por mensaje privado a aquellos que tienen cuenta. A los que no les contestaré más abajo. Gracias por el apoyo.

Un abrazo,

Deb

PS: Si gustan pueden seguirme en Twitter: evilregalPR_523

* * *

Respuesta a comentarios:

mills: Hola. Me alegra que haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Henry es un amorsito, eso es un hecho. Veremos si en esta historia ellos terminan juntos... Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Un abrazo, Deb.


	5. y una fiesta medieval

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis y la producción de ABC. Mi único propósito con dichos personajes es hacerlos víctimas de mis locuras para diversión, gusto propio y de quien lo lea.

* * *

Capítulo 5:…y un festival medieval.

─¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué te dije? El negro y rojo es tu color pero el azul te queda de maravilla.─ decía Tink desde la barra mientras que Regina entraba al café y se acercaba a la barra.

La mujer lucía una blusa color azul royal con una chaqueta color negro, pantalones color negro y unas botas del mismo color. Llevaba su cabello corto enrizado en las puntas y sus labios pintados de rojo.

─¿No crees que es demasiado?─ preguntó la mujer algo nerviosa.

─Para nada. Te ves genial.

─Muchas gracias Tink.─ Regina sonrió agradecida y tomó asiento en la barra.

Emma le había dicho que pasaría por ella a las siete en el café. Faltaban unos cuantos minutos para la hora indicada y los nervios no tardaron en aparecer. Desde aquella noche en que Regina la había llamado y ambas habían establecido el separar lo profesional de la vida personal, sentía que las cosas habían mejorado considerablemente entre ellas. Ella solo esperaba que todo saliera bien en la salida.

─No estés nerviosa.─ Tink se colocó frente a ella al otro lado de la barra.─ Respira hondo y deja que las cosas fluyan entre ustedes.

─Lo trataré. Apenas logro decir oraciones completas cuando estoy frente a ella.

─Eso he notado, pero no lo piensos mucho, solo siente el momento.

─Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo Tink.

─Muy bien porque creo que tu carruaje acaba de llegar. ─ Regina miró extrañada a la mujer. Tink suspiró derrotada. ─ Te lo traduzco: Emma llegó en su escarabajo amarillo.

Regina se giró para ver a la puerta. Estacionado justo al frente había un "Volkswagen" amarillo del cual salió Emma.

─Deséame suerte.

─Mucha suerte y que disfruten. La pasarán genial.

Con las buenas vibras de Tink y su mejor sonrisa, Regina se dispuso a salir del lugar. Justo cuando salía por la puerta se encontró frente a frente a Gold junto a la chica que había tumbado la taza unos días atrás.

─Disfruta de tu cita, dudo mucho que ella la pase bien.─ comentó Regina de forma sarcástica.

─Lo mismo digo.─ dijo él señalando a Emma con su cabeza.─ Solo espero estar cerca cuando le des la noticia a tu madre de que sales con una oficial que, dicho sea de paso, es quien lleva la investigación de mi hijo. Conoces las reglas querida, no quiero que mi hijo se vea afectado por esto. Sabes que lo personal y lo profesional no se pueden mezclar.─ Regina fulminó con la mirada al hombre.

─Sé hacer mi trabajo Gold. No me lo tienes que recordar.

─Bien.─ intervino Isabelle interponiéndose entre Regina y Gold.─ Ya aclarado esto, todos podemos seguir nuestro camino sin necesidad de causar una escena.

─Coincido con la señorita French. Buenas noches.─ contestó el hombre abriendo la puerta, dejando a Isabelle pasar y desapareciéndose de la vista de Regina.

La pelinegra suspiró tratando de controlar su enojo y ganas de seguirlo para arrancarle la cabeza. Si había alguien que sacaba lo peor de ella era ese hombre y más cuando insinuaba que ella no sabía hacer su trabajo.

Regina no permitiría que él dañara su noche así que puso su mejor cara y se acercó al auto de Emma. Abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento.

─¡Hey! ¿Todo bien ahí afuera?─ preguntó Emma refiriéndose al encuentro de Regina y Gold.

─Nada que no pueda manejar.─ Emma sonrió ante el comentario de Regina.

─En ese caso, ¿estás lista para nuestra salida?

─Sorpréndeme Emma.

─Esperaba que contestaras eso. No perdamos tiempo.─ diciendo esto Emma arrancó su auto, dejando al resto del mundo atrás.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Regina cuando mientras más Emma guiaba, más alejadas de la ciudad se encontraban. El tiempo pasó entre anécdotas sobre su día y Emma contando su nuevo encuentro con Henry.

─Tenías que haberlo visto Regina. El chico entró a la comisaría y pasó de largo la recepción diciéndole a mi asistente que tenía que verme con urgencia. La realidad es que solo quería entregarme el cuento que te prometió.─ contaba Emma con una hermosa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.─ Está en aquel compartimiento.

Regina abrió el compartimiento, sacó las hojas de papel escritas con la irrefutable letra de Henry y se dispuso a leerlo. Luego de varios minutos en que el silencio reinó Regina levantó la vista con sus ojos empañados de lágrimas.

─¿Cómo se le ocurren estas cosas?─ preguntó ella incrédula ante lo que había leído.

─Tienes que admitir que tiene creatividad. Hacer un cuento de fantasía en que una Reina es la heroína, que ella rompa el hechizo del cisne y que el cisne resulte ser una guerrera de un reino cercano para mi es sinónimo de talento.

─Vaya que lo es. Hace unos días que quería verlo, compré unas cosas para él y me gustaría dárselas.

─Puedo darme la vuelta estos días por donde vive y se lo digo para que puedan encontrase.

─Vaya oficial Swan, está dando la milla extra en su trabajo. Estaría eternamente agradecida si lo haces. Por cierto, ¿a dónde me llevas?

El que ya no estaban en la ciudad, en ese punto, era más que claro. Habían pasado varios minutos desde que se habían desviado de la carretera principal y habían seguido un camino flanqueado por árboles enormes. Por un momento Regina se sintió de regreso en Storybrooke.

─Vamos a un lugar que Terry me recomendó. He pasado varias veces por aquí pero nunca me he detenido.

─¿Terry te lo recomendó? Ella es una terrible amiga, no me dijo nada.─ contestó Regina fingiendo enojo.

─Yo se lo pedí. No seas muy dura con ella. Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

─Bueno, sorprendida estoy. No esperaba que el sitio fuera alejado de la ciudad. Así que la parte sorpresa la tienes cubierta.

─Ni tan alejado de la ciudad, ya estamos aquí.─ dijo señalando una entrada a lo que parecía ser un parque.

Tardaron unos minutos en encontrar un estacionamiento y bajarse. Regina quedó sorprendida al ver el atuendo de Emma. Lucía un sencillo vestido blanco que le llegaba justo a la rodilla, una chaqueta de Mahón azul y unos "Converse" blancos. Regina quería decirle algo pero como ya era de costumbre las palabras oportunas no estaban disponibles en el momento.

Ambas mujeres caminaron por unas veredas siguiendo a las demás personas que allí se encontraban. Mientras más se adentraban al centro del parque mayor era el volumen de la música festiva. Luego de un tiempo llegaron a lo que parecía ser un festival.

─¡Bienvenida al Festival Medieval!─ exclamó Emma con emoción.

Frente a ambas se desarrollaba algo que ellas solo habían visto en películas. Gran mayoría de los que trabajaban ahí llevaban atuendos de acuerdo a la época. En un lado había un castillo a escala hecho en madera y pintado como si fuera roca y el dibujo de un dragón en un lado. Los niños entraban y salían del mismo jugando a caballeros, príncipes y princesas mientras que los adultos participaban de las actividades de juegos, baile y canto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces ambas mujeres se acercaron a la mesa para comprar las taquillas de entrada. El hombre les dio a escoger entre una corona con piedras preciosas artificiales, la cual Regina seleccionó, o una corona hecha de flores, la cual seleccionó Emma.

La primera parada de ambas lo fue una simulación de una lucha entre caballeros utilizando espadas. Luego de varios espadazos y piruetas muy bien elaboradas, el caballero de azul salió victorioso.

Su próxima parada lo fue una mesa de juegos donde se jugaban cartas. Emma decidió probar su suerte. La mayoría de los que jugaban eran hombres que por la cara que tenían denotaban experiencia en dicho juego. Varias rondas después, Emma se levantó de la mesa victoriosa y con su premio: un dragón de peluche, el cual se lo ofrece a Regina.

Tan pronto como Regina vio que iban a hacer un espectáculo de títeres tomó a Emma del brazo y la sentó en una de las sillas. Regina veía fascinada como unos títeres simulaban la historia de los orígenes del festival en que una Reina malvada, a forma de venganza, hechizó a todos y los envió al mundo real para que sufrieran en un mundo donde no se otorgan finales felices, si no que tienen que luchar por ellos. Tan pronto como acabó, el público estalló en aplausos.

Emma y Regina continuaron caminando y parándose en las distintas estaciones donde vendían prendas y recuerdos haciendo referencia al festival. Tan pronto como el olor a comida llegó a su olfato ambas decidieron que era hora de comer. Pasaron por el lugar donde anteriormente se había llevado a cabo la lucha de los caballeros y estaba lleno de parejas bailando al ritmo de la suave música que tocaban los músicos.

─¿Crees que tu apetito aguante un baile?─ preguntó Regina con curiosidad y expectación a la rubia. El rostro de Emma pasó de la confusión al temor en cuestión de segundos.

─Yo no sé bailar…

─ Eso es lo de menos.─ diciendo esto tomó la mano de Emma y la dirigió a la pista de baile.

Regina colocó una de las manos de Emma en su cintura y ella hizo lo mismo.

─Toma mi mano y acércame a ti.─ la rubia obedeció las ordenes de Regina, tomó su mano y la acercó a su cuerpo.

─¿Ahora qué hago?─ preguntó Emma en tono nervioso mirando los pies de ambas mujeres.

─No quites tu mirada de la mía.

─Si hago eso es muy probable que pise tus pies.─ Regina se rio ante el comentario de Emma y con su mano levantó levemente el rostro de Emma hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la altura de los de ella.

─Si eso ocurre no me molestaré. Ahora respira hondo, toma un paso y deja que la música te guíe…

Emma siguió palabra a palabra las indicaciones de Regina y en cuestión de segundos ambas mujeres se deslizaron de un lado a otro por la pista de baile junto a las otras parejas. Dejando que la música fuera el principal espectador de la felicidad de ambas mujeres.

Regina no podía creer lo bien que se sentía en los brazos de Emma. Con cada sonrisa que Emma le obsequiaba era un bálsamo para todas las heridas que las personas que ella más quería le habían causado. Tener una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra entrelazando la de ella le hacía sentir imparable. Sentía que podía superar cualquier percance que le estorbara su camino y eso jamás lo había sentido con nadie.

Emma por otro lado sentía las dichosas mariposas que tanto ella criticaba y juraba que jamás iba a sentir. Ella sabía lo que eso significaba. Ese torrente de emociones era abrumador para ella y más cuando era tan cautelosa en cuestiones del corazón. Si ella pensaba que sus barreras eran invencibles, Regina demostró lo frágiles que podían llegar a ser. Pero a pesar de que sentía como, con cada gesto y mirada que Regina le ofrecía, sus barreras se mecían, la fuerza que sentía en esos momentos era increíble.

Tan pronto como la canción acabó las parejas se detuvieron y comenzaron a retirarse de la pista de baile. Emma, a pesar de no ser una experta en el baile, hubiese dado lo que fuera por una pieza más con tal de tener a Regina cerca de ella. Por la sonrisa que estaba plasmada en el rostro de la pelinegra, Emma podía inferir que ella tampoco quería alejarse.

Con cierto pesar, imitaron a las demás parejas y se dirigieron a comprar comida para saciar su apetito. Caminaron por un tiempo hasta que dieron con el sitio perfecto para comer, no tan alejado de donde estaba la algarabía del festival, unos asientos debajo de un árbol.

─¿Qué te parecemos si hacemos un juego de preguntas?─ Regina miró con curiosidad a Emma. ─ Hemos hablado de todo, menos de nosotras mismas. Bueno, ya tú conoces parte de mi vida, pero yo no conozco mucho de la tuya.

─Es buena idea. Ya que sientes tanta curiosidad tú empiezas.─ Emma se quedó callada por uno segundos, pensando su primera pregunta.

─Ya sé. ¿Cuál es tu ingrediente favorito en la pizza?

─¿Esa es tu gran duda?─ preguntó Regina divertida.

─Es una pregunta válida. Imagínate que pida una pizza de anchoas y tú no puedas comer de ella porque odias las anchoas.

─Buen punto. Diría que las setas.─ Emma puso cara de desagrado pero no dijo nada.─ Ahora me toca a mí y será una sencilla. ¿Qué consideras mejor? ¿Tener altas expectativas o tener bajas expectativas?

─Vaya, sencilla la pregunta.─ contestó Emma sarcásticamente.─ La realidad es que ni una, ni la otra. Prefiero ser sorprendida, así la vida es un poco mejor.

─Vaya, interesante respuesta.

─Hablemos de consejos. Si pudieras darle un consejo a las personas que están aquí, ¿cuál sería?

─Ehhh… No tengo idea. Creo que les diría que disfruten su vida y vivan como si ese fuera el último día.─ Emma sonrió ante la respuesta de Regina.

─Creo que mejor consejo que ese no puede haber. Hoy estamos aquí, ¿mañana?, no sabemos.

─Eso es muy cierto. Siguiente pregunta: ¿Qué cualidades admiras más en una persona?

─Esa no es una pregunta fácil de responder. Son muchas cosas pero creo que las más que admiro son la honestidad y la integridad. Esas dos cualidades las considero lo suficientemente poderosas como para cambiar el mundo.

─Coincido contigo en cuanto a la honestidad.─ comentó Regina pensando en la situación de su hermana, considerando que si Zelena hubiese sido lo suficientemente honesta y le hubiese dicho como se sentía al respecto de ella, quizás las cosas no hubiesen llegado al punto donde estaban.

─¿Qué es algo que nunca has hecho y que quisieras hacer?─ preguntó Emma sabiendo que eso sacaría a la pelinegra de lo que estuviera pensando. Regina tardó unos segundos, la respuesta estaba en la punta de su lengua e involucraba que su boca y la de Emma estuvieran lo suficientemente cercas como para rozarse los labios en un ritmo placentero, pero se contuvo y pensó otra respuesta.

─Lanzarme al vacío con un paracaídas.

─¿Nunca lo has hecho? Eso se puede resolver. Conozco un amigo que se dedica a practicar deportes extremos. Podría hablar con él y estoy segura que podría organizar todo.─ Regina sonrió agradecida. Si antes pensaba que Emma era una persona buena, hoy había descubierto que era extraordinaria. Sentía tanta dicha de haber cruzado su camino con el de ella. Emma era tan atenta y dispuesta a ayudar sin esperar nada a cambio y eso era lo más que le gustaba de ella.

─¿Has estado enamorada Emma Swan?─ la pregunta se escapó de los labios de Regina sin la oportunidad de pensarlo bien y desistir de preguntarlo.

─No sé. No creo. Creo que las relaciones que he tenido con otras personas no pasan de ser una perfecta ilusión. No creas que soy una enemiga del amor, o pienso así por un corazón roto, es solo que se me hace difícil confiar en otras personas y eso no me permite crear un vínculo más estrecho con ellos. No sé si me explique bien.

─Creo entenderte. Eres precavida, no tiene nada de malo eso. Hoy día uno tiene que ser más precavido a quien uno quiere, en eso incluyo a la familia.

─Hablas como si hubieses pasado una mala experiencia. ¿Tendrías la suficiente confianza en mí como para contarme? A veces veo como te pierdes en tus pensamientos y el rostro que colocas no es uno de alegría.

Regina suspiró. Emma había demostrado que era de fiar y si pretendía que las cosas con ella siguieran avanzando era mejor salir de su pasado ahora para que un futuro no cause problemas entre ellas.

Con nostalgia le relató a Emma su vida. Contó como ella tomaba decisiones para complacer a su madre. Contó sobre cómo calló cuando su madre la separó de Daniel y cuando ella insistió en que Regina dejara sus sueños de abrir su propia repostería por estudiar leyes, usando como excusa que Cora conocía el bienestar de ella. Le habló sobre su romance con Robin y cómo su hermana intervino en su felicidad actuando por celos y envidia. Dando paso a que ella perdiera la poca paciencia que tenía, huyera del pequeño pueblo de Storybrooke y comenzara su vida en otro lado.

Durante el relato Emma permaneció callada y escuchaba de forma atenta cada palabra que Regina hablaba. Ante cada cosa que Regina contaba, Emma sentía más consideración hacia ella y se sentía identificada. Quizás las circunstancias de ambas eran total y completamente distintas pero la conclusión era la misma. Eran dos mujeres fuertes e independientes que habían resurgido entre las cenizas y buscaban como darle sentido a sus vidas. Ambas podían complementarse la una a la otras y de esa forma luchar ante lo que les pusiera la vida en el camino.

─Sé que quizás esto es abrumador para ti. Entiendo si quieres salir corriendo, agradecería al cielo si no lo hicieras. Pero quiero decirte algo Emma. Aún no entiendo qué es lo que me pasa contigo, pero estoy más que dispuesta a seguir intentando hasta dar con lo que es.─ Emma miró sorprendida a Regina ante tan repentina confesión. ¿Era posible que Regina hubiese insinuado lo que ella creía?─ Creo que malinterpreté las cosas…─ Regina se levantó del asiento dispuesta a irse.─ Lo mejor será pedir un taxi en este caso.

─Regina, espera.─ dijo Emma levantándose del asiento y tomando la mano de la pelinegra.─ No mal interpretaste nada. Esto que siento es algo nuevo para mi. Al igual que tú, quiero intentarlo a tu lado, si así me lo permites.─ Regina sonrió emocionada.

─Eso suena mejor que bien.

─¿Qué te parece si regresamos a la ciudad?─ Emma tomó con delicadeza la mano de Regina, ella sonrió ante el gesto y lo bien que le hacía sentir y ambas se dispusieron a salir del lugar.

Emma estacionó su auto justo frente al edificio de Regina. Las palabras no eran necesarias. La felicidad que ambas sentían era infinita y regresar a la realidad no lo afectaría.

─Muchas gracias por hoy.─ comentó Regina quitándose el cinturón.

─No hay de que. La pasamos bien, ¿cierto?

─Me atrevería a decir que más que bien.─ contestó Regina ofreciéndole una sonrisa a la rubia. Emma se acercó a Regina y plantó un beso en su mejilla.─ ¿Te digo algo? Para ser policía, tu puntería es pésima.─ Emma rió ante el comentario y sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rosadas.

─¿Ah sí? Te demostraré lo contrario.─ sin dejar tiempo a que Regina contestara unió sus labios con los de la pelinegra con delicadeza. Clara prueba de que ese era el primer paso para el comienzo de algo nuevo y bueno.

* * *

¡Hola personas!

Espero que se encuentren bien. Aquí les dejé el nuevo capítulo, el cual espero que sea del agrado de todos. El próximo capítulo espero poder subirlo el próximo viernes. Estas próximas dos semanas son fuertes para mi en cuestión a las cosas de la universidad. Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron, dieron like y favorite en el capítulo pasado. Un abrazo,

Deb


	6. y conocí a tu hermana

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis y la producción de ABC. Mi único propósito con dichos personajes es hacerlos víctimas de mis locuras para diversión, gusto propio y de quien lo lea.

* * *

Capítulo 6: y conocí a tu hermana

Regina no sabía si lo que estaba viviendo era un sueño o si en realidad esa era su realidad. No habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde que Emma y ella habían regresado del mágico lugar a las afueras de la ciudad y ella aún se sentía en una nube de la que se le haría difícil bajar. Se sentía como una adolescente cuando recibía su primer beso. No podía dejar de pensar en ese momento, tanto era así que no podía realizar su trabajo bien.

Llevaba horas "trabajando" en el caso de Neal pero el progreso en el mismo era cero. No paraba de mirar su celular esperando alguna llamada o mensaje de texto por parte de Emma. Regina movió su cabeza en negación. Definitivamente se sentía como una adolescente y no como la mujer que era. Si Emma no le hablaba era porque lo más seguro estaba ocupada trabajando. Era algo normal. Pensaba la pelinegra intentando leer la sentencia de uno de los casos que usaría de precedente. Suspiró frustrada. Jamás se concentraría de esa forma. Pensó que pedir un café llevar y un emparedado no sería mala idea, así que llamó a Tink, pidió su comida y salió para el café. Tan pronto llegó Tink la recibió con una sonrisa cómplice y una mirada pidiendo a gritos que le contara todo lo que había pasado.

─No pienso decirte nada.

─¿Eso por qué?─ preguntó Tink fingiendo que se sentía ofendida.

─No me dijiste el lugar a donde Emma me iba a llevar.

─Eso arruinaría la sorpresa, ¿no crees?─ Regina se encogió de hombros.─ No te hagas de rogar y cuéntame.

─¿Qué quieres que te diga? Llegamos al lugar, participamos de las actividades, vimos una lucha entre caballeros medievales, una obra de títeres, bailamos, comimos, tuvimos una conversación bastante productiva, al final Emma me dejó frente a la entrada de mi apartamento y se despidió de mí. Eso fue todo.

─Vaya, ¿te han dicho alguna vez lo pésima que eres contando cosas?─ preguntó Tink de forma sarcástica.

─Te dije lo importante. Lo demás son simples detalles.

─Pues quiero que me digas esos simples detalles. Por ejemplo: ¿quién sacó a bailar a quién?

─Yo─ contestó Regina sonriente recordando el momento.

─¡Ay! ¡Pero qué adorable! ¿Le pisaste los zapatos?─ ante la mirada fulminante que le dedicó Regina, Tink prefirió cambiar de tema.─ Mencionaste que se despidió de ti.

─Sí. Me besó.─ contestó Regina de forma tranquila, aunque por adentro no cabía de la emoción.

─¡¿Y lo dices tan tranquila?!─ gritó Tink brincando detrás de la barra.─¡Te besó!.

─¿Podrías bajar la voz? Mi vida no es lo suficientemente pública como para que la ventiles a los cuatro vientos.

─Lo siento. Es que te veo tan tranquila. ¿No te gustó?─ Regina entornó sus ojos.

─Claro que me gustó. No puedo sacarme el recuerdo del momento de mi cabeza. Como se veían los ojos de Emma luego de separarnos, la hermosa sonrisa que quedó plasmada en su rostro…─ Tink tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.─ ¿Por qué la cara?

─ Creo que es por mí.─ constestó una voz femenina a espaldas de Regina.

Regina se giró para ver a la causante del rostro sorprendido de Tink. Detrás de ella había una mujer un poco más baja que ella, cabello corto color negro y una sonrisa gigantesca que le recordaba a…

─No me conoces, pero yo si he oído mucho de ti Regina.─ comentó la mujer sonriente.─ Me llamo Mary Margaret.

─Eres la hermana de Emma.─ contestó Regina algo pasmada. Había sido atrapada infraganti hablando de su hermana.

─Emma me ha hablado mucho de ti. Me alegro que ahora sé de quién me habla.─ un tono rosado comenzó a aparecer en el rostro de Regina.

─Bueno, ya conoce mi nombre. Un gusto conocerla.─ Regina le tendió la mano, Mary Margaret por otro lado se acercó y la abrazó.

─Dejemos a un lado las formalidades. Mi hermana es feliz y tú formas parte de esa felicidad, por eso te agradezco.─ susurró la mujer a Regina.

─Ella también es parte de mi felicidad.─ Mary sonrió ante esto y abrazó con más fuerza a Regina. Tink miraba la escena y fingía secarse una lágrima.

─Deberías venir a comer el fin de semana que viene a mi casa.─ ante esto Regina la miró sorprendida. Estaba segura que en los planes de Emma y ella, comer junto a la familia, era un hecho que ocurriría más tarde que temprano.

─Agradezco la invitación pero creo que debería hablarlo con Emma primero.

─Tonterías, de Emma me encargo yo. No te preocupes.─ contestó la otra mujer sonriente.

El sonido del teléfono de Regina resonó en el lugar. Regina sonrió al ver que era Emma quien la llamaba.

─Tengo que tomar esta llamada.─ dijo excusándose ante Mary y Tink.

─No hagas esperar a mi hermanita. Espero verte pronto.─ Regina asintió, se sentó en una de las mesas y contestó la llamada

─¡Hey!

─Siento no haberte llamado antes. He estado hasta el cuello con el papeleo atrasado. ¿Cómo has estado?─ preguntó Emma al otro lado de la línea.

─No te preocupes. Pensé eso mismo, que estabas ocupada. Estoy bien. Ahora mismo estoy en el café y acabo de conocer a tu hermana.

─¿Qué? ¿Conociste a Mary? Por favor, dime que no te hizo pasar una vergüenza.

─Para nada. Es muy tierna. Se presentó, hablo conmigo y me invitó a comer a su casa el fin de semana que viene.─ la rubia al otro lado se quedó callada.─ ¿Sigues ahí?

─Sí, es solo que me sorprendió un poco que te invitara a comer a su casa.

─Le agradecí la invitación pero le dije que primero tendría que hablarlo contigo. No quiero que te sientas presionada si sientes que el yo ir a comer en la casa de tu hermana es un paso demasiado grande.

─Por mí no hay problema.─ contestó Emma al comprender que Regina quizás pensara que a ella no le gustaba la idea. ─ Lo digo más por ti. ¿Te sentirías cómoda o crees que es algo un poco precipitado?

─Tu hermana es un amor. No creo que me vaya a sentir fuera de lugar. Además, estarás tú.

─Genial. En ese caso, irás a tu primera cena con mi familia y los conocerás.─ Regina rió nerviosa.─ ¿Te digo algo?

─Puedes decirme lo que quieras…

─Te extraño y no puedo parar de pensar en el beso de anoche.─ comentó Emma en un tono de voz un poco más bajo.

─Yo también te extraño. No he podido hacer nada de mi trabajo porque con la más mínima distracción me pierdo en los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

─Tengo libre esta tarde. ¿Podríamos vernos?─ preguntó expectante la rubia.

─Claro que sí. Tengo ganas de hacer algo tranquilo. ¿Qué te parece si vienes a mi apartamento y vemos unas películas?

─Es buena idea. Solo exijo una condición. Yo llevo las películas.

─Bien, yo haré algo de comer.

─Genial, en ese caso te veo en la tarde cariño.─ Regina sonrió ante la expresión de Emma.

─Te veo luego.─ diciendo esto cortó la llamada.

Tink se acercó a ella con una bolsa de papel en su mano. Regina había olvidado por completo su orden. Le entrega el dinero a Tink y se dispone a irse.

─Debería tomarte una foto.─ Regina mira confundida a Tink por el comentario.─ Eso es para que veas la cara de idiota que tienes.─ contestó Tink de forma divertida mientras que Regina la fulminaba con la mirada y se dirigió a la salida.

* * *

En uno de los cuartos del hotel más costoso de la ciudad, Rumford Gold caminaba de lado a lado, dando la apariencia de un león enjaulado. Había tenido una gran discusión con su hijo. Baedan no quería saber de él, le había pedido que regresara a Storybrooke y dejara a Regina hacer su trabajo. Como era de esperarse, él se negó, un comentario hiriente, pasó a otro y de esa forma Baedan salió molesto de la habitación, dejando atrás a un Gold destrozado y frustrado por no lograr reconectar con su hijo. Gold solo quería que él entendiera que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo en lo que necesitara. Ese era el principal problema que tenía Baedan con él, la mayoría del tiempo, su ayuda no quería decir que fuera algo bueno.

Gold confiaba en Regina para que hiciera lo posible por ayudar a su hijo, pero reconocía que su "relación" con Emma Swan, la encargada de llevar la investigación de su hijo, lo preocupaba. Conocía a Regina, ella no sacaría provecho de esa relación para favorecer a Beadan, pero no conocía a Emma Swan lo que era un pelígro porque no conocía si ella sería capaz de influenciar lo suficiente a Regina como para sabotear el caso de Baedan.

Él era un hombre que acostumbraba ir un paso adelante del resto del mundo. Estaba en su naturaleza, era astuto y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que él y las personas que quería salieran beneficiados. Miró el reloj. Pensaba ir a la biblioteca para encontrarse con cierta bibliotecaria con la que podía tener conversaciones racionales y que alimentaban el alma. Los choques entre su mente realista y la mente idealista de ella, hacían de sus interacciones las más interesantes. Tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de su viejo amigo Sidney Glass, haciendo así la jugada que pondría en jaque el juego.

* * *

¡Hola!

Espero que estén bien. Gracias por los lindos comentarios. Me alegró mucho leerlos. Espero puedan disculpar que sea un capítulo corto, el tiempo no ha sido mi mejor amigo y los exámenes y trabajos de la uni me tienen hecha un ocho. Sé que a una de ustedes le prometí un buen beso entre Emma y Regina, por las razones ante estipuladas, pues, el beso se retrasa un poco. No quería deharlos sin capítulo esta semana así que preferí dividir el capítulo en dos. Así que el próximo capítulo estará repleto de toda la miel que a este le faltó. Aunque este capítulo fue más desde el punto de vista de Regina, vimos la primera interacción con Mary Margaret y ella. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

XO

Deb

 **PS1: Haré un pregunta con un comentario en PS2 que contiene spoiler del primer episodio de la temporada 6. Si no han visto el episodio no lean.**

PS2: ¿Vieron el primer episodio? ¿Qué les pareció? Las escenas Rumbelle, el baile con la canción de la Bella y la Bestia de fondo y la parte de Emma y Regina derrotando a Hyde mataron mi pobre corazón. ¿Tienen predicciones de qué pasará? Compartanlas conmigo si gustan.


	7. y una cita en casa

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis y la producción de ABC. Mi único propósito con dichos personajes es hacerlos víctimas de mis locuras para diversión, gusto propio y de quien lo lea.

* * *

Capítulo 7:… y una cita en casa 

Regina se movía de un lado al otro de su apartamento. Quería que todo estuviera perfecto para la tarde de películas que le esperaba con Emma. Tan pronto como había llegado se había dedicado a hacer su famosa y aclamada tarta de manzana. Esperaba que a Emma le encantara y que la tarde/noche fuera agradable para ambas.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho lo feliz que se sentiría el día de hoy, hace unos meses atrás cuando aún estaba lidiando con todo el drama de Robin y su hermana, ella se hubiese reído en la cara del que fuera y le hubiese dicho que ni en sueños ella se sentiría así. Era en ese momento, en que sabía que todo lo que había vivido hasta ese día era una realidad, que no podía creer la suerte que había tenido en su vida. Su vida había estado llena de momentos buenos y no tan buenos, pero todo lo vivido había ayudado a darle forma a la mujer que era ese día y lo más importante era que ella sabía que esto solo era el comienzo, era una obra en proceso y por como todo estaba saliendo, se sentía feliz y satisfecha.

El sonido del timbre inundó su apartamento. Miró la hora y sonrió, esa debía ser Emma. Se miró frente al espejo, arregló su cabello un poco y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla. Su sonrisa iluminó su rostro tan pronto como vio a Emma al otro lado de la puerta con su característica chaqueta roja y con una bolsa de papel en su mano.

─¡Hey!─ saludó la mujer acercándose a Regina y abrazándola.─ No sabía qué tipo de vino te gustaba así que compré uno tinto y otro blanco. ¿Te gusta el vino?─ preguntó de forma rápida, Regina rió, Emma estaba nerviosa.

─Me gusta el vino. Ahora entra y dame el bolso para ponerlos en la nevera.─ Emma obedeció, le entregó la bolsa a Regina y entró.

─Lindo apartamento.

─Gracias.

─¿Ese olor es…?

─Manzana. Preparé una tarta de manzana. La terminé hace unos minutos.─ Emma cerró sus ojos disfrutando del aroma.

─Huele deliciosa. ¿Comeremos de ella ahora? Desde que dijiste que las preparabas moría por probarla.

─Hay que esperar a que se enfríe. Así que mejor ponemos la película y más adelante comemos de ella.

─Me parece un buen plan. Traje dos películas: 'White Chicks' y 'Fifty First Dates', ¿cuál quieres ver primero?─ preguntó Emma divertida.

─Llámame cursi pero prefiero ver la película romántica primero.

─Esa es mi chica.─ diciendo esto, Emma le tendió las películas a Regina y ambas se dirigieron a la sala, donde Regina tenía un pequeño y moderno televisor con el equipo de reproductor de películas.

Regina colocó la película, tomó la mano de Emma y ambas se sentaron en uno de los cómodos sillones. Mientras veían la película, Emma se acomodó recostada en los brazos de Regina mientras esta jugaba con los mechones rubios de la mujer. Pasaron toda la película en esa posición.

Regina disfrutaba del aroma floral que emitía el cabello de Emma y de la sensación tan agradable que sentía al sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de la rubia tan cerca de ella.

Emma por otro lado disfrutaba de la tranquilidad que le brindaba estar entre los brazos de Regina y el sonido que emitía su corazón con cada latido. Jamás pensó que encontraría el sonido de un corazón latiendo como el sonido más hermoso, pero siempre había una primera vez.

Luego de acabada la película se dirigieron a la cocina para comer de la tarta de manzanas que había hecho Regina y tomar una copa de vino tinto. Emma devoró su pedazo en cuestión de minutos.

Regina por otro lado tomaba un sorbo de vino de su copa y no quitaba la mirada de los labios de Emma. Tenía unas ganas infinitas de besar a Emma hasta que ambas perdieran el sentido del lugar y hora que era, mientras sus manos se perdían en su cabello y…

─Esto está delicioso Regina.─ decía Emma mientras picaba otro pedazo y lo servía en su plato y sacaba a Regina de su fantasía. Regina tomó otro sorbo de su copa, tratando de disimular el repentino rubor en sus mejillas.

─Muchas gracias. Es una receta de un libro de cocina que hizo mi abuela y encontré cuando era pequeña. Todas las recetas que hay en él incluyen manzanas.

─¿Te gusta hornear? ─ Regina asintió sonriente.

─Tengo pensado hacer un préstamo para comprar un local y hacer mis postres de manzana. Siempre me ha apasionado hacerlos.

─Eso suena genial. Mientras compras y preparas el local deberías considerar venderlos en el café de mi hermana.─ sugirió Emma.─ Así vas ganando clientela.

─No es mala idea.

─Claro que no lo es. Hablaré con Mary, estoy segura que ella y David estarán encantados con la idea.

─Muchas gracias Emma. No sabes lo mucho que eso significa para mí.─ Emma se acerca a ella y toma su mano con delicadeza.

─Sé que estás haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para que esta nueva vida que elegiste para ti funcione. Ten por seguro que si yo puedo hacer algo para ayudar lo haré.─ ante esto Regina no perdió tiempo, mandó al diablo su autocontrol y junto sus labios con los de Emma.

El beso comenzó de forma lenta. Los labios de ambas mujeres se movían a un ritmo acompasado, derrochando dulzura y pasión con cada movimiento. Emma con su mano acercó a Regina más a su cuerpo y Regina con suavidad la pegó a la Isleta que había en la cocina. Emma abrió su boca, permitiendo que Regina profundizara más el beso. Emma comenzó a mover sus manos con destreza por las caderas de Regina mientras que ambas se devoraban la una a la otra de forma apasionada.

─Si seguimos así no veremos la otra película.─ comentó Emma de forma entre cortada en un momento en que ambas mujeres se separaron para tomar aire.

─A mí no me molestaría si eso significa que haríamos esto todo el tiempo.─ Emma rió.

─A mí tampoco me molestaría pero quiero hacer las cosas bien para ti.─ Regina miró confundida a Emma.─ Quiero que nuestra primera vez juntas sea algo mágico y que lo recordemos para siempre, pase lo que pase entre nosotras.

─¿Te he dicho lo feliz y dichosa que me siento porque estás en mi vida Emma Swan?

─De forma directa no. Pero yo también me siento dichosa porque estas en mi vida.─ diciendo esto se acercó a Regina y depositó un casto beso en sus labios.─¿ Qué te parece si vemos la otra película?

─Acepto con la condición de que pasemos más tiempo entretenidas la una con la otra que con la película.

─Bien, que así sea.─ Emma tomó la mano de Regina y se dispusieron a ver la película.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

En primer lugar, quiero agradecer a las personas que comentaron en el capítulo anterior. Estoy muy agradecida por sus palabras. En segundo lugar, pido disculpas por lo corto que es este capítulo. Estas últimas dos semanas han sido caóticas pero espero que esta semana todo vuelva a la normalidad y que el próximo capítulo pueda ser tan extenso como los tengo acostumbrados. Espero qe aunque haya sido corto, el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Como saben, todas las historias de amor tienen sus altas y sus bajas, y esta historia de amor no es la excepción. Se acercan tiempos algo tempestosos en la relación de nuestras protagonistas. Espero que les guste lo que falta a esta historia. Nuevamente, gracias por el apoyo que me brindan.

Un abrazo,

Deb


	8. y no sé qué pasó

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis y la producción de ABC. Mi único propósito con dichos personajes es hacerlos víctimas de mis locuras para diversión, gusto propio y de quien lo lea.

* * *

Capítulo 8:… y no sé qué pasó

─Lo que hace el amor.─ comentaba Tink a una Emma que veía la escena de Regina y Henry, conversando en una de las mesas de café, con cara embobada.

Había pasado prácticamente una semana desde que Regina y ella habían tomado la decisión de darle una oportunidad a que lo que sentían se desarrollara. Entre ellas las cosas mejor no podían estar. Los días habían pasado entre encuentros en café y el apartamento de Regina, mensajes de buenos días y llamadas que duraban hasta altas horas de la noche. Emma se encontraba en un estado de felicidad continuo que la impulsaba día a día a dar lo mejor de ella.

─Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que vería a Emma Swan enamorada.─ la rubia entornó los ojos ante el comentario de Tink.

─Enamorada es una palabra algo grande, ¿no crees?

─Por favor Emma…Pensé que ya habíamos superado esa etapa de negar sentimientos y más cuando te estás comiendo con la mirada a Regina.

─No estoy negando lo que siento Terry. Regina y yo estamos tomando las cosas suave.─ Terry miró incrédula a su amiga mientras le entrega la orden de emparedados y bebidas en una bandeja y se dirigía a la mesa de Regina y Henry.

Regina y Henry se encontraban sumergidos en una de las libretas del chico. Las caras de confusión de ambos causaron que Emma se riera de la escena.

─¿Qué leen? Parece que están tratando de entender otro idioma.

─Algo por el estilo.─ murmuró Regina.

─Estamos tratando de entender estos ejercicios de matemática. Regina dijo que podía ayudarme pero no entendemos nada.─ contestó Henry rascándose la cabeza.

─Ustedes dos coman y déjenme a mi intentar.─ diciendo esto le entregó la comida a Regina y tomó la libreta de Henry.

Mientras que Regina y Henry devoraban su comida Emma se dispuso a leer la tarea. Tan pronto como vio los ejercicios sonrió, a ella le encantaban las matemáticas y era bastante buena en ellas. Tomó el lápiz de Henry y fue escribiendo paso por paso lo que Henry tendría que hacer para resolver los ejercicios más rápido. Tardó unos minutos en terminar y tan pronto como colocó la libreta a un lado se dispuso a comer.

─¿Tan rápido te rendiste?─ preguntó Henry en tono desafiante.

─Para nada, sé cómo resolver todos los ejercicios. No te hice la tarea pero puse al lado lo que tenías que hacer paso a paso.─ el chico miró sorprendido a la mujer y abrió la libreta en búsqueda de las anotaciones que había hecho Emma.─ Termina de comer, te explicaré todo después.

─Mi chica es una increíble y valiente policía y ahora una genio en matemáticas. Cada día me sorprendes más.─ comentó Regina acercándose a Emma y depositando un casto beso en la mejilla de la rubia haciendo que se sonrojara.

─Entonces, ¿eso significa que están juntas?─ preguntó Henry de forma curiosa. Emma miró a Regina sin saber que decir.

─Se puede decir que sí. Emma y yo estamos intentando a ver qué pasa.─ el niño sonrió satisfecho.

─ Entonces mi cuento ya tiene final.─ ante el comentario de Henry, ambas mujeres lo vieron confundidas.─ La Reina y la guerrera que antes era un cisne al final vivieron felices para siempre.

─¿Basaste los personajes de tu cuento en nosotras?─ preguntó Emma sorprendida.

─Sí. Desde el primer momento que las vi supe que serían especiales para mí. Así que las hice parte de lo más que me gusta hacer.─ Regina le dedicó la sonrisa más tierna que Emma había visto y tomó la mano del niño.

─Si alguien me hubiese dicho que el niño que robó mi cartera hace unas semanas atrás sería tan importante en mi vida y llegaría a conocer lo grandioso y talentoso que es jamás lo hubiese creído. Creo que hablo por ambas cuando te digo que te has robado una parte de nuestro corazón.

─Eso sí que no pienso devolverlo.─ los tres rieron ante el comentario de Henry.

─ ¿Tienes planes para este sábado?─ preguntó Emma. El chico se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y luego negó con su cabeza.─ ¿Te gustaría ir a una comida en la casa de mi hermana?

─¡Me encantaría!─ contestó el chico muy emocionado.

─Háblalo con tu mamá y me dejas saber.

─Con mi mamá no creo que haya problema. Estos días anda algo ocupada…─ ante la mirada curiosa que le dedicaron Emma y Regina, el niño decidió que mejor era aclarar.─ Mi mamá también tiene un novio nuevo.

─ ¿Eso es bueno? ¿Cierto?─ Henry se encogió de hombros.

─Eso creo. Aunque no confío mucho en él, me da un poco de miedo.─ contestó el chico con un atisbo de temor grabado en sus ojos.

─Bueno, por tu seguridad, aumentaré la vigilancia en donde vives. Cualquier cosa que pase, tan solo buscas ayuda si uno de los policías está en el área, si no ves a nadie, encuentra la manera de llamarme y mantente escondido hasta que yo llegue. ¿Entendido?

─Entendido Emma.

─Bien. ¿Me disculpan unos minutos?─ preguntó Emma levantándose.

─ ¿Hacia dónde vas?─preguntó preocupada Regina

─Haré una llamada para dar la orden de reforzar la vigilancia en esa área. Solo serán unos minutos.─ diciendo esto la rubia salió del establecimiento dejando a Henry a Regina solos.

Algunos le llaman tener un sexto sentido pero Regina sentía que tenía que preguntarle más sobre el hombre a Henry. Había algo que le decía que debía indagar más sobre él y el por qué Henry le temía.

─¿Conoces el nombre del novio de tu mamá?─ el chico se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y al final asintió.

─Su nombre es August Booth.

August Booth… el nombre resonaba en los oídos de Regina, le era conocido. Había escuchado ese nombre en una conversación que había tenido con…

Baedan Gold.

Regina reprimió un grito de alegría. Ese hombre era el cómplice de los robos en los que Baedan estaba involucrado. Era ese hombre quien estaba siendo buscado por todos para que pagara por los crímenes que cometió.

Conocer el paradero de él significaba que podía hacer un trato con fiscalía para que Baedan saliera en libertad a cambio de delatar el paradero de August. Quizás era una idea algo ambiciosa pero no perdía nada con intentar. ¿O sí perdía algo?

Regina sabía que Emma estaba tras el paradero del hombre. Decirle a Emma que ella sabía cómo encontrar a August Booth pondría en riesgo lo que ella quería hacer en el caso. Además de que cuando se enterara de la propuesta que le quería hacer a fiscalía era muy probable que se molestara con ella porque, independientemente de lo buena persona que fuera Baedan, él era culpable. Si todo salía como ella planeaba, Baedan saldría en libertad sin cumplir los delitos que cometió. ¿Qué podía hacer Regina? Callar por el momento sería lo más favorable. Hablaría con Baedan al respecto y luego tomaría una decisión. Solo esperaba que esa decisión no le costara lo más bonito que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

El día de la comida en la casa de Mary Margaret y David, Regina decidió que mejor sería hablar con Baedan y Gold para así informarle que conocía el paradero de August y entre ella y Gold lograr idear un plan que beneficie a Baedan. Debido a esta reunión, Regina quedó en que llegaría por su cuenta a la comida.

Emma por otro lado, se encontraba frente al hogar de Henry en su escarabajo amarillo, esperando a que el niño saliera del sitio para ambos dirigirse a la casa de Mary Margaret. Tan pronto como el niño salió con la ropa más linda que le había visto puesta en el tiempo de conocerlo, el pecho de Emma se infló de orgullo y alegría.

Con una enorme sonrisa, Henry entró al auto de Emma y la saludó con un beso y un abrazo. Arregló su corbata y le entregó a Emma una bolsa llena de distintos tipos de dulces. Emma lo miró confundido.

─Quería traer algo.

─Y yo te dije que no tenías que traer nada. Eres un invitado.

─No importa, en las películas los invitados siempre llevan algo, yo no quería ser la excepción. ─Emma sonrió y pasó su mano por el cabello de Henry como muestra de cariño.

─Cuidado, pasé trabajo para que me saliera el peinado.

─Bien, bien… lo siento. No volveré a tocar tu cabello.

─¿Dónde está Regina?─ preguntó el chico tan pronto como Emma puso su auto en marcha.

─Tenía que hacer algo de su trabajo. Nos alcanzará en la casa de mi hermana un poco más tarde.

El sonido de una llamada entrante al celular de Emma inundó el pequeño compartimiento que era el auto de Emma.

─¿Podrías buscar mi celular en la cartera y decirme quién me llama?─ el niño asintió y se dispuso a cumplir con las ordenes de Emma.

─Te llama un tal Sidney Glass. ¿Es importante?─ Emma asintió, estacionó su auto a orillas de la carretera, tomó el celular y contestó.

─Habla Swan, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

─Señorita Swan, siempre es un gusto hablar con usted.─ ante el comentario sarcástico del hombre Emma entornó los ojos.

─Como siempre. ¿Pasa algo Glass?

─Bueno, se puede decir que sí. Tengo que hablar con usted sobre una investigación que está realizando.

─¿Ah sí? Tengo varias investigaciones en proceso, ¿cuál de todas?

─Es sobre el caso de Baedan Gold.─ ante la mención de ese nombre y el tono severo con el que el hombre habló fue suficiente como para preocupar a Emma. Tenía la sospecha de que no le gustaría la resolución de esa conversación.

El taxi dejó a Regina frente a una linda casa de dos pisos que quedaba fuera de la ciudad. A simple vista podías relacionar que los dueños de la misma eran los mismos dueños del café. El árbol que quedaba justo al lado de la entrada del patio delantero de la casa estaba decorado con las mismas luces que decoraban el árbol del café. Una linda fuente de querubines estaba puesta justo al lado del árbol. El resto de los jardines hacían lucir la casa como un sueño.

Regina se acercó a la puerta, en una mano llevaba su aclamada tarta de manzanas y con la otra tocó el timbre. Luego de unos segundos, un hombre alto y de cabellera rubia le abrió la puerta. Regina lo había visto en la Comisaría, pero jamás pensó que él fuera el esposo de Mary Margaret.

─¡Regina, me alegra verte en un lugar que no sea el cuartel!─ saludó el hombre con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro dejándole pasar.─ Aunque ya nos hemos visto anteriormente, no me he presentado formalmente: me llamo David.

─ Mucho gusto David.─ contestó Regina.

─El gusto es todo mío. Eso que tienes en tu mano huele bien.─ comentó el hombre señalando la tarta. Regina sonrió algo pasmada.─¿Qué te parece si me lo das y nos dirigimos al comedor donde están todos?

─Me parece buena idea.

Regina siguió a David por un amplio pasillo decorado con fotos familiares. La casa era tan acogedora y llena de vida que hacía sentir a Regina como si fuera bienvenida. El comedor era un cuarto amplio y bien iluminado, una mesa de nueve sillas se encontraba ubicada en el mismo medio. En ella estaban sentados Mary Margaret con un niño de cabello castaño en su falda, a su lado estaba Henry haciendo monerías al niño y al lado de él estaba Emma mirando a Henry al niño sonriente.

─¡Regina! ¡Qué bueno que ya estás aquí!─ exclamó Mary Margaret tan pronto la vio.

─Lo mejor de todo es que trajo postre.─ comentó David levantando la tarta sonriente.

─Perfecto, con este pequeñín, no me dio tiempo de hacerlo.

Regina se acercó a ambos y los saludó con un beso. Henry se abalanzó a ella con los brazos abiertos y la abrazó fuertemente. Le extraño que desde que llegó Emma no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Cuando se acercó a saludarla, Emma giró levemente su cabeza hacia el lado, obligando a Regina a besarla en la mejilla. Ante esta acción, Regina no pudo evitar pensar que quizás Emma se había arrepentido que ella viniera a la comida. La pelinegra prefirió no darle mente a eso y disfrutar la tarde junto a Henry y la familia de Emma.

─ ¡Ya que estamos todos, llegó la hora de comer!

Todos comieron entre anécdotas chistosas de los tiempos de cortejo de Mary Margaret y David y pequeñas interrupciones del pequeño niño, el cual le contó a Regina que se llamaba Neal y que tenía tres años, contando sus aventuras con su vecina Alexandra. Henry se veía tan cómodo compartiendo con ellos que si alguien que no los conociera los viera en ese momento pensaría que eran una gran familia feliz.

─Estás algo callada hoy.─ susurró Regina a Emma. La rubia solo se encogió de hombros.─¿Pasó algo?

─Quizás, ¿por qué mejor no me lo dices tú?

─No comprendo.─ Emma negó molesta.─¿Nos disculpan un momento?─ preguntó Regina levantándose y tomando a Emma de la mano.

Mary y David asintieron algo confundidos pero señalaron la puerta que quedaba justo detrás de ellas que brindaba acceso al patio de la parte trasera. Emma se levantó y dejó que Regina la dirigiera al patio dejando a todos en la mesa confusos.

─¿Ahora me dirás qué es lo que te pasa?

─¿Para qué decírtelo si ya lo sabes?─ Regina más confundida no podía estar porque no era posible.

─Sigo sin entender…

─Antes de llegar aquí recibí una llamada de Sidney Glass. ¿Te es conocido el nombre?─ Regina asintió. Ella sabía que él era el jefe de Emma.─ Bueno, me informó que estaba fuera de la investigación de Baedan Gold.

─¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?

─Esperaba que tú me dijeras porque francamente su explicación no me convence.

─¿Qué estás insinuando?─ preguntó Regina al detectar el tono hostil de Emma.─ ¿Me culpas a mí, cierto?

─En algo tuviste que ver…

─Emma, yo no he hablado con ese hombre para nada. No sé de qué hablas.─ contestó Regina en un tono rayando en la desesperación.

─ ¿También vas a negar que conocías el paradero de August Booth?─ ante esto Regina trago hondo.

─No lo voy a negar.

─Claro que no lo harás. ¿Qué piensas hacer con el dato? ¿Utilizarlo en el caso a tu favor?

─Lo que haga o deje de hacer en la defensa de mi caso no te afecta en nada. Pero para tu paz mental, quiero que sepas que aún no he decidido qué hacer. Así que no entiendo porque estás tan a la defensiva.

─Estoy a la defensiva porque todo esto me afectó. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo trabajando en esta investigación? ¡Meses! Ahora que estamos en la recta final, de la noche a la mañana, me sacan porque existe conflicto de intereses. ¿Cómo no pensar que esta fue tu intención desde un principio? Involucrarte conmigo lo suficiente para luego decir que nuestra asociación podía afectar el proceso, suena un plan muy elaborado, ¿no crees?

Regina no sabía que decir. Las palabras de Emma habían calado lo suficiente como para herirla. El problema era que nada de lo que ella había dicho era cierto. Sus sentimientos hacia ella Emma eran sinceros y ella los acababa de poner en tela de juicio. Eso era lo más que hería a Regina, que pusiera en duda sus sentimientos hacia ella.

─¿No piensas decir nada? Sabes que todo lo que dije es verdad, por eso no te defiendes.

─Yo estoy lo suficientemente segura de lo que he hecho y he dicho. Si tú crees que mis intenciones son esas, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para que tu opinión cambie. Yo estoy tranquila porque sé lo que siento por ti y no lo pongo en duda, ni dejo que eso nuble mi juicio en cuanto a mi labor respecta, mucho menos, uso eso para beneficio propio.─ Emma solo negaba con su cabeza incrédula.

Emma se sentía traicionada por Regina. Muy en el fondo de su corazón ella tenía la esperanza de que solo fuera una confusión pero los hechos estaban muy claros como para ella ignorarlos. Luego estaba lo de August, ese fue el tiro de gracia para ella. Regina se había reservado la información para usarla a su conveniencia, Sidney se lo había dicho, la defensa utilizaría eso para hacer un trato con fiscalía para que Baedan Gold saliera en libertad a cambio de esa información. Ella sentía que lo peor de esto era que Regina, aun sabiendo que Emma sabía la verdad, tenía la cara de negarlo y proclamar que sus sentimientos hacia ella eran genuinos.

─Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte.─ dijo Emma tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que querían escapar traicioneramente de sus ojos.

─Me parece bien.─ contestó Regina de forma fría mirando fijamente a Emma.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió al comedor, dejando a Emma sola. Regina tomó una bocanada de aire antes de entrar para recomponerse y no explotar en llanto frente a Henry y el resto de la familia de Emma.

─Tengo que irme.─ contestó Regina fingiendo una sonrisa y el tono apenado. Algo que Mary y David no creyeron ni por un segundo.

─ ¿Todo bien haya afuera?─ preguntó Mary preocupada.

─Todo está como debe estar. Muchas gracias por la comida, estaba exquisita.─ Mary sonrió agradecida.

Regina se despidió de David y el pequeño Neal fingiendo alegría. Cuando llegó el momento de Henry su defensa se debilitó un poco. Abrazó al niño y no pudo evitar que una que otra lágrima se escapara de sus ojos. Secó de forma inmediata las lágrimas para que nadie las viera y de camino a la salida llamó un taxi para que la recogiera.

Ya estando a la orilla de la carretera, toda su determinación y fuerza se hicieron añicos. Cayó de rodillas al pavimento y las lágrimas surcaban libremente su rostro dejando rastros de dolor. ¿Por qué había sido tan ilusa? ¿Por qué pensó por un segundo que ella realmente podía tener algo bueno y feliz con Emma? Ella solo pensaba que estaba destinada al fracaso amoroso y a estar sola. El sonido de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos tortuosos. Secó sus lágrimas con rabia y con la esperanza de que la voz de Emma se escuchara al otro lado contestó.

─¿Emma?

─No cariño, no soy Emma.

─¿Mamá?

─Sí ¿Tan pronto me olvidaste Regina?─ al reconocer que verdaderamente esa era la voz de su madre sintió escalofríos y una sensación negativa se alojó en la boca de su estómago.

─ ¿Qué necesitas madre?─ preguntó Regina de forma cortante.

─¿Por qué el mal humor hija? Solo llamo para decirte que muy pronto te estaré visitando a tu nueva casa con una pequeña sorpresa.

─Mamá no estoy para esto.

─Solo te quería avisar para que estés preparada.

─Entendido.─ contestó Regina de mala forma.

─Te veo en unos días cariño. Te quiero mucho.─ sin tan siquiera decir adiós Regina colgó la llamada y lanzó el teléfono a su bolsa.

Cuando pensó que su día no podía empeorar, recibía la llamada de su madre con la tremenda noticia de que la visitaría. Regina solo quería llegar a su apartamento y esconderse bajo las sábanas de su cama hasta nuevo aviso. Pero como nada en su vida salía como ella quería, tomó una bocanada de aire y se dispuso a esperar pacientemente a que el taxi llegara.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí les dejé un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado. Tiene de todo un poco y nos introduce al primera discusión entre nuestras queridas personajes. ¿Podrán superar esto? Eso es lo que veremos en los próximos capítulos, el cómo estas dos personas pueden trabajar con esto que les ha pasado. Además, veremos el debut de la más querida/odiada: Cora + una pequeña sorpresa. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que le brindan a esta historia.

Un abrazo, Deb.


	9. y una salida de chicas

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis y la producción de ABC. Mi único propósito con dichos personajes es hacerlos víctimas de mis locuras para diversión, gusto propio y de quien lo lea.

* * *

Capítulo 9:... y una noche de chicas

─¡Regina abre la puerta en este instante!

Ante los gritos de Tink, al otro lado de la puerta de su hogar, Regina entornó sus ojos y siguió leyendo el periódico, ignorando por completo a la mujer. Era la primera mañana en días que Regina se levantaba de lo que podía catalogar como buen humor.

Días habían pasado desde que había hablado, bueno, hablar no era la palabra apropiada, discutido sería lo más adecuado, con Emma. Había llamado varias veces a su teléfono personal, había llamado al teléfono del cuartel y sus intentos fueron en vano. Emma no quería hablar con ella y, esa mañana en específico, Regina había decidido desistir en tratar de comunicarse con una persona que no quería hablar con ella.

Dejar entrar a Tink equivaldría a tener que hablar sobre lo que sentía en ese momento, recordar y repetir las palabras de Emma que se habían quedado grabadas en su mente y eran difíciles de borrar. Esa mañana había decidido no torturarse a si misma más, preguntándose cómo era posible que un instante de alegría y lo que parecía un sueño, se convirtiera en tristeza y una pesadilla.

Regina ya había pasado por eso. Lo había hecho con Daniel y lo había hecho con Robin, hacerlo con Emma solo sería poner en práctica lo que, a través de los años, la vida la había hecho una experta. Tenía que levantar la cabeza en alto, recoger los pedazos y continuar su vida. Con lo que no contaba Regina era que el recuerdo de cierta rubia con chaqueta roja hacía el trabajo más difícil de lo que habían sido los otros dos.

─¡Regina, sé que estás ahí! El portero me dijo que no has salido de aquí en todo el día. No te hagas la que no está en casa.─ la pelinegra bufó molesta. Tendría que tener una larga y tendida charla con cierto portero que se metía en donde no lo llamaban.─ Regina, por favor, abre, estoy preocupada por ti. Prometo comportarme, si así quieres, no hablaré de Emma. Solo quiero verte y saber que estás bien.

Esas últimas palabras de Tink fueron un balde de agua fría para Regina. El tono de voz de la otra chica era sincero y genuino. Realmente, Tink estaba preocupada por ella. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que alguien se preocupaba por ella de corazón. Esta revelación causó que ella se pusiera de pie, caminara hasta la puerta y le abriera a Tink. La puerta no estaba abierta del todo cuando Tink saltó hacia ella con brazos abiertos. Regina se tambaleó un poco y ambas estuvieron a punto de caer al suelo si no fuera porque Regina, con su mano libre, se aguantó de la manija de la puerta.

─No pensé que me extrañaras tanto.─ comentó Regina entrecortadamente debido a su dificultad de respirar debido al abrazo en crescendo de Tink.

─Claro que me haces falta, tonta.

─¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos en la sala?

─No. ¿Por qué mejor no salimos? Damos una vuelta, cambias de escenario y de una vez de distraes.─ sugirió Tink con la súplica grabada en su mirada.

─No me parece una buena idea…

─Vamos Regina. Quedarte encerrada aquí no te ayuda en nada. ¿Qué te parece comer en un restaurant de comida italiana y tomar unos tragos esta noche?─ Regina dudó por unos segundos.

La verdad era que se había levantado con la decisión de hacer algo distinto, con un nuevo aire. Era cierto que estaba ocupada con el caso de Baedan que estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina, organizar ciertos aspectos de su vida y con la idea de que su madre llegara de imprevisto, divertirse junto a Tink no sería una mala idea.

─¿A qué hora tengo que estar lista?─ Tink gritó de alegría y volvió a abalanzarse sobre Regina.

─Te recogeré a las siete frente a la entrada del edificio.─ contestó la mujer emocionada.

─Estaré lista a las siete.

Las horas habían pasado volando. Regina, en muchas ocasiones, estuvo a punto de llamar a su amiga para cancelar la noche de chicas, pero siempre que esa idea se asomaba ella la alejaba. Salir y distraerse le vendría bien.

Tink le había llamado para decirle que ya la estaba esperando en la entrada. Se miró en el espejo por última vez antes de salir, llevaba puesto un vestido negro corto con unos tacones color rojo y una cartera del mismo color de los zapatos. Sonrió a su reflejo infundiéndose ánimos y salió de su apartamento con la mejor sonrisa que había tenido en días.

El camino al restaurant fue uno divertido. Tink había cumplido su palabra y no había sacado el tema de Emma. El que Tink estuviera al tanto hacía pensar que Emma o Mary Margaret le habían contado y ella estaba ahí, junto a ella, sacándola de su hogar, ayudándola a distraerse. A pesar de que ya conocía una versión de la historia en que Regina no lucía muy bien, Tink no la juzgaba, ni pedía explicaciones. Se mostraba solidaria con ella y en el fondo de su corazón Regina se alegraba de tener a alguien de su lado. ¿Quién diría que aquella mesera entrometida se convertiría en su amiga más querida? Regina no sabía que había hecho en la vida, pero contar con Tink había sido una bendición.

─Gracias por esto que estás haciendo. No tenías por qué hacerlo, pero el que lo hicieras significa mucho para mí.─ Tink le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a Regina, quitó su mano del guía y apretó suavemente la de Regina.

─Para eso somos las amigas. No hay nada que agradecer.

Dejaron el auto con el chico del "Valet" y se dirigieron a la entrada de un edificio de ladrillos con letras en neón en la parte de arriba. El interior del lugar era lujoso y Regina agradeció para sus adentros el haberse arreglado lo suficiente como para no ser la nota discordante del grupo. Había una pequeña fila de personas que estaban esperando a que le indicaran dónde sentarse.

─¿Esos no son Belle y Gold allá al frente?─ preguntó Tink señalando al par que estaban dos lugares más adelante en la fila con otro hombre.

─Me parece que sí.─ contestó Regina.

En otra ocasión ella hubiese ignorado por completo a Gold y ni lo hubiese saludado, pero el hombre de tez morena que estaba a su lado le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Regina decidió acercarse a ellos.

─Vaya, una ciudad tan grande y tenemos la dicha de coincidir.─ comentó Gold en un tono sarcástico.

─Así es la vida de irónica. ¿Cómo estás Belle?─ preguntó Regina dirigiéndose a la mujer, la cual la miraba entre confundida y desconfiada.

─Estoy bien, ¿cómo estás tú?

─No puedo estar mejor. ¿Por qué no me presentas a este caballero Gold?─ preguntó señalando al hombre que los acompañaba. Por un segundo, la mirada de Gold fue una de inseguridad, miró a Belle y luego a Regina.

─Ya que mi viejo amigo no piensa presentarme, yo lo haré. Sidney Glass, para servirle.─ diciendo esto, tomó la mano de Regina y la besó.─¿A quién tengo el privilegio de conocer?

─¡Sidney Glass! Con razón tu cara me es conocida.─ contestó la mujer ignorando por completo la pregunta del hombre.─ Fue usted quien sacó a Emma de la investigación del caso de Baedan. Lo que me lleva al verdadero culpable de que Emma quedara fuera del caso.─ diciendo esto se gira y mira a Gold directamente a los ojos.─ Sigues siendo el mismo bastardo de siempre que no puede hacer lo correcto por una sola vez en su vida Gold.

Sin decir otra palabra, Regina dio media vuelta y regresó al lado de Tink. Detrás de ella podía escuchar como Belle, con un tono bastante molesto, le preguntaba a Gold si eso era verdad. Regina esperaba en el fondo de su corazón que Belle dijera una que otra verdad a Gold por lo que había hecho.

─¿Eso qué fue?─ preguntó Tink sorprendida.─ Tienes que llamar a Emma y decirle que fue Gold quien habló con Glass para que la sacaran del caso, no tú.

─No Tink, no lo haré y tú tampoco. Emma no quiso creer en mi palabra, ella solo llegó a sus propias conclusiones sin tomar en cuenta mi versión de los hechos y basándose en eso me juzgo y decidió que yo era culpable.

─Pero esa no era la verdad.

─Precisamente. Ella solo quiso ver lo que ella quería. Por mí que se quede con esa versión de los hechos.─ Tink iba a responder pero prefirió callar.

Regina había tomado una decisión y ella la respetaría, no se entrometería entre Emma y Regina aunque le doliera ver a sus amigas sufrir cuando sentían tanto cariño la una por la otra. En ese momento, Belle les pasó por el lado con una mirada furiosa y caminando lo más rápido que sus zapatos le permitían. Regina y Tink se miraron y con tan solo esa mirada decidieron seguirla fuera del local. Belle estaba parada en la acera, viendo los carros pasar, esperando. Tink se le acercó con precaución para no exaltarla

─¡En estos momentos no quiero escuchar tus explicaciones Rum…!─ comentó Belle girándose al escuchar pasos acercarse a ella.─ Ah, lo siento, son ustedes.

─¿Te encuentras bien?─ ante la pregunta de Tink, Belle se encogió de hombros.

─Estoy esperando por un taxi para irme a mi casa.─ contestó la bibliotecaria con un tono afligido. ─No quiero estar ahí adentro porque si lo llego a ver… no me haré responsable de lo que diga o haga.

─¿Qué te parece unirte a nuestra noche de chicas?─ preguntó Tink dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a Belle.─ Creo que se nos quitó las ganas comer comida italiana, cerca de aquí hay un bar que prepara las mejores hamburguesas que he probado.

─No sé… no quiero ser un estorbo. Yo no estaba incluida en sus planes.

─Tonterías. A Regina y a mí no nos molesta que te unas. Además, pasaste trabajo arreglándote, no puedes echar a la basura tu esfuerzo.

─Tienes toda la razón. Iré con ustedes.─ Regina al otro lado le sonrió mostrando apoyo.

Las tres mujeres caminaron por unos minutos hasta llegar al lugar que Tink mencionó. Estando afuera, las mujeres podían escuchar el retumbar de la música. Por la cara de Belle, Regina podía suponer que ya se estaba arrepintiendo de la decisión de irse con ellas. Hasta Regina lo estaba reconsiderando, quería una salida tranquila y el lugar donde estaban daba la impresión que era todo menos tranquilo.

─¿Qué esperamos? Estoy muerta de hambre, entremos.─ diciendo esto, Tink entro emocionada al lugar y Regina y Belle, intercambiando miradas de inseguridad la siguieron, perdiéndose entre el tumulto de personas y la música.

─¡Deberíamos brindar!─ exclamó Tink luego de varios tragos después, levantando el vaso que el barman acababa de poner frente a ella. Regina y Belle la imitaron.─ ¡Brindo por nosotras y por lo buena que resultó ser Belle en el billar! Ganaste setenta y cinco dólares en menos de una hora.─ la aludida solo sonrió y levantó su vaso un poco más alto.

─¡Salud por mí!─ diciendo eso se tomó la bebida de un solo trago.

─¡Salud por ti Belle!─ Regina y Tink la imitaron, dejando que el líquido color caramelo quemara la garganta de ambas.

Las mujeres estaban en un estado en que perdieron la noción del tiempo. Tink no había mentido cuando dijo que esas eran las mejores hamburguesas que ella había probado, tanto como Belle y Regina le dieron la razón mientras la devoraban. Luego Tink sugirió darse unos tragos, Regina aceptó gustosa mientras que Belle se hizo un poco la difícil pero terminó cediendo cuando vio su celular y tenía varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes de texto de Gold. Luego de ahí, la chicas poco a poco fueron perdiendo la cuenta de todos los tragos que fueron pidiendo dejándose llevar por el furor del momento.

─Oye Belle, el chico a quien le ganaste en el billar no para de mirarte.─ la chica se giró disimuladamente para mirar hacia la barra y confirmó que lo que Tink le dijo era verdad.

─Se llama Will y me dio su número de teléfono.

─¡Eso es genial!─ medio gritó Tink emocionada.

─No lo pienso llamar.

─¿Bromeas, cierto? Está guapísimo.─ Belle se encogió de hombros sin decir otra palabra.─ No me digas que realmente Gold te gustaba…

─No sé si gustar sea la palabra adecuada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía conversaciones interesantes e inteligentes con una persona, existía una conexión… no creo que ninguna de ustedes entienda.

─No, definitivamente. Regina, no permitas que Belle tome un trago más. Está hablando burradas.

─Gold es un bastardo.─ comentó Regina antes de que Belle contestara a Tink.

─Eso lo tengo bastante claro.─ contestó Belle con frustración.─ Él representa todo lo que condeno pero…

─Pero te gusta.─ añadió Regina terminando la oración de Belle.

─Sí, me gusta. Quizás no me gusta el que sea un tramposo, astuto y que busque la manera no convencional para salirse con la suya, pero me siento atraída a él como un imán. Esto es muy complicado y me siento demasiado sobria como para explicarles algo que no tiene explicación.

─No tiene explicación porque es algo que se siente y ya.─ comentó Regina y Belle asintió. ─ Así me siento yo con Emma.

Regina sabía que eso era más el alcohol sacando la valentía escondida adentro de ella porque hasta hace unas horas, decir el nombre de Emma en voz alta, causaba una punzada en su corazón. Se había dicho a si misma esa mañana que ese día sería diferente y que no dejaría que el recuerdo de Emma la torturara, quizás hablar de ella frente a Tink y Belle, compartir lo que sentía y exponerse lo suficiente ante ellas con su pasado sería un nuevo paso en superar lo que sentía por la rubia.

─Gold habrá hecho lo que hizo, pero Emma no confió en mí. ¿Tú confías en Gold?─ preguntó la mujer mirando a Belle. Sin dar tiempo a la mujer a contestar, Regina añadió:─ Podrás quererlo todo lo que quieras pero si no existe confianza, terminarán lastimándose el uno al otro. Como nos pasó a Emma y a mí.

─Deberías decirle todo eso a Emma.─ sugirió Tink. Regina negó con su cabeza.

─No me contesta las llamadas, ni los mensajes de texto. Hoy me prometí a mí misma que no le llamaría, ni le enviaría mensajes.

─Bueno, son las doce y cuarto, técnicamente, ya es un nuevo día. ¿Qué tal si llamas a Emma de mi celular y le dices lo que sientes?─ preguntó Tink de forma persuasiva colocando su celular frente a Regina.

─No creo que eso sea buena idea.─ mencionó Belle mirando a Regina. Tink hizo señas para que no hablara más.─ No estás en tus cinco sentidos Regina. Esto puede acabar peor de lo que está.

─Belle, ¿podrías dejar de sobre pensar todo?─ preguntó Tink molesta.─ Regina deberías llamar a Emma y dejarle saber todo. Si después de escucharte quiere seguir ignorándote, eso es problema de ella, al menos tú te sacas toda es rabia que tienes adentro y sigues con tu vida.

Regina tomó el celular de Tink y marcó el número de Emma. El teléfono sonó por varios segundos hasta que la voz de Emma se escuchó al otro lado. El valor que había recopilado, tan pronto como reconoció la voz de Emma, se esfumó. Regina devolvió el teléfono a Tink, pero ella volvió a ponérselo en su mano y le dedicó una mirada que si llegara a matar, Regina estaría tres metros bajo tierra. Tink tomó a Belle de la mano y ambas se fueron a la pista de baile, dejando a Regina sola para que hablara.

─¿Terry? No te escucho bien, la música está muy alta.

─No es Terry.

─Regina…

─Antes que cuelgues quiero que me escuches.─ añadió Regina impidiendo que Emma hablara.

─Te dí la oportunidad de que te defendieras y no lo hiciste.─ contestó Emma de forma cortante.

─¿Sabes por qué no lo hice? Porque dijera lo que dijera, tú ya te habías hecho de la idea de que yo había sido la culpable de lo que había pasado. Maldición Emma, pensé que confiabas en mí. Veo que me equivoqué.

─Regina, ¿estás tomando?

─¿Qué importa si estoy tomando? Eso no cambiará el hecho de que se te hace más fácil pensar lo peor de las personas que aceptar que hay personas, más allá de tu familia que realmente te quieren y serían incapaces de lastimarte.

─Me imagino que una de esas personas eres tú, ¿cierto?─ preguntó de forma sarcástica Emma.─ Pásame a Terry.

─No lo haré.

─Regina, por favor, pásame a Terry.

─No quiero hacerlo Emma.─ al otro lado del teléfono, Emma bufó molesta.

─¿Dónde están?

─No estás invitada a nuestra noche de chicas.

─No me importa. Conociendo a Terry, sé dónde están. Voy para allá.─ diciendo esto, la llamada se cortó.

Regina se quedó mirando el teléfono por varios segundos, como si estuviera esperando a que hiciera algo. Tink y Belle se acercaron a ella unos minutos después, sonrientes.

─Emma viene para acá.─ soltó Regina tan pronto como Tink y Belle se sentaron en sus sillas.

─¿Eso es bueno, cierto?¿Le dijiste dónde estábamos?─ Regina negó con su cabeza.

─Emma sigue molesta conmigo y viene para acá. Yo no quiero verla si ella está molesta. Yo estoy molesta con ella también y lo menos que quiero hacer es verla.

─Les dije que llamarla era una mala idea.─ comentó Belle fulminando con la mirada a Tink.

─Bueno, podemos irnos y así ella no nos encontrara.─ sugirió Tink a lo que Belle y Regina apoyaron.

Ellas recogieron sus cosas lo más rápido que pudieron y se adentraron al tumulto de personas para poder salir. Luego de varios empujones para poder pasar, lograron salir del lugar.

─¿Ahora para dónde?

─Ahora yo las llevaré a sus hogares.─ contestó una voz a sus espaldas.

Regina cerró los ojos. Conocía perfectamente quien era la dueña de esa voz. Las tres mujeres se giraron para encontrarse frente a frente a una Emma, con su típica chaqueta roja y con brazos cruzados. Definitivamente el cambio y buen humor de Regina duraron hasta ese momento.

* * *

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior. Espero que este sea de su agrado. Como vemos, nuestras chicas andan todavía peleadas. Esto, aunque un poco triste, lo encuentro positivo porque vemos a los personajes en otra faceta. Creo que eso es más divertido para el que escribe, que para el que lee, pero todo esto tendrá una resolución que espero sea del agrado de todos. Gracias por su constante apoyo. Un abrazo, Deb.

 **Respuesta a comentarios dejados en el capítulo anterior** :

sjl: Hola, es un capítulo algo triste pero todas las relaciones tienen sus altas y bajas. Es parte de todo en la vida. Gracias por comentar. un abrazo, Deb.

Lrg: Hola, me alegra que te guste mi historia. Gracias por comentar. Un abrazo, Deb.

Mills:Emma es un poco cabezota, Regina también Vaya combinación estas dos mujeres. La aparición de Cora será determinante para Regina. ¿Será la mujer fuerte que ella sabe que es o dejará que su madre la controle como lo hizo en un pasado? Gracias por comentar. Un abrazo, Deb.


	10. y una visita

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis y la producción de ABC. Mi único propósito con dichos personajes es hacerlos víctimas de mis locuras para diversión, gusto propio y de quien lo lea.

* * *

Capítulo 10:… y una visita

Emma se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué pensó que ella y Regina, sentadas una al lado de la otra en su escarabajo amarillo, sería una buena idea. Al ver en las condiciones en que estaban las otras chicas, cosa que ya se podía imaginar, su lado policiaco salió a flote. Ella sabía que David estaba por salir de su turno así que lo llamó para que él se encargara de llevar a Terry y Belle a sus hogares porque ninguna estaba apta para tomar el volante. De Regina se encargaría ella.

Luego de varias excusas por parte de Regina, malas caras por parte de ambas y mucha tensión, la morocha aceptó que Emma la llevara. Desde el momento en que Emma encendió el auto, Regina no había dicho palabra alguna. Algo que Emma no sabía si agradecer o maldecir.

─ ¿Piensas estar todo el camino callada?─ Regina tan solo ignoró la pregunta y fijó su mirada en los autos que pasaban por el lado de ellas.─ Cuando llamaste me pediste que te escuchara, ahora que al fin podemos habar no dices palabra alguna.

La otra mujer ni se inmutó en mirarla. Parecía perdida en lo que ocurría fuera del auto, como si a su lado no tuviera a una rubia, a punto de perder la paciencia, esperando que ella dijera algo.

─Ya dije lo que tenía que decir.─ contestó Regina de forma pasiva.

─ ¿Así que culpas lo que pasó a mi falta de confianza?─ preguntó Emma molesta. ─ Si yo no confío en ti, tú mucho menos confías en mí.

─ ¿Cómo así? Desde el momento en que te conocí confié en ti Emma. Te conté mi pasado. Con eso nada más deberías ver que si tuve el valor de decirte toda la pesadilla que ha sido mi vida tenía que tener cierto nivel de confianza en ti.─ contestó Regina alzando la voz.

─No me dijiste que sabías cómo encontrar a August.─ ante la respuesta de Emma Regina entornó los ojos.

─Eso no significa que no confíe en ti. Esa información, que para efectos del momento en que ocurrieron nuestras diferencias no había hecho absolutamente nada con ella, la descubrí yo, así que yo estaba en todo el derecho de decidir qué hacer con ella.

─Olvidemos lo de la información. Como bien dijiste, puedes hacer con ella lo que se te pegue la gana. Lo que me molestó fue que me sacaras de la investigación. Pensé que habíamos dejado claro la diferencia entre lo personal y lo profesional.─ Regina tuvo que contenerse de decir lo que había descubierto esa noche en el restaurante italiano, sobre como Gold había sido el que había hablado con Glass para que la sacaran y que ella no había tenido nada que ver.

─¿Enserio me creerías capaz de hacer eso?─ preguntó Regina con tono afligido.

─Hasta ese día no. Pero como me ocultaste lo de August, ¿por qué no creerte capaz de traicionarme de esta forma?─ preguntó Emma con un tono que solo denotaba dolor y tristeza.

Regina bajó su mirada, gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro, ella culpaba al alcohol por este desliz. No quería que Emma la viera llorar. Con cierta rudeza secó las lágrimas con la parte trasera de su mano y aún con ojos llorosos miró fijamente a Emma.

─¿No te bastaba con pensar que te quería y eras lo suficientemente importante para mí como para no lastimarte?─ ante esa pregunta Emma se quedó callada.

Para Regina, el silencio de Emma decía más que mil palabras. Había admitido que la quería, que era importante para ella y Emma solo optó por quedarse callada. Eso había dolido más que todas las palabras que se habían dicho desde que habían discutido. Para su suerte, Emma detuvo el auto. Ya habían llegado al edificio del apartamento de Regina, ya la tortura de ambas había acabado. Regina comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad y estaba por bajarse cuando la mano de Emma tomando la de ella la detuvo.

─A veces el que quieran a uno, no basta Regina.─ ante esto Regina negó con su cabeza molesta y más lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos.─ Yo lo siento mucho, pensé que podía tener algo hermoso junto a ti pero veo que me equivoqué. No había recibido ni mensajes ni llamadas tuyas en todo el día, me sentía miserable, cuando escuché tu voz esta noche, por primera vez en días, sentí que todo podía mejorar. A pesar de que estaba ignorando tus llamadas, en el fondo moría por contestar. Así que cuando reconocí tu voz pensé en que estabas haciendo hasta lo imposible para disculparte conmigo, pero luego comenzaste a hablar y a involucrarme en algo que habías hecho tú, echando en cara mi falta de confianza. Estaba dispuesta a disculparte por todo, si solo hubieses aceptado lo que hiciste.─ Emma no sabía que había comenzado a llorar hasta el momento en que terminó.

Regina se encontraba en las mismas condiciones y a pesar de todo lo que acababa de decir, Emma quería tomar a Regina entre sus brazos y decirle que iban a poder superar eso, pero Emma sabía que sería algo imposible. Ella sabía que ambas eran tercas y no cederían, ambas creían tener la razón y eso les impedía poder llegar a un punto medio para poder tener una reconciliación.

Regina soltó su mano del agarre de Emma y salió del auto tambaleándose. Los zapatos que llevaba no favorecían en nada su situación. Pasó la mano por su cabello, acomodándoselo y se giró para enfrentar a Emma.

─¿No has considerado que la razón por la que no me he disculpado es porque no tengo por qué hacerlo? Quizás si antes de llegar a tus propias conclusiones hubieses escuchado mi versión habría algo que salvar. Es una lástima. Espero que te vaya bien en la vida Emma. Gracias por traerme sana y salva.─ contestó de la forma más cortante que pudo, se giró y comenzó a caminar de forma segura hacia la entrada de su edificio, dejando atrás lo que pudo ser y no fue.

Los rayos del sol iluminaron su habitación, Regina maldijo por no haber cerrado las ventanas tan pronto como llegó en la madrugada. Un intenso dolor taladraba su cabeza y sentía su estómago revuelto. Se levantó de la cama sin fuerzas y se dirigió al baño. Su imagen frente al espejo no era la mejor. Su cabello era un desastre y tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos. Tomó un baño caliente para relajar la tensión que sentía en sus músculos.

Trató de no pensar en la conversación que había tenido con Emma antes de bajarse del auto, pero se le había hecho imposible. Las palabras de Emma habían calado bastante y al único acuerdo que habían llegado era no estar juntas. Ahora que estaba en lo que podía considerar sus cinco sentidos podía imaginar todas las formas en que esa conversación pudo haber acabado si solo ella hubiese dicho la verdad.

Considero lo que la rubia le dijo, ella tampoco confiaba en Emma. Si confiara en ella, su orgullo no hubiese sido el vencedor, le hubiese dicho que el principal orquestador de su problema había sido Gold y quizás ahora mismo el problema sería cosa del pasado. Regina rió de forma sardónica. Eso, por más lindo que sonara, no pasaría.

Quizás la Regina del pasado lo hubiese hecho pero la del presente no. Sabía la calidad de ser humano que era, tenía sus fallas, pero no por eso significaba que tenía que doblegarse ante nadie para que esa persona se sienta mejor a cuenta de su dignidad. Emma había preferido creer lo peor de ella, aun cuando ella no había hecho nada sustancial para que Emma llegara a esas conclusiones. Si ella prefería creer en esa mentira, Regina no haría nada para cambiar su forma de pensar, pero de que Emma se enteraría de la verdad, de eso no había duda alguna.

Salió de la bañera con ideas algo maquiavélicas formándose en su cabeza en la que Gold era víctima de métodos de extorsión y tortura mientras confesaba ante Emma. Estaba segura de que la Suma Inquisición la envidiaría. Se puso la ropa más cómoda que encontró y se dirigió a su cocina para prepararse su desayuno. El sonido del timbre hizo que dejara a un lado la preparación de unas tostadas francesas y que fuera a atender a quien fuera que estaba al otro lado. Tan pronto como abrió se encontró frente a frente con su madre y justo detrás de ella estaba Robin cargando una pequeña recién nacida dormida en sus brazos.

─¡Sorpresa cariño!─ exclamó Cora abrazando a una perpleja Regina quien no esperaba ver al que por un tiempo había considerado su alma gemela.─ No pareces muy alegre por vernos. ¿No piensas invitarnos a pasar?

Regina asintió algo confundida y los dejó pasar. Robin solo le dedicó una incómoda sonrisa, no dijo ni una palabra, dando a demostrar lo incómodo que se sentía en esa situación.

─Si gustan, pueden sentarse en la sala.─ el hombre no dudó dos veces y se sentó. Regina se dirigió a la cocina y con dolor en su alma apagó la estufa, dejando su comida a medio hacer.

─No me gusta como has decorado el sitio.─ comentó Cora caminando por el apartamento como si fuera de ella, examinando cada aspecto de él.─ Está demasiado colorido.

─Soy yo quien vive en él y me siento a gusto con su apariencia.─ contestó Regina de forma cortante acercándose a ella.─ ¿Qué quieres madre? ¿Por qué Robin está aquí con su hija?─ preguntó en voz baja a su madre.

─¿No puedo visitar a mi hija? Robin fue muy amable en traerme.

─Ni siquiera sabía que vivías aquí.─ añadió el hombre molesto.

─Oh vamos Robin. Todos sabemos que extrañabas a Gina.─ ante lo último dicho por Cora, Robin desvió su mirada de Regina y fingió estar entretenido con la bebé.

─¿Dónde está Zelena?

─Por tu hermana no te preocupes. No está en el país. Está en un viaje de negocios en Londres.─ contestó su madre desinteresadamente.

─¿Viaje de negocios? ¿Qué hay de su hija? Ella no puede irse así porque sí. Ella la necesita.

─Estoy de acuerdo contigo cariño. Pero ya sabes cómo es tu hermana.─ contestó Cora tratando de aplacar la furia creciente de Regina, algo que promovió el efecto contrario.

─Sí, sé cómo es Zelena. Es una manipuladora, sociópata que proteges y no permites que se haga responsable de las consecuencias de sus acciones.

─Las cosas no son así Regina. Entiende a Zelena, su vida no ha sido fácil a…

─Basta de excusas mamá. Son solo buenas y convincentes para el que las da y yo no las quiero escuchar. ─ contestó Regina alzando su voz. Su dolor de cabeza estaba empeorando cada segundo que pasaba.

─Por eso estoy aquí. Ya no hay más excusas cariño.─ tanto como Regina y Robin miraron confundidos y sorprendidos a Cora.─ Quiero que seamos una familia.

─¿Esto es una broma, cierto?─ preguntó Regina perpleja ante la petición de su madre.

─No lo es cariño. Quiero que seamos una familia, una real, no la utopía que teníamos. Esa niña necesita una figura maternal verdadera y la realidad es que Zelena no es la persona idónea para ese puesto. Pero tú Regina, tú eres perfecta. Eres madura, tienes una carrera, amas a Robin. Eres la madre que esa niña se merece.─ Regina miró con disgusto a su madre.

─ Esa niña es mi sobrina y estoy de acuerdo contigo en que ella merece la mejor madre. Pero yo no soy un remplazo de nadie, mucho menos un plato de segunda mesa. Ser madre no es un puesto. Yo no soy perfecta. Mi vida ha sido un infierno y tanto como tú y como Zelena han puesto su parte en ello. Por primera vez siento que estoy haciendo cosas que realmente me hacen feliz.

─Eso son cosas que tú crees que te hacen feliz Regina. Pero la verdad es que solo estás buscando como llenar el vacío que sientes. Una ciudad nueva, un apartamento nuevo, o un ambiente nuevo no llenaran ese vacío porque lo que necesitas es a tu familia. Soy tu madre, sé lo que te conviene.

─¿Sabes lo que me conviene?─ preguntó Regina destilando cinismo.─ Por favor, ni yo sé lo que me conviene así que dudo que tú vayas a saber lo que es mejor para mí. Tuve a mi familia toda una vida y me sentía vacía, así que no, ustedes no son mi felicidad. Aquí he encontrado amigos, nuevas memorias, una nueva vida y aunque he tenido mis altas y bajas, siento que tomé la decisión correcta. Ni tú, ni nadie cambiará eso y mucho menos podrá destruir lo que con mucho esfuerzo he logrado estos pasados meses. Es por eso que te pido de la forma más respetuosa que puedo que te vayas de mi hogar.─ Cora miraba perpleja a su hija.

─¿Cómo te atreves a echarme? Soy tu madre y merezco más respeto.

─Porque eres mi madre no te he sacado a empujones. Por favor, te estoy pidiendo que te vayas a la buena.

─Regina, te pido que reconsideres. Somos tu familia, tienes que estar con nosotros. Es tu deber.─ Cora trataba de persuadirla pero eso hacía que ella se enfureciera más.

─Mi único deber es para conmigo misma, ser feliz sin depender de nada y nadie. Ya no puedes controlar mi vida madre. No tienes ese poder sobre mí ya. Tienes que respetar mi decisión y aceptar que esta es la vida que quiero disfrutar.

Cora se quedó de una sola pieza ante lo dicho por su hija. Le era difícil creer que su niña pequeña, la luz de sus ojos, la hija prodigio, la había traicionado de esa forma. Regina había resultado ser peor que Zelena y eso la hiciera sentir como un fracaso.

─Te arrepentirás Regina. Pero quiero que sepas que para cuando te des cuenta de tu error, como buena madre que soy, estaré esperándote y no te daré la espalda, te recibiré con los brazos abiertos.─ ante el cinismo de su madre Regina entornó sus ojos cansada de las palabras de su madre.─ Robin, vámonos.

─Siga usted adelante. Tengo algo que decirle a Regina.

─Quizás tú logres convencerla.─ añadió Cora esperanzada, mirando a Robin como su salvador.

─Claro, lo que usted diga.─ respondió Robin de forma sarcástica.

Cora salió del apartamento sin decir otra palabra, dejando a Regina, Robin y la bebé, que durante el intercambio de Cora y Regina, había permanecido dormida.

─Solo quería disculparme por el mal rato que te hicimos pasar.─ soltó Robin al ver que el silencio incómodo los rodeaba.─ Te seré sincero, yo no sabía que veníamos a verte a ti. Cora solo me pidió que la llevara, pero nunca me dijo a quién veníamos a ver.

─Eso es típico de mi madre. No te preocupes, te creo.─ Robin asintió.

─¿Cómo has estado?─ preguntó él con genuino interés.

─Pues he tenido mis altas y bajas, pero puedo decir que estoy bien, mejor que nunca.─ respondió Regina.

─Me alegro mucho…─ en ese momento la niña decidió que era hora de levantarse. Abrió sus ojos, muy parecidos a los de su padre, y comenzó a sollozar. Robin comenzó a mecerla con delicadeza, Regina tenía que admitir que la escena era muy enternecedora y no pudo evitar pensar con cierta nostalgia que en un pasado ella había soñado con un escenario parecido a ese, ellos dos formando su propia familia.

─¿Cómo se llama?─ preguntó Regina acercándose a Robin.

─Esmee, como mi mamá.─ Regina tomó la mano de la niña y comenzó a acariciársela, sirvendo de tranquilizante para la niña.

─¡Hola Esmee! Soy tu tía Regina. Eres el bebé más lindo que he conocido. Tienes que ser una buena chica y hacerle una que otra travesura a tu papá.

─Esmee si ignoras a tu tía, seré el hombre más agradecido en la faz de la Tierra.─ ante esto, Regina y Robin rieron.

─Serás un buen papá. No lo dudes nunca.

─Muchas gracias. ¿Sabes? Me siento más que orgulloso de ti.─ Regina miró confundida al hombre.─ La forma en que te enfrentaste a Cora. Fue sorprendente.

─¿Gracias?─ preguntó Regina echándose a reir.

─Espero que seas muy feliz Regina. Sé que esto no es un adiós, pero siento que las cosas entre nosotros no acabaron del todo bien. Siempre serás una persona importante en mi vida. Eso es lo menos que podría desearte.─ ante esto Regina sonrió agradecida.

─Les deseo lo mismo a ti y a tu pequeña hija. No quiero escucharme como una persona negativa pero, ¿piensas hacer algo respecto a lo que hizo Zelena? Ella te drogó, tienes evidencia de eso, y tú no consentiste a acostarte con ella. Es un crimen y no puede quedar impune.

─No tengo el corazón para acusar a la madre de mi hija.─ contestó Robin apenado, clara señal de que el tema le afectaba.

─Por lo que te hizo, ella no merece consideración o respeto de tu parte. Si decides que quieres que se haga justicia conozco una abogada muy buena que trata este tipo de casos. ¿Recuerdas a Marian Sherwood?

─Creo que sí. ¿Esa no era tu eterna rival en la Escuela de Derecho?

─Esa misma. Hace unos meses me agregó a una de estas redes sociales que están de moda hoy día y nos hemos comunicado varias veces por ahí. Te enviaré su número por mensaje de texto a tu celular para que hables con ella y te orientes.─ Robin sonrió agradecido.

─Muchas gracias. Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya para que puedas comer tranquila. Hasta pronto Regina. ─ diciendo esto, con la mano que tenía libre tomó la de Regina y la apretó afectivamente.

─Hasta pronto Robin.

Tan pronto como Robin salió de su apartamento, Regina se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor. Había quedado en mejores términos con Robin, de paso lo había encaminado para que se hiciera justicia por lo que había hecho Zelena y había enfrentado a su madre. Había enfrentado su pasado y había salido victoriosa. Ahora le quedaba enfrentar lo que el presente y el futuro le pusieran en el camino. Sea lo que sea que pase, Regina tenía el presentimiento de que ella podría con todo. Sonrió genuinamente y se dirigió a la cocina para terminar su comida.

* * *

¡Hola!

Espero que estén bien. DIsculoen la tardanza en subir el capítulo. Esta semana fue un poco rara y el capítulo lo terminé ahora que les guste. Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior. No recuerdo si les constesté los c omentarios pero de no haberlo hecho me lo dejan saber.

Un abrazo, Deb


	11. y una disculpa

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis y la producción de ABC. Mi único propósito con dichos personajes es hacerlos víctimas de mis locuras para diversión, gusto propio y de quien lo lea.

* * *

Capítulo 11:... y una disculpa

─¿Tú aquí? ¿Y ese milagro?

Ante la pregunta de Terry, Emma entornó los ojos. Bien era cierto que estaba evitando ir al café desde que las cosas entre ella y Regina se habían deteriorado, el café era de su hermana, podía ir y venir cuando quisiera. El que llevara más de dos semanas sin ir no tenía nada que ver con no querer encontrarse con Regina.

─Tengo la mañana libre.─ contestó Emma sin ánimos.

─Claro. ¿No tiene nada que ver con que hoy es el caso de Baedan Gold y cierta morena estará toda la mañana ocupada en ello, lo que reduce las oportunidades de encontrarte con ella a cero?

─¿Podrías dejar de hacer preguntas que no vienen al caso Terry? Quiero un chocolate caliente.─ Terry se encogió de hombros, anotó la orden de Emma y sin decir otra palabra se retiró.

Emma suspiró sintiendo un atisbo de frustración crecer en ella. ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en recordarle a Regina? Mary y David se pasaban haciendo insinuaciones e indirectas que ella comprendía a la perfección, ahora Terry hacía lo mismo.

Llevaba días pensando que quizás ella había actuado de forma irracional en cuanto a condenar a Regina, le dio oportunidad para que se defendiera y no lo hizo. Pero no podía evitar en pensar en las palabras de Regina: "¿No has considerado que la razón por la que no me he disculpado es porque no tengo por qué hacerlo?" En un principio pensó que Regina decía eso por terquedad y no querer admitir sus acciones. Ahora pensaba que quizás había algo más detrás de sus palabras y si eso era correcto, Emma sabía que había cometido un gran error.

─Aquí tienes tu orden.─ dijo Terry colocando la taza humeante de chocolate caliente.─ ¿Quieres canela para el chocolate?

─ ¿Has hablado con Regina? ─ Terry enarcó una ceja confundida y algo sorprendida.

─Vaya, pasamos del no 'no hagas preguntas que no vienen al caso' a preguntar directamente por ella. La respuesta es sí. Hablo con Regina todos los días.

─¿No te ha dicho nada que yo deba saber?

─¿A qué se debe todo esto Emma?─ preguntó Terry sentándose en la silla vacía que quedaba justo frente a la de Emma.

─Algo que dijo Regina la madrugada que tuvieron su noche de chicas.

─¿Te habló de lo que descubrió ese día?─preguntó Terry saltando emocionada en su asiento.

─No, ¿qué descubrió ese día?─ Terry se quedó callada. Le había prometido a Regina que no diría nada.─ Terry, por favor, si sabes algo que yo deba saber, te pido que me lo digas.

─Prometí no decir nada…

─Entiendo. Tan solo dime si he sido injusta con Regina. Así tú no faltas a tu palabra y yo me entero si debo empezar a arrastrarme de rodillas para que Regina me disculpe.

─Emma esto es algo que deberías preguntarle a Regina.─ contestó Terry mirándola apenada.

─Por la forma en que le estás dando vueltas al asunto, traté a Regina mal por nada…Necesitaré un par de rodilleras.

─Lo dijiste tú, no yo.

─¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué descubrió Regina esa noche?

─Creo que yo podría contestarle esa pregunta.─ contestó una voz masculina a espaldas de Emma. Ambas mujeres dirigieron sus miradas al dueño de la voz.

─¿Por qué no me sorprende que usted sepa lo que pasó?─ preguntó Emma a un Gold con cara de pocos amigos. ─ ¿Qué tiene que decirme?

─¿Podrías traerme una taza de té?─ preguntó el hombre a una Tink que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

─¿Qué piensa hacer usted?─ preguntó la chica en susurros fulminándolo con la mirada.

─Decir la verdad. Tratar de arreglar el daño que ocasioné.─ contestó el hombre con voz apenada.─ Quizás así mi hijo y Belle puedan mirarme a la cara sin querer matarme por hacer las cosas a mi manera.

─Bien, una taza de té será. Se la traigo en unos minutos.─ diciendo esto Terry desapareció de la vista de Emma y Gold.

─¿Podría explicarme qué está pasando?─ preguntó Emma perdiendo la paciencia.

─¿Quiere que vaya al grano?─ preguntó el hombre tomando el asiento que hasta hace unos segundos Terry ocupaba. Emma asintió.─ Fui yo quien habló con Sidney Glass para que quedara fuera del caso de mi hijo.

─¿Fue usted? No entiendo nada.

─Señorita Swan, usted es una persona tenaz, buena en lo que hace y con una sed enorme de justicia. Mi hijo cometió un crimen, usted fue la encargada de encerrarlo en una celda para que se hiciera responsable de los actos que cometió. Soy un padre que haría lo que sea por ver a mi hijo bien, así que busqué a la mejor abogada que conozco. Luego me entero que usted y ella tienen una relación. Conozco la integridad de Regina, pero también conozco lo difícil que ha sido vida y no es para menos tomando en consideración la madre y hermana que tiene. Como dije, conozco a Regina, pero no la conozco a usted, no sé lo que sería capaz de hacer para lograr sus objetivos y teniendo a Regina de su lado…

─Pensó que yo sacaría provecho de mi relación con Regina para lograr encerrar a Baedan definitivamente.─ añadió Emma terminando la línea de pensamiento.

─Tenía que eliminar la amenaza.─ añadió Gold.

─ Y pensar que yo acusé a Regina beneficiarse de nuestra relación para sacarme de la investigación. ¿Qué hice?─ preguntó Emma frustrada y molesta consigo misma.

─Se merece que le pida una disculpa.

─Claro Gold, lo que diga.─ Emma se levantó de forma inmediata del asiento y tomó su cartera.─ Pague mi chocolate caliente y queda olvidado todo.

─¿Para dónde piensa ir usted?

─Tengo que hablar con Regina.

Diciendo esto salió casi corriendo del café con una disculpa y esperanza de que Regina tuviera el corazón para disculparla. Gold dejó suficiente dinero como para cubrir la orden de Emma y la de él y la siguió.

Regina no se esperaba el giro del caso. Había puesto mucho empeño en la defensa de su cliente, su amigo, para nada. Baedan se declaró a sí mismo como culpable del crimen, con las pruebas que ya había y dicha confesión, el juicio sería uno breve.

─Te están ofreciendo una condena reducida. Cinco años en prisión a cambio de la información del paradero de August.

─La tomo.─ contestó Baedan a Regina.

─¿No confiabas en que lograría sacarte libre?─ preguntó Regina con un tono decepcionado.

─Claro que confiaba en que harías tu mejor trabajo. Es solo que soy culpable Regina, no hay nada más que buscar.

─Bae irás a prisión. Tu padre me va a matar.─ añadió Regina pasándose una mano por el cabello.

─Mi padre entenderá. Estás haciendo un maravilloso trabajo. Conseguiste una condena menor a la que me correspondía. August será encarcelado y él también cumplirá por sus crímenes.

─ No siento que haya hecho bien mi trabajo.─ Baedan se acercó a ella y abrazó.

─Lo hiciste. Ambos hicimos lo correcto Regina. Saldré en un par de años y recuperaré mi vida.

─Eso espero Bae. Vamos a notificarle a fiscalía que aceptas la propuesta.

Poco tiempo después, Regina salió del tribunal con cierta pesadez en su corazón al dejar a su amigo con Gold y con las personas que estaban a cargo de que lo llevar a la prisión donde pasaría varios años. Agradecía al cielo que Gold llegó justo a tiempo. Esperaba un insulto de su parte pero lo que recibió a cambio fue un abrazo. El hombre seguía siendo un bastardo ante sus ojos pero no negaba que ante la situación sentía lástima por ambos. Es por eso que decidió dejarlos a solas y retirarse a su apartamento. A paso acelerado se dirigió a la orilla de calle para detener un taxi.

─ ¿Cómo te fue en el caso?─ preguntó Emma a espaldas de Regina. Regina se giró confundida.

─¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

─ Hablé con Gold.─ Regina enarcó una ceja.

─Así que ya sabes la verdad.

─Sí. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?─ preguntó Emma acercándose a Regina.

─No iba a servir de nada. No confiaste en mí desde un principio.

─ Eso es cierto. No confié y pensé lo peor de ti cuando nunca me has dado razones para hacerlo.

─Me alegra que ya lo sepas.─ Regina se giró dándole la espalda a Emma y posando su mirada en el mar de autos que pasaban frente a ella.

─ ¿Podrías perdonarme algún día?─ ante las palabras dichas por Emma, Regina cerró sus ojos, tomó una bocanada de aire y volvió a dirigir su mirada a Emma.

─¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto tan fácil para ti? Me acusaste injustamente. ¿Pretendes que te perdone así porque sí?─ preguntó Regina enojada.

─No. Sé que actué mal. Lo menos que merezco es tu perdón. Me considero dichosa porque ahora mismo me estás hablando, dándome la oportunidad de ser escuchada.

─Todo el mundo merece la oportunidad de ser escuchado. Si no tienes más que decir, me voy retirando.

─¿Te vas a ir así porque sí? Estoy aquí, puedes insultarme, herirme por todo lo que te dije. Tan solo di algo, el que seas fría e indiferente me está matando Regina.─ la morena solo negó con su cabeza.

─¿Qué gano con humillarte y decirte una que otra verdad? Eso no me hará sentirme mejor y dudo mucho que eso ayude con el cargo de conciencia que sientes ahora. ¿Quieres saber si te perdono? Creo que la respuesta no es lo que quieres escuchar.

─Prefiero que me digas las cosas a que te las reserves.─ contestó Emma con un atisbo de dolor en su voz.

─En estos momentos no me nace perdonarte. Cuando pienso en hacerlo a mi mente solo llegan recuerdos de tus palabras, dichas con toda la intención de lastimarme. Necesito tiempo. Porque si por mi fuera, en estos momentos, daría media vuelta y te juro Emma que no volverías a saber de mí.

─¿Qué te detiene de hacerlo?─ preguntó Emma con desespero y voz temblorosa debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.─¿ Qué te detiene de irte y no volverme a ver? Es lo menos que merezco.

─Me gusta esta vida y un corazón roto no es suficiente como para yo abandonarla.

─Entonces, ¿qué? No podremos evitarnos toda la vida si pensamos vivir en la misma ciudad. En algún momento te toparás conmigo.─ Regina se encogió de hombros.

─Aprenderemos a vivir con eso. Tenías vida antes de yo llegar aquí. Tienes vida ahora, no veo cuál es el problema. Incluso cuando terminamos llevabas tu vida normal.

─¿Crees que desde que terminé contigo mi vida ha sido color de rosa? Me sentía miserable Regina. Quería olvidar todo y correr a tus brazos, pero el enojo que sentía me lo impedía.─ Regina rió en tono sarcástico.

─¡Qué irónica es la vida! Ahora es mi enojo y decepción lo que impiden que pueda tan si quiera mirarte a los ojos y decirte lo que mi corazón está diciendo a gritos. Hay veces que el amor no basta Emma. Esta es una de esas ocasiones.

Diciendo esto se dirigió nuevamente a la orilla de la acera. Regino agradeció al cielo que un taxi disponible estaba cerca. Levantó su mano haciendo señas para que el auto se detuviera. Emma solo la observaba atónita. Ella no podía dejar ir a Regina. Pero era eso lo que estaba haciendo. Su corazón decía que la detuviera pero su mente le repetía una y otra vez que la dejara ir.

─ Un consejo antes de irme.─ dijo Regina mirando a Emma antes de entrar al taxi. ─Perdónate a ti misma. Así podrás estar en paz con tus acciones.─ con esas últimas palabras, Regina cerró la puerta del taxi y se fue.

Emma se quedó observando el auto hasta perderse de vista. Caminó por unos minutos hasta llegar a un pequeño parque lleno de familias. Tomó asiento en un banco que quedaba debajo de un árbol y dejó escapar todas las lágrimas que había reprimido durante su conversación con Regina.

Sabía que ella sola se había buscado esta situación. Pero no negaba que le dolía enormemente lo fría que había sido Regina. Ahora que estaba del otro lado, sentía lo que Regina sintió en ese momento y no era algo agradable. Verla irse, escuchar cómo usó palabras similares a las que ella le dijo destruía su corazón. Emma tomó su teléfono y llamó a la única persona que sabía que siempre tendría palabras de aliento para ella: su hermana. Solo esperaba que la llamada la ayudara a sentirse mejor, tenía que ir a trabajar y en esas condiciones no podía hacerlo.

Regina se miró al espejo por segunda vez desde que había llegado al café, el maquillaje no podía tapar lo hinchados que estaban sus ojos por haber llorado. La noche estaba por caer y ya habían pasado varias horas desde que se había ido del tribunal. En un principio se sintió invencible pero tan pronto como entró por la puerta de su apartamento, las emociones pudieron con ella y terminó llorando sentada en uno de los sillones de su cocina con una pinta de mantecado de chocolate en su falda. Trató de hornear pero ni eso hacía que sus ánimos mejoraran. Es por eso que llamó a Terry y a Belle para que salieran. Necesitaba distraerse y estaba bastante segura que ellas podrían ayudar.

─¡Hola extraña!─ saludó Belle acercándose a Regina.

─¡Hey!

─¿Cómo te ha ido?─ preguntó la chica tomando asiento justo frente a Regina.

─Bueno, tomando en consideración que Baedan está en prisión en estos momentos… normal.

─Sí. Estaba hablando con Rumford hace unos momentos y me contó lo que pasó.

─¿Ya se hablan?─ Belle se encogió de hombros.

─Por así decirlo no. Pero la situación ameritaba que aunque sea lo llamara y dijera una que otra palabra consoladora. Rumford es un hombre difícil de tratar, podrá ser intimidante y poderoso, pero al final del día su única compañía es la soledad. Va a regresar a Storybrooke mañana, así que es posible que no lo vuelva a ver en un buen tiempo, quién sabe y no vuelva a saber de él…

─Vaya, ya entiendo porque quedó tan encantado contigo.─ comentó Regina, Belle miró confundida a la mujer.─ Eres demasiado buena para él. ¿Te dijo que habló con Emma y le contó la verdad?

─No me dijo nada…

─Quizás has sido una buena influencia en él después de todo.

─Quizás sí, pero siento que siempre será así. Creo que él puede cambiar, pero no quiero que el cambio sea porque yo quiero, el cambio tiene que salir de él, para que él se sienta bien consigo mismo. Si no es así, volverá a caer en lo mismo.

─ ¿Por qué el amor es así de complicado?─ Belle se encogió de hombros sin decir otra palabra.

El sonido del celular de Regina sacó de sus pensamientos a ambas chicas. Regina buscó su celular y miró extrañada la pantalla al no reconocer el número.

─¿Hola?

─¡Regina!─ exclamó la voz de Henry al otro lado del teléfono con un tono que preocupó a Regina de inmediato. ─ Necesito tu ayuda, Emma no me responde y tengo mucho miedo.

─Tranquilo Henry. ¿Qué está pasando?

─El novio de mamá está muy molesto, hay gente extraña en la casa y todos están hablando en voz alta.─ contestó el niño asustado.

─¿Puedes escaparte de la casa?

─Regina tengo mucho miedo, no puedo.

─Tranquilo cariño. Escóndete en tu habitación, voy para allá.

─Aquí te espero…

Con esas última palabras de Henry, Regina colgó la llamada. Belle la miraba confundida y expectante. Regina sabía que tenía que ir a ayudar a Henry pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

¡Hola lindas personas que me leen!

Primero: Espero puedan disculpar la tardanza de este capítulo. El semestre está acabándose y las cosas se están espezando a apretar en cuestión a la universidad. Pero aquí está.

Segundo: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Gracias por el apoyo. Responderé sus mensajes tan pronto pueda.

Un abrazo a todos,

Deb :)


	12. y un operativo

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis y la producción de ABC. Mi único propósito con dichos personajes es hacerlos víctimas de mis locuras para diversión, gusto propio y de quien lo lea.

* * *

Capítulo 12:… y un operativo

Emma nunca se había descrito a si misma como cobarde. Desde pequeña había enfrentado numerosos retos y obstáculos con valentía. Eso en parte fue lo que le motivó a convertirse en oficial. Amaba lo que hacía. Nunca llegó a sentir miedo en ninguna intervención o investigación que le asignaban hasta ese día.

La primera sorpresa que se llevó fue la llamada de Sidney Glass informándole que necesitaba que formara parte de la intervención que se llevaría a cabo para detener a August Booth. Ella aceptó sin dudarlo dos veces. La segunda sorpresa fue cuando vio la dirección donde se encontraban en esos momentos: la casa de Henry.

El miedo que sentía en esos momentos no tenía nombre. Temía por Henry, un niño inocente que nada tenía que ver con lo que ahí iba a pasar. Su mayor deseo en esos momentos era que todo pasara sin ningún mayor incidente, que August se entregara y que nadie saliera perjudicado.

─ ¿Te encuentras bien Swan?─ preguntó Graham, uno de los oficiales, al ver lo callada que estaba Emma.─ Te ves algo pálida.

─Estoy bien Wolfe. No perdamos tiempo. Ustedes se quedan aquí. ─ ordenó Emma acercándose ella sola a la entrada del edificio. Graham decidió ignorar la orden y seguirla.

─¿Qué pretendes al ir sola?

─Tratar de que August se entregue a la buena. Quiero hablar primero con él.─ contestó Emma de forma cortante.

─Eso suena a un intento suicida. ¿Por qué crees que Glass envió a más personas de lo que acostumbra a esta operación? Estas personas ya tienen que saber que vamos tras ellos. ¿Crees que se entregarán tan fácilmente? A estas alturas no solo nos debe estar esperando August, él debe tener más personas trabajando para él.

─Confía en mi entonces. Podemos llegar a un acuerdo.─ Graham negó molestó.

─No dejaré que vayas sola.

─Bien, entrarás conmigo pero los demás se quedarán afuera.─ el hombre asintió.

Ambos se acercaron a la puerta. Mientras más cerca estaba, el ruido de las personas en el interior aumentaba. Sabía que esa movida era o de ganar o de perder. Pero si entraba con todos los oficiales eso podría provocar que se desatara una confrontación entre ambos bandos al sentirse amenazados.

Emma miró a Graham a su lado, era la primera vez que trabajaban juntos. Él trabajaba en otra división bajo la administración de Glass. Solo había cruzado dos o tres palabras con él antes de ese día y por su carácter y formación, Emma comprendía su actitud. Su división tenía fama por ser exitosa en sus operaciones, todos trabajaban en grupo y eso les garantizaba la victoria en ocasiones. Emma reconocía que su modo de operar era efectivo, pero ella quería evitar un enfrentamiento directo, al menos hasta que lograra ver si Henry estaba ahí y de así ser el caso, lograr sacarlo y ponerlo a salvo.

─ Existe la posibilidad de que haya un menor ahí adentro. ─ comentó Emma antes de tocar la puerta.

─¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes?─ preguntó el hombre. ─ Hubiésemos hecho la operación girando en torno a esta información.

─No reconocí la dirección hasta ahora que llegamos. Por eso quiero tratar de que la intervención sea lo más pasiva posible.

Emma tocó la puerta fuertemente. Las voces seguían siendo altas y fuertes. La puerta se abrió un poco y la madre de Henry asomó su rostro. Tan pronto como vió a Emma salió de la casa y cerró la puerta.

─Sé por lo que vienes. ─ indicó la mujer temerosa mientras veía a Emma y Graham.

─No queremos que esto llegue a mayores.─ respondió Emma de forma calmada.

─Dudo que eso vaya a pasar. Tan pronto como August supo que la sentencia de Baedan había sido reducida a cambio de la información, él llamó a sus amigos. Los está esperando y no está solo.─ Graham miró a Emma expectante, no era información nueva, él ya estaba preparado pero quería ver si Emma quería seguir la idea de ir de forma pasiva.

─¿Cuántos hombres hay?─ preguntó Graham al ver la cara pensativa de Emma.

─ Siete u ocho. Están todos armados.

─Swan, entrar solo nosotros dos es un acto suicida.─ indicó Graham.

─¿Henry está ahí?─ preguntó Emma preocupada. La otra mujer asintió.─ Tenemos que sacar a Henry primero.

─Estoy de acuerdo.─ contestó el hombre. ─ ¿Puedes mantener a August y sus hombres ocupados mientras lo sacamos?─ preguntó dirigiéndose a la mamá de Henry.

─Creo que sí.─ contestó la mujer.

─Bien, yo seré quien entre y lo saque.─ indicó Emma.─ Tan pronto como de la señal, avisa a los demás para que entren.

─Yo me quedaré cubriéndote en la parte de abajo.─ indicó Graham y Emma asintió.

La mamá de Henry abrió la puerta y verificó que nadie estuviera cerca. Tan pronto como vio que no había nadie, dejó pasar a Emma y Graham. La mujer señaló hacia las escaleras, indicándole a Emma que Henry se encontraba en el segundo piso. Emma asintió indicando que comprendió el mensaje y acto seguido, la otra mujer se dirigió por una de las puertas donde mayor era el sonido. Tomándo una bocanada de aire Emma se dirigió al segundo piso en busca de Henry dejando a Graham atrás.

No muy lejos de ahí, dos mujeres se encontraban en la parte trasera del edificio, en la búsqueda de las escaleras de emergencia.

─Regina, esto no es una buena idea.─ repitió Belle por sexta vez en esa noche.

─No lo es Belle. Llamé a Emma mil veces pero no respondió.

─Hubiésemos llamado a David o la policía.

─ Y tú debiste de haberte quedado en el café.─ contestó Regina irritada.

─No iba a dejarte ir sola.

─Entonces baja la voz. ¡Ahí están las escaleras!

Las escaleras estaban a varios metros de distancia del suelo. Regina trató de saltar para alcanzarlas pero no lo logró

─Te voy a subir en mis hombros para que hales las escaleras y logres bajarlas.─ sugirió Regina bajándose un poco para que Belle pudiera subirse a sus hombros.

Belle asintió y siguió las órdenes de Regina. Tan pronto como tuvo las escaleras en sus manos las empujó levemente hacia abajo y las mismas se hicieron un poco más largas. Con cuidado, Regina bajó a la otra mujer de sus hombros.

─Necesito que te quedes aquí. Si pasa algo o escuchas algo que te indique que lo que está pasando no es nada bueno, busca ayuda.─ Belle asintió con temor grabado en sus ojos.

─Ten cuidado Regina.─ ante las palabras de Belle, Regina sonrió y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Esto lo hacía por Henry, se repetía la morena mientras se alejaba poco a poco del suelo. Para ella, él valía el arriesgarse, valía poner sus miedos a un lado y lograr sacarlo de ahí. Varios segundos después la mujer llegó al lado de una ventana, se asomó y sonrió al reconocer que esa era la habitación de Henry. Con una mano abrió la ventana y se deslizó cuidadosamente hacia adentro de la habitación.

─¿Henry?─ susurró la mujer buscando al chico con la mirada.

─¿Regina?─ preguntó el chico saliendo del armario, corriendo a los brazos de Regina y abrazándola.

─Ya estoy aquí. No te preocupes.

─Tengo mucho miedo Regina.─ decía el chico mientras gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

─Te voy a sacar de aquí.─ el niño asintió expectante.

En ese momento escucharon como alguien trataba de forzar la puerta que Henry había asegurado. Regina y Henry se miraron asustados. El seguro no era moderno y si la persona era lo suficientemente lista podría abrirlo en cuestión de segundos. Regina sabía que no tenían tiempo para escapar asi que tomó a Henry de la mano y lo dirigió al armario, buscó con su mirada algún objeto con qué defenderse pero lo único que encontró fue un bate, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó y se escondió junto a Henry en el armario. La puerta se abrió y pasos se comenzaron a escuchar. Henry abrazaba a Regina con más fuerza a cada paso que se escuchaba.

─¿Henry? ¿Estás aquí?─ preguntaba la persona que acababa de entrar. Henry y Regina reconocieron la voz de inmediato. Henry abrió la puerta del armario y salió rapidamente, Regina lo imitó.

─¡Emma!─exclamó el chico tan pronto como vio a la rubia buscando debajo de su cama.

─¡Gracias al cielo te encontré!─ decía la mujer levantándose del suelo.─ ¿Regina?─ preguntó confundida al ver a la morena detrás del chico.

Si Emma había sentido miedo antes, viendo que Regina también estaba ahí le causaba pavor. Tenía que sacar a dos personas antes que se desatara el infierno y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

─¿Qué haces aquí?─ preguntó la morena sacando a Emma de sus pensamientos.

─Yo... Hay un operativo en marcha para detener a August.─ Regina miró perpleja a Emma.

─¿Estamos en medio de un operativo?─ preguntó Henry curioso a lo que Emma asentía con su cabeza.

─Tengo que sacarlos de aquí inmediatamente.─ respondió Emma mirando a Regina.

─Hay una escalera de emergencias al lado de la ventana.─ indicó Regina señalando la ventana.

Emma se acercó a la ventana y asomó su cabeza para comprobar la información de Regina y ver si era segura, cosa que no era pero era la mejor opción para que Regina y Henry escaparan.

─Bien, Henry primero.─ el niño asintió.

Emma lo ayudó a subirse a la ventana y luego a alcanzar la escalera. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Henry comenzó a bajar la escalera. Emma suspiró al ver a Belle en la calle esperando por el niño. Cuando a Henry le faltaban unos metros para llegar al suelo Emma dirigió su mirada a Regina.

─Ahora te toca a ti.

─¿Qué hay de ti?─ preguntó Regina preocupada.─ No puedes quedarte aquí.

─No te preocupes por mí. Estoy acostumbrada a esto.

─August… esto no hubiese pasado si te hubiese dicho antes.─ contestó Regina apenada.

─No es el momento de hablar… Pero cuando todo esto acabe, nos debemos una conversación.─ Regina asintió con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.─ Te toca a ti.

Justo en ese momento se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos extraños en el primer piso, como si dos personas estuviera discutiendo. Emma sabía lo que significaba. August y sus hombres habían encontrado a Graham. Emma tenía que ayudarlo.

─Necesito que salgas ahora Regina. Mi compañero está en peligro.

Regina quería ser egoísta y pedirle a Emma que no bajara. Pero sabía que no podía. Le dolía dejar a Emma pero si ella decidía quedarse solo entorpecería a Emma. Ella no sabía cómo defenderse y en vez de ser una ayuda para Emma, sería un percance.

─Hay más oficiales en el área. Tan pronto como llegues abajo necesito que vayan donde ellos. Estarán a salvo ahí.─ Regina asintió insegura y abrazó a Emma.

─Me debes una conversación, que no se te olvide.─ Emma sonrió.

─No me la perdería por nada del mundo.

Con esas últimas palabras de Emma, Regina se encaminó a bajar las escaleras de emergencia y Emma salió de la habitación sacando su arma. Mientras bajaba, Regina no podía evitar sentir que había dejado una parte de su corazón con Emma. Las cosas entre ella era complicadas pero Regina no podía negar que quería a esa mujer y dejarla en medio del peligro había sido la cosa más dolorosa que había sentido. Tan pronto como Regina llegó al suelo Henry corrió a abrazarla y Belle se acercó a ella.

─¿Y Emma?

Regina iba a contestar pero su voz se perdió en el sonido de una ráfaga de disparos y gritos que salió del interior del edificio. Los tres se tiraron al suelo por precaución. Regina sabía que tenía que hacer algo.

─Emma me dijo que hay más oficiales en el área. Vamos con ellos.─ ordenó la morena comenzando a correr con Belle y Henry siguiéndola.

Cuando llegaron a la parte frontera del edificio vieron como un grupo de oficiales entraba al edificio, excepto uno que Regina supuso era el encargado de mantener a los residentes en sus hogares. Regina y compañía se acercaron a él.

─Señoritas, lo mejor que pueden hacer es despejar el área.

─Emma está ahí adentro. No me voy de aquí hasta ver que está bien.─ contestó la mujer de forma autoritaria.

─Mi mamá también está ahí adentro.─ añadió Henry con el mismo tono que Regina.

─Bien, pero si la situación se agrava les voy a solicitar que se mar…

─¡Alerta!─ dijo una voz que salía de un pequeño radio comunicador que el hombre tenía en su cinturón.─ Tenemos un oficial herido. Necesitamos ayuda. Repito. Hay un oficial herido gravemente. Necesitamos ayuda con urgencia.

Henry, Regina y Belle intercambiaron miradas. El oficial que estaba junto a ellos se alejó un poco del área realizando las llamadas correspondientes. Regina tenía un pésimo presentimiento. Solo esperaba que estuviera equivocada y que Emma saliera del lugar intacta y sana.

* * *

¡Hola!

En primer lugar quiero agradecerle a todos los que comentaron en el capítulo pasado. Ustedes son los que me motivan a continuar esta historia. La misma se encuentra ya en sus capítulo finales. Creo que esta historia se ha contado y ya es hora de ir dándole un cierre. Tengo una que otra idea para hacer más historias. Asi que espero haber más de mi por un ratito.

En segundo lugar, disculpen que este capítulo no es tan largo como los que acostumbro. El tiempo y las cosas que pasaron esta semana (sí, hablo de las elecciones de Estados Unidos y mi país, Puerto Rico) mantuvieron mi mente ocupada, pero hey, aquí les traje un capítulo algo distinto. Espero que les sea agradable.

Nuevamente les agradezco el apoyo que le brindan a esta historia que ante tanta tempestad y oscuridad deste mundo, es una lumbrera y la distracción perfecta.

Un abrazo, Deb


	13. y nuevos comienzos

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis y la producción de ABC. Mi único propósito con dichos personajes es hacerlos víctimas de mis locuras para diversión, gusto propio y de quien lo lea.

* * *

Capítulo 12:

Regina había llegado al punto de perder la noción del tiempo. No sabía si habían pasado horas o minutos, pero lo que sí sabía era que si estaba un minuto más sentada en las incómodas sillas del hospital sin saber el estado de Emma se volvería loca. Por suerte tenía a Belle a su lado. Desde que habían llegado la chica no había parado de hablar. Regina no se quejaba al respecto, ni le dejaba saber que no estaba prestando el mínimo de atención. Al igual que ella, Belle estaba nerviosa y no es para menos después de la noche que habían pasado.

Regina vio acercarse a Mary Margaret, David y Terry con rostros afligidos y preocupados. Regina respiró profundo, tratando de recomponerse para informar a la familia de Emma de lo poco que sabía de su estado de salud. Tan pronto como Mary Margaret la vio, corrió hacia ella y la rodeo con sus brazos.

─¿Qué fue lo que pasó?─ preguntó David a Belle.

─No sabemos bien. Recibimos una llamada de Henry y fuimos a ayudarlo, logramos sacarlo de ahí cuando se desató en el infierno en esa casa. Logramos llegar hasta el lugar donde había un oficial y escuchamos que había alguien herido. Luego de ahí todo fue demasiado confuso, nos sacaron del área y cuando pudimos hablar con alguien nos dijeron que Emma estaba de camino aquí.─ contestó Belle.

─¿Y Emma?─ preguntó Terry con tono preocupado.

─Al no ser familia inmediata los médicos no nos han dicho nada.─ contestó Regina mientras se separaba de Mary Margaret.

─Gracias por estar aquí.─ contestó Mary Margaret.─ ¿David, me acompañas a preguntar por Emma? No creo que pueda hacerlo sola.

El hombre asintió, pasó su brazo por la cintura de Mary Margaret y depositó un beso en su cabeza. Mary Margaret sonrió, sabiendo que no estaba sola y que pasara lo que pasara tenía a todas esas personas junto a ella. Ambos se dirigieron a la recepción en busca de más información.

─¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos?─ preguntó la enfermera al ver a David y Mary acercarse a ella.

─ Mi nombre es Mary Margaret Nolan, mi hermana, Emma Swan, fue internada aquí hace poco. Queríamos saber cómo está.

La mujer asintió y comenzó a buscar en la computadora que tenía en frente.

─Sí, aquí está, Emma Swan. ¿Podrían mostrarme sus tarjetas de identificación?─ ambos mostraron sus tarjetas, la mujer se levantó y colocó su tarjeta de identificación en el sensor de la puerta, quitando los seguros de la misma.─ Síganme, para que puedan hablar con el Dr. Whale quien es el que está a cargo del caso de su hermana.

Mary miró preocupada a David. Todo esto la alarmaba. Ella solo quería ver a su hermana y que todo estuviera bien.

─¿Henry no estaba con ustedes?─ preguntó Terry ante el silencio incómodo que se formó entre ellas.

─Estuvo un rato pero una Trabajadora Social se lo llevó.

─ ¿Por qué? No entiendo, estaba bien con ustedes aquí.

─No somos parientes de Henry.─ contestó Regina sin emoción alguna.

─¿Y eso qué?

─La madre de Henry fue detenida en esta intervención. Henry no tiene otro familiar que se haga cargo de él.─ contestó Regina pasando su mano por el cabello de forma desesperada.─ Henry pasará al Sistema hasta que consigan a alguien que se haga cargo de él.

─¿Eso es bueno, cierto? ¿Está en un lugar seguro?─ Regina se encogió de hombros.

─Es una realidad que el Sistema de niños y familia en este país no es el mejor, pero tomando en consideración el sitio donde estaba, Henry estará bien.

─¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?─ preguntó Belle apenada. Regina no contestó. Aun cuando hiciera lo más que pudiera, los resultados no serían los que ella esperaría.

Un pequeño timbre que notificaba la llegada de un mensaje de texto sacó a Belle de sus pensamientos. Tan pronto como leyó el mensaje supo que tenía que salir de ahí. Ante las miradas confundidas de Regina y Terry al verla levantarse de su asiento, se inventó una excusa no convincente sobre la temperatura del lugar y salió al exterior.

Estando afuera comenzó a cuestionarse el por qué había cedido tan fácilmente a su petición de verla. Seguía muy molesta con él. A lo lejos pudo distinguir su figura acercándose a ella. Su mente estaba clara en lo que quería, pero su corazón palpitando más rápido de lo normal le decía lo contrario.

─¿Qué haces aquí?─ preguntó ella tan pronto como Gold se detuvo a unos pasos de ella.

─No tengo idea.─ contestó él con la mirada en el suelo.─ Estaba en el café cuando llegó la mesera que es amiga tuya y me dijo iban a salir. Decidí que lo mejor era avanzar terminar lo que me estaba comiendo e irme antes de que llegaras. Cuando estaba por salir, tu amiga recibió la llamada diciéndole lo que había pasado y estaba tan nerviosa que tuve que quedarme con ella unos momentos mientras se calmaba. Ella me dijo que tú y Regina habían estado cerca. Yo… Solo quería ver que estuvieras bien.

Belle no sabía que decir. El hombre que tenía frente a ella se había convertido en alguien que ella estimaba mucho y sabía que el sentimiento era recíproco. Quería abrazarlo pero en su mente se reproducían los recuerdos del lado que ella jamás pensó que él tendría.

─¿Por qué todo es tan complicado con nosotros?─ preguntó ella con tono derrotado. Él la miraba sin comprender.─ Llevo días pensando en lo que teníamos, preguntándome si quizás yo he sido demasiado inflexible en torno a ti. Traté de imaginarme un mundo en el que yo pueda aceptar lo que haces y hacerme de la vista larga, pero se me hace imposible. Siento que me traiciono a mí misma y mis convicciones. El problema es que no tengo el corazón para pedirte que cambies porque creo que ese cambio tiene que salir de ti, porque tú quieres y porque sabes que te hará sentir bien hacerlo.

─ Ser de esta forma solo ha hecho que las personas más importantes de mi vida se alejen de mí. Hace años, por esto mismo, la madre de Baedan se fue, dejando a mi hijo y a mí, perdí a Baedan por esto mismo y ahora… pierdo a la primera persona en años que me hace pensar que quizás no todo está perdido para mí. ¿En realidad crees que me gusta ser de esta forma cuando lo único que me ha dado a cambio es tristeza y soledad? Quisiera cambiar, pero el problema es que no conozco otra forma de ser. Este ha sido mi mecanismo de defensa por años y dejarlo a un lado me causa pavor.

─¿Qué pierdes con intentar?─ preguntó ella conmovida por las palabras que él había dicho antes.

─¿Todo? ¿Nada? No sabría ni dónde comenzar.

Como por arte de magia una idea se formó en la cabeza de Belle.

─ No tendrías que ser una persona diferente. Solo utiliza eso que es tu gran debilidad y conviértelo en una fortaleza la cual pueda servir de bien a los demás.─ el rostro del hombre más confundido no podía estar.─Si te digo que tengo una idea, ¿me creerías?─ diciendo esto, Belle tendió su mano y miró expectante a Gold. ─ ¿Confías en mí?─ el hombre sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de la mujer.

Ambos se dirigieron a la calle principal y Belle comenzó a decirle su idea mientras ambos esperaban el taxi. Gold miraba sonriente a Belle, Eso que ella proponía, él podía hacerlo y más si eso haría que estuviera más cerca de ser la persona que él siempre soñó ser.

─¿No crees que Belle está tardando?─ preguntó Terry mirando hacia donde una media hora antes la mujer había desaparecido.

─Mary Margaret y David son los que se han tardado. Necesito noticias de Emma y las necesito ahora.─ contestó Regina malhumorada.

─Bueno, podrías preguntarle a la enfermera que está en la recepción.

─¿No crees que ya lo intenté? Fue tan simpática que pienso otorgarle el premio de Señorita Simpatía.─ contestó la morena destilando sarcasmo.─ Debe existir otra forma de saber sobre el paradero de Emma.

─Bueno, podrías colarte por la puerta donde entraron Mary y David.─ sugirió Terry en tono de broma.

─Eso es. Eres brillante Terry.

─¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo no hablaba enserio!

─ Es una buena idea Terry. Tú distraes a la enfermera, yo tomo la tarjeta que abre la puerta y lo demás, pues veré que hago.

─ No sé, nunca he intentado burlar la seguridad de un hospital.─ comentó Terry nerviosa.

─Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Vamos.─ diciendo esto, Regina se levantó y miró expectante a su amiga, la cual no se movía de su asiento.─ No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Puedo buscar otra forma de hacerlo.

─¿Estás loca? Estamos en esto juntas. Yo la distraigo, tú tomas la tarjeta y haces lo que vayas a hacer.

Regina sonrió agradecida al ver como Terry se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la recepción. Regina decidió quedarse atrás para que la enfermera no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Localizó la tarjeta justo al lado del teclado de la computadora. Ella se fue acercando poco a poco mientras que Terry buscaba algo en su celular y se paraba frente a la enfermera quien tomaba café en una taza.

─¿En qué puedo ayudarla?─ preguntó la mujer mirando a Terry atentamente.

─Tengo unas dudas y creo que usted me las puede aclarar.─ la mujer enarcó una ceja y miró a Terry expectante.─ Conozco una amiga, aclaro que no soy yo, que tiene una erupción extraña en su piel.

─¿La joven es alérgica a algo?

─No que ella sepa. El problema es que yo, bueno, mi amiga, buscó en internet y los síntomas indican que es algo serio.─ la enfermera rodó los ojos y colocó la taza a un lado.

─Le recomiendo a su amiga que deje de creerse todo lo que lee en internet y vaya donde un profesional para que le diga con seguridad lo que tiene.─ contestó la mujer un poco molesta.

─Pero verá, los síntomas son bastante certeros, por eso le pregunto a usted.─ Terry le dio la vuelta al escritorio de la mujer para mostrarle lo que tenía en su teléfono y cuando pasó, "accidentalmente" empujó la taza de café y derramó todo su contenido en el teclado de la computadora y en parte del escritorio.

La enfermera se levantó tratando de evitar que el contenido de la taza no la ensuciara sin éxito. Terry miró a Regina indicándole que el momento de actuar era ahora que la enfermera estaba lo suficientemente distraída. Regina aprovechó el momento y tomó la tarjeta. Pasó la misma por el sensor y la puerta abrió. Sin pensarlo dos veces entró.

El largo pasillo estaba lleno de personas que caminaban de un lado a otro. En su mayoría, las personas eran médicos y enfermeros. Regina caminaba mirando hacia adentro de los cuartos con la esperanza de dar con algún indicio de Emma, Mary Margaret o David. Caminó por varios segundos hasta que una de las habitaciones pudo distinguir una cabellera rubia la cual reconocería donde sea.

─¿Regina?─ preguntó Emma, sentada en una cama y con una venda en su hombro derecho.─ Gracias al cielo no te pasó nada.

─¡Estás bien!─ exclamó la morena acercándose a ella.

─¡Claro! La bala entró y salió sin comprometer nada. Me recuperaré en unas semanas.

─Pero dijeron que había alguien herido gravemente.─ comentó Regina sentándose en el borde de la cama.

─Fue mi compañero, Graham.─ contestó Emma con nostalgia.─ Lo último que supe de él fue que iba a ser operado.

─No quiero que me mal interpretes, pero me alegro de que no seas tú.

─Entiendo, no me gustaría ver a mi familia y a ti pasar por esto.─ Regina asintió dedicándole una comprensiva sonrisa.─ Tenemos una conversación pendiente.

─¿Aquí? ¿No crees que no es el lugar, ni el momento?

─Bueno, estás tú, estoy yo y estamos a solas. Creo que mejor momento que este no puede haber.─ Regina se encogió de hombros. ─ Sé que hablamos de esto en la mañana, sé que no sientes que eres capaz de perdonarme en estos momentos y respecto tu decisión. Pero siento que no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Cometí un error que me costó algo que me hacía muy feliz y en el proceso perdí a mi amiga. Eso es algo que no me perdonaría jamás. Es por eso que te pido que me des la oportunidad de ganarme tu confianza otra vez…─ Regina bajó su mirada al suelo sin saber qué decir.─ No tienes que responder ahora. Ve a tu apartamento, descansa, piénsalo. Esta noche no ha sido fácil para ninguna de las dos.

─ Durante todo el tiempo que estuve sentada en la sala de espera me imaginé mil escenarios en los que me decían que tu vida corría peligro o peor. Trataba de prepararme mentalmente para lo que viniera pero estaba fallando horriblemente. Es entonces que acepté lo que llevaba días tratando de negarme a mí misma, por más que me quiera hacer la orgullosa, valiente y la que no quiere saber de ti, en el fondo no puedo imaginar mis días sin ti.

─¿Entonces?─ preguntó Emma expectante.

─Creo que deberíamos ver lo que el tiempo nos depara y como ambas volvemos a reconstruir la confianza perdida. ¿Qué dices?─ Emma asintió sonriente, tomó la mano de Regina y se la apretó levemente.

El sonido del teléfono de Regina rompió la magia del momento. Ella lo sacó y al ver quien era rodó sus ojos.

─ No pienso contestar.─ comentó la mujer poniendo el teléfono a un lado. Ante la mirada confusa de Emma respondió: ─ Es Gold. Mi noche ha sido lo suficientemente larga, quizás ya se le quitó su arranque de amabilidad y quiere insultarme por el resultado del caso de Baedan.

─O quizás te quiere agradecer personalmente.─ añadió Emma.─ Quizás se enteró que estabas en el lugar del operativo y quiere saber si estás bien.

─¿Gold? ¿Bromeas, cierto? ¿Estás segura de que no te golpeaste la cabeza? Los medicamentos para el dolor te están afectando. Ese hombre nunca se preocuparía por mí.

─ Los medicamentos influyen en mi decisión pero, ¿quién sabe? Él no tenía por qué decirme la verdad esta mañana y lo hizo. Quizás te lleves una sorpresa tú también.─ Regina suspiró admitiendo su derrota y contestó el teléfono.

─Gold.

─Yo también me alegro de escucharte bien. ─ contestó el hombre sarcásticamente.

─No creo que tu llamada sea para preguntarme sobre mi estado.

─Tienes toda la razón. Es para algo más.

─Ve al grano.─ contestó Regina con tono amenazante.

─Moví una que otra de mis fichas y llame a unos cuantos amigos que me debían favores para esto.─ Regina al otro lado lucía confundida.─ Acabo de conseguirte la custodia temporera de Henry.

─¿Acabas de hacer qué?─ preguntó la mujer insólita.

─Lo que escuchaste. En realidad deberías agradecerle a Belle quien fue la de la idea.

─No puedo creerlo…

─Créelo, querida. Espero que tengas espacio para uno más en tu apartamento. Hice lo más que pude, si quieres quedarte con Henry definitivamente, esa parte te corresponde a ti.─ los ojos de Regina se llenaron de lágrimas, la noticia había sido inesperada pero la alegraba mucho.

─¿Qué te debo?─ preguntó ella con voz temblorosa mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas.

─Considera esto como mi ofrenda de paz y agradecimiento por todo lo que hiciste por Bae. Hoy pasará la noche en un Hogar, pero mañana iremos a buscarlo.

─Muchas gracias Gold. No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me ha hecho esto. ─ respondió Regina emocionada.

─ Hasta mañana Regina.─ diciendo esto, el hombre colgó.

Regina miraba insólita el teléfono. No podía creerlo. Henry estaría bajo su cuidado de mañana en adelante. Podría darle todo lo que él se merecía y brindarle la seguridad y felicidad que él tanto anhelaba.

─¿Y eso qué fue?─ preguntó Emma sorprendida por el giro en la conversación de Regina y Gold.

─No vas a creer lo que Gold acaba de hacer…

Regina comenzó a relatarle la conversación que había tenido con Gold y como ahora Henry viviría con ella. Emma se sentía igual de feliz que Regina. Por mucho tiempo vio las necesidades que tenía Henry y saber que ahora estaría con una persona que estaba dispuesta a brindarle el mundo entero si él lo pedía hacía que Emma se sintiera con esperanza. La vida de Henry y las de ellas cambiaría de ahora en adelante y ella esperaba que fuera para bien.

* * *

¡Hola!

Una disculpa enorme por tardarme en publicar. La vida se metió en el medio y mis ratos para escribir fueron más cortos de lo común. Sé que no he respondido a los comentarios del capítulo anterior, pero los leí y me siento infinitamente agradecida por sus lindas palabras y el apoyo que brindan a esta historia.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido del agrado de muchos. Ya lo que queda es practicamente el final. Asi que dependiendo de como fluya con el tiempo esta semana (en Puerto Rico hay días festivos esta semana, lo que significa reuniones familiares y poco tiempo para escribir.) publicaré el capítulo final + epílogo. De no poder salir a flote con el tiempo publicaré solo el capítulo final. Pero no los aburro más. Muchas gracias por apoyar la historia.

Un abrazo,

Deb


	14. y mi vida cambio

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis y la producción de ABC. Mi único propósito con dichos personajes es hacerlos víctimas de mis locuras para diversión, gusto propio y de quien lo lea.

* * *

Capítulo 14: … y mi vida cambió

Después del incidente de Emma los meses parecían volar. Henry se estaba adaptando a vivir con Regina, cosa que no se le hacía tan difícil debido a que la mujer había hecho que la experiencia fuera lo más tranquila posible. Regina estaba aprendiendo a compartir su vida, las veinticuatro horas al día y los sietes días de la semana, con una pequeña persona que dependía de ella.

Un sentimiento de Deja Vu rodeaba a Regina. Se encontraba en el café, Henry estaba entretenido hablando con Terry, mientras ella conversaba con Malena, su agente de Bienes Raíces, sobre la idea de conseguir un lugar más grande y cómodo para ella y Henry. Tenía ahorrado un dinero que quería utilizar para comprar un local para vender sus tartas y demás postres de manzana, pero podía dejar eso a un lado por el momento, el bienestar de Henry y ella era lo primordial.

Ella había decidido no decirle a Emma hasta que hablara con Malena. Las cosas entre ellas iban de maravilla. Estaban tomándose su tiempo y no podía negar que sentía que cada día se enamoraba más de Emma. Poco a poco la confianza perdida regresaba. Habían aprendido de sus errores y esta vez Regina sentía que iban por el camino correcto.

Con la promesa de llamarla para planificar qué día ir a ver los lugares que Malena le había recomendado, Regina se despidió de ella. La morena se levantó de su silla con la intención de sentarse junto a Henry y pedir algo de comer pero la voz de una mujer llamando su nombre hizo que se parara en seco. Reconocía esa voz, se giró velozmente para enfrentar a la dueña de la misma.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí Zelena?─ preguntó la morena a su hermana.

─ Gracias al cielo que te encontré aquí. Llevaba horas esperándote en la entrada de tu edificio.─ respondió la mujer con tono reclamador.

─ Eso no responde mi pregunta Zelena.─ la pelirroja entornó sus ojos y suspiró irritada.

─ Robin quiere quitarme la custodia de mi hija. Tienes que ayudarme. No puedes permitir que el hombre que te traicionó aleje a tu sobrina de nuestra familia.─ Regina miró perpleja a la mujer y sintió unas infinitas ganas de reírse en la cara de su hermana.

─Tienes problemas serios Zelena. Si mi memoria no falla, la única persona que me ha traicionado una y otra vez eres tú. ¿Por qué debería ayudarte?

─Porque soy tu hermana y porque aunque lo niegues, esa niña te importa.

─Y porque ella me importa es que pienso que lo mejor que le puede pasar es que Robin sea su encargado.─ Zelena miraba con ojos incrédulos a su hermana y por un momento Regina pensó que ella la golpearía.

─Me niegas ayuda porque al fin tengo algo que tú no.─ Regina puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar las palabras de su hermana.

─¿Cuándo entenderás que esto no es ninguna competencia? Eres muy buena en un juego al cual yo nunca quise participar pero me arrastraste a él. Siempre dejaba pasar lo que me hacías pero lo que le hiciste a Robin fue lo último que soporté.

─¿Lo que le hice a Robin? Por favor Regina, yo solo le di el empujón porque claramente él no era feliz contigo.

─¿Qué sacaste con drogarlo y acostarte con él? ¿Una hija a la cual estás a punto de perder porque vives con la idea de querer lo que los demás quieren? Creo que deberías mirarte en un espejo y reevaluar tu vida.─ dijo Regina con voz entrecortada y con unas infinitas ganas de llorar.─ ¿Qué ganaste con lastimarme a mí, una persona que a pesar de las peleas, te quería?

─Por favor, Regina, tú nunca me quisiste…─ respondió Zelena bajando su mirada al suelo tratando de controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

─Cree lo que quieras. Esta conversación aquí terminó.─ diciendo esto, Regina dio media vuelta y se dispuso a regresar donde un preocupado Henry y una confundida Terry quienes miraban la escena.

─¿A dónde crees que vas?─ preguntó Zelena tomando a Regina fuertemente del brazo e impidiendo que pudiera dar otro paso más.─ Esta conversación no ha terminado.

─Creo que si la señorita dijo que la conversación acabó debería respetar su deseo.─ comentó una voz a espaldas de Zelena. Regina se giró y sonrió al encontrarse frente a frente con Emma.

─¿Y tú quién crees que eres para interrumpir la conversación? ─ preguntó Zelena con fastidio y fulminando con la mirada a Emma.─ Esto es entre mi hermana y yo.

─¿Hermana? Oh vaya, hasta que al fin tengo un rostro para la Bruja Perversa del Oeste.

─¿Acabas de llamarme bruja?─ preguntó la pelirroja escandalizada.─ Pagarás por eso.

─La verdad es que no me apetece hacer una escena aquí. No es el momento, ni el lugar. Así que te pido de buena forma que te retires de aquí y dejes a Regina en paz.

─Vaya, ¿de cuándo acá necesitas que te defiendan?─ preguntó Zelena mirando a Regina de forma burlona. Antes de que Regina respondiera, Emma intervino.

─Regina no necesita que la defiendan, ella lo puede hacer por sí misma. De eso no me cabe la menor duda. Pero estás en un lugar el cual le pertenece a mi hermana y su esposo, y tu presencia está molestando a la clientela. Vuelvo y te pido de buena forma que te marches.

─¿Vas a permitir que ella me hable así?─ preguntó Zelena mirando de forma reclamatoria a Regina.─ Soy tu hermana, deberías hacer algo.

─ El que seas mi hermana no quita que Emma tenga razón. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte Zelena.

─¿La eliges a ella sobre mí que soy tu familia?

─No trates de usar la excusa de que somos familia para salirte con la tuya. El que fuera tu hermana no te detuvo cuando hiciste mi vida un infierno.─ contestó Regina molesta. Antes de que Zelena respondiera Regina añadió: ─ Te voy a pedir nuevamente que te vayas. No te quiero escuchar, no te quiero ayudar. Me elijo a mí sobre ti.

Zelena bufó enojada pero sin pensarlo dos veces tomó su bolsa y se le echó al hombro.

─Recordaré lo que hiciste por el resto de mi vida. Ahora no tendré otra opción que hablar con Gold para que me ayude.

─Esa es la idea hermanita. Recuerda que uno cosecha lo que siembra y por tu forma de tratarme, esto es lo único que puedo darte a cambio. Por cierto, buena suerte con Gold, la necesitaras porque dudo que te ayude.─ Zelena fulminó con la mirada a su hermana, dio media vuelta y se marchó del lugar.

Tan pronto como Zelena se perdió de vista, Regina se sentó en la silla que minutos antes había ocupado junto a Malena, tratando de controlar su respiración y corazón exaltado. Emma se paró junto a ella, colocó una mano en su espalda brindándole apoyo y con la otra tomó la mano de Regina.

─Tu hermana es una bruja, lo que le falta es la escoba y está lista para salir volando.─ comentó Emma tratando de aliviar el ambiente tenso que se había creado.

Regina rió un poco renuente pero ya estaba sintiéndose mucho mejor. La morena levantó la mano de Emma y besó delicadamente los nudillos de la rubia, luego le hizo señas para que se sentara frente a ella.

Henry, quien se había mantenido al margen del encuentro, se acercó a Emma y con un beso y un abrazo se sentó junto a ambas. El chico moría por preguntarle a Regina quién era la mujer pelirroja pero se contuvo sabiendo que no era el momento, mucho menos el lugar.

─Bueno, no te llamé para que nos encontráramos aquí para hablar de mi hermana.─ comentó Regina algo nerviosa.

─Me estás asustando Regina.

─No es nada malo, tranquila.─ contestó Regina rapidamente al ver el rostro confundido de Emma.─ Antes de que mi hermana hiciera acto de presencia estaba reunida con Malena Drake.

─¿Malena Drake? ¿No es esa la agente de bienes raíces?─ Regina asintió.─ ¿Quién se muda? No me digas, ¿estás haciéndole un favor a Gold?─ la morena negó.

─Pienso mudarme Emma.

─¿Mudarte? ¿A dónde? ¿Te vas a ir a otro lugar?─ preguntó nerviosa la rubia.

─Quiero que sea en un lugar cerca de la ciudad, quizás cerca de donde Mary vive.─ Emma suspiró disimuladamente sintiéndose más tranquila.─ Quiero un lugar más cómodo para Henry, para mí y para…

─¿Para?─ preguntó Emma expectante y Regina tomó una bocanada de aire.

─¿Te mudarías conmigo y Henry?─ preguntó la morena poniendo todos sus temores a un lado.

De todas las cosas que Emma se pudo haber imaginado que pasarían en su día, el que Regina le preguntara si quería vivir con ella era lo último que se imaginó y su rostro no indicaba otra cosa.

─Pensé que querías que lo nuestro progresara un poco más lento…─ Regina se había quedado sin palabras.

─Bueno, Regina y yo lo hablamos y nos pareció buena idea.─ intercedió Henry al ver que ninguna de las dos mujeres decía palabra alguna.─ Así te veremos siempre.─ Emma sonrió enternecida al chico ante lo que dijo.

─Tienes razón Emma. Esto fue… Nada, fue una idea tonta.

─No es tonta Regina. Me encantaría vivir con ustedes. Es solo que quiero estar segura que ustedes, tú mayormente, están seguros de querer que yo sea parte de sus vidas a tiempo completo.

─Yo estoy encantado con la idea.─ respondió Henry sonriente.

─La idea fue mía, así que yo también. ─añadió Regina haciendo eco de las palabras de Henry. ─ Estoy segura de lo que quiero Emma, ahora te toca a ti decidir si esto es lo que quieres tú también.

─No lo dudes ni un segundo Regina. Te quiero a ti y a Henry en mi vida a tiempo completo. Quiero que seamos una familia.─ ante esto Regina se acercó a Emma y depositó un casto beso en sus labios.

─¡No se diga más entonces!─ exclamó Henry sonriente.─ Creo que pediré algo de comer, ¿ustedes quieren algo?─ ambas mujeres negaron.

Un sonriente Henry se levantó de su silla y corrió a donde Terry. Tanto como Emma y Regina sospechaban que el chico no iría a pedir nada, más bien iría a darle la noticia a Terry.

─Tengo una sola condición.─ comentó Emma mirando fijamente a Regina.─ Esto es una inversión de ambas, yo pagaré la mitad.

─Emma, no es necesario. Esto no estaba en tus planes.

─Lo sé, pero yo quiero hacerlo. Además, yo también estaba pensando conseguirme otro sitio pronto. Llevaba un tiempo ahorrando para ello.─ Regina sonrió y asintió apoyando lo que Emma había dicho.

─¿Estás segura de quieres hacer esto?

─Te juro Regina que si vuelves a preguntar eso me iré de aquí.─ contestó Emma fingiendo enojo.─ Estoy más que segura de hacer esto. Me parece que merecemos esto, felicidad, juntas.─ Emma tomó las manos de Regina y depositó pequeños besos en ellas.─ No tienes ni idea de cuánto yo te amo.

Regina abrió los ojos como plato ante lo dicho por Emma. Estaba cuestionándose si lo que escuchó había sido cierto o solo producto de su imaginación.

─¿Acabas de decir que me amas?─ preguntó la morena con ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas de alegría que sentía en ese momento.

─Sí Regina, te amo.

─Y yo a ti Emma Swan.─ diciendo esto Emma acercó sus labios a los de Regina y ambas mujeres se unieron en un apasionado beso lleno de amor.

Con ese beso sellaban el inicio de una nueva etapa en la vida de ambas. Algo que sin duda alguna les traería alegrías y hermosos momentos.

-Epílogo: cinco años después-

Todo parecía irreal y como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. La realidad era que el tiempo sí había pasado y no en vano. Era una hermosa tarde de otoño y las hojas de los árboles tenían una hermosa tonalidad naranja donde decenas de personas se reunían para presenciar un evento que sentaría un nuevo precedente en la vida de varias personas. Poco a poco las personas ocupaban sus lugares con emoción por lo que allí se llevaría a cabo.

Un joven Henry se movía de un lado al otro cerciorándose de que todo estuviera en orden para ese día tan especial. Su amiga, Violet, trataba de calmarlo pero reconocía que sus esfuerzos eran en vano. El chico quería que todo estuviera perfecto para las dos mujeres que habían cambiado su vida. Él era quien había sugerido el lugar, el parque donde Regina y Emma confesaron sus sentimientos por primera vez y ambas estuvieron de acuerdo en que ese lugar era perfecto.

─Todo saldrá bien Henry.─ comentó su tía Mary Margaret cuando vio pasar a Henry por su lado por tercera vez consecutiva en menos de cinco minutos.─ Sabía que no debí poner tanta responsabilidad en tus hombros.

─Esto es lo de menos, de igual forma, yo me iba involucrar en todo el proceso, era lo menos que podía hacer por ellas.─ Mary sonrió con orgullo.

─Ellas estarán muy felices con todo lo que has hecho. Ahora ve a tu posición que la ceremonia está por comenzar.─ con una sonrisa en su rostro el joven se alejó caminando hasta la parte de atrás de los asientos de los invitados.

Allí lo estaba esperando Neal, quien ya contaba con ocho años y cada día se parecía más a sus padres, y David arrodillado frente a su hijo. El chico llevaba una pequeña almohada donde dos hermosos anillos reposaban y una mala cara porque claramente el atuendo lo incomodaba.

─Pero papá, siento que no puedo respirar.─ decía el niño mientras que David aflojaba a corbata.

─¿Mejor?─ preguntó el hombre sonriente. Neal se encogió de hombros poniendo mala cara, su objetivo no era que aflojaran su corbata, más bien lo que quería era que se la quitaran.─ Lo siento campeón. La ceremonia será corta, tan pronto acabe te la puedes quitar. ¿Hecho?

─Bien, solo aguanto por la tía Emma y la tía Regina.

─Ese es mi chico. Ahora te dejo con Henry, hazle caso en todo lo que te diga.─ el niño asintió y con una última sonrisa a Neal y Henry, David se dirigió a su asiento junto a Mary Margaret.

Henry le recordó al chico todo lo que tendría que hacer hasta el final de la ceremonia, cuando le iba a hacer la aclaración de que podía quitarse la corbata luego de las fotos oficiales no pudo hablar porque se quedó sin palabras al ver a una de sus madres acercarse a ellos.

Emma lucía un hermoso vestido blanco que le llegaba justo a mitad de pantorrilla, luciendo unos hermosos tacones del mismo color con detalles plateados. La parte de arriba del vestido era corte imperio, lo que hacía que se viera más alta de lo que era. Llevaba su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo alta y el maquillaje era sencillo, dándole un aspecto natural. La mujer caminaba por el camino improvisado que habían hecho con cuidado, tratando de no caerse al no estar acostumbrada a utilizar tacones tan altos. Henry no dudo dos veces y se acercó a ella, brindándole su brazo como soporte.

─Mamá luces increíble.─ Emma sonrió nerviosa y depositó un beso en la mejilla de Henry.

─Gracias cariño. Tú luces impresionante, todo un caballero.

─Tengo a las mejores personas guiándome en cada paso. Pero no hagamos esto sobre mí. Hoy el día es de ustedes. ¿Te sientes nerviosa?─ preguntó el chico mirando a su madre pero al ver su mirada fija y sorprendida mirando hacia al frente, Henry no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

A varios pasos de distancia de ellos estaba Regina con un hermoso vestido blanco estilo sirena que llegaba hasta sus tobillos. Llevaba su cabello recogido en un elaborado peinado, dejando al descubierto sus hombros. A diferencia de Emma, el maquillaje de Regina era un poco más cargado, llevaba los labios pintados de un característico rojo, irradiando elegancia y por último tenía una hermosa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro que mientras más se acercaban Henry y Emma, cada vez se hacía mayor.

Tan pronto como Emma y Henry llegaron al lado de Regina, la mujer abrazó con fuerza al joven y depositó un beso en su frente. Emma solo sonreía, las palabras le faltaban ante tantas emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Regina apretó con delicadeza su mano y se la llevó a sus labios, depositando en la misma un beso lleno de infinita ternura y alegría.

Al ver que ambas estaban listas, Henry dio la indicación al músico para que comenzaran a tocar la canción que habían escogido para hacer la entrada perfecta. Tan pronto como los músicos comenzaron a tocar, Henry le hizo indicaciones a Neal para que comenzara a caminar por el pasillo que había entre las sillas. El niño caminó hasta llegar al lado del juez y sonrió a sus padres.

Henry sabía que era hora de hacer su trabajo. Emma tomó uno de sus brazos y Regina tomó el otro y juntos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo con sonrisas en sus rostros. Cuando llegaron frente al juez, las mujeres liberaron a Henry de sus agarres, se pararon una frente a la otra y tomaron sus manos. Henry se colocó justo al lado de Neal y apretó su hombro indicándole que había hecho un buen trabajo.

─¡Queridos amigos!, estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión oficial de Emma Swan y Regina Mills…─ con esas palabras, el juez comenzó la ceremonia.

El hombre habló por unos minutos sobre la importancia del amor en la vida de todos. Habló sobre los distintos tipos de amor que podían existir y felicitó a ambas mujeres por haber decidido dar este paso que uniría sus caminos hasta que el tiempo y la vida lo permitiera. Luego de eso, él preguntó por los votos. Regina decidió ir primero. Neal se acercó a ella y Regina tomó el anillo que le correspondía a Emma.

─Emma Swan, creo que te lo he dicho mil veces desde que nos conocimos, pero me gustaría decírtelo una vez más: qué dichosa me siento porque nuestras vidas se cruzaron. Te mostré lo bueno y lo malo de mí y aun así te quedaste junto a mí. Me enseñaste a confiar en ti y que todo es posible si creo en mí. Me enseñaste que cuando uno ama de verdad y uno se entrega en cuerpo y alma a algo tan valioso como es nuestra relación, la felicidad solo está a la vuelta de la esquina. Eres una madre excepcional para Henry y por eso y más siento que cada día te amo más que ayer. Gracias por tanto señorita Swan, gracias por cambiar mi vida.─ diciendo esto colocó el anillo en el dedo de Emma.

Tanto ella como Emma estaban llorando de la alegría. Emma apretó la mano de Regina con una mano y con la otra secó las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro. Emma respiró hondo tratando de recomponerse, tomó el anillo que Neal le ofrecía y comenzó a hablar.

─Regina Mills, ¿recuerdas nuestra primera cita oficial? Fue en este lugar. Recuerdo que mientras bailábamos, además de intentar no pisar tus zapatos, estaba pensando cómo era posible que estuvieras tambaleando los muros que tenía rodeando y protegiendo mi corazón, pero a la vez, me hicieras sentir fuerte. Con el pasar del tiempo me di cuenta que no eran necesarios esos muros contigo, que con tu amor y el amor que siento por ti, era suficiente porque esto que tenemos tú y yo, es sinónimo de fuerza. Algo que vale todas nuestras altas y bajas. Agradezco al cielo que formo parte de tu vida y la de Henry. Hago eco a tus palabras señorita Mills, gracias por tanto. Te amo infinitamente.─ al terminar colocó el anillo en el dedo de Regina y sonrió a la morena.

Con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos Regina tomó el rostro de Emma y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Emma rodeo la cintura de la morena con sus brazos y respondió gustosa el gesto de amor de Regina.

─Bueno, como las mujeres se nos adelantaron al beso, por el poder que se me confiere, las declaro casadas. ¡Qué sean muy felices!

Con esas palabras los invitados estallaron en aplausos y vítores. Tan pronto como cortaron el beso Henry las abrazó a ambas. Los familiares y amistades más cercanos se acercaron a la pareja recién casada para felicitarlos y expresarles sus mejores deseos. Terry fue una de las más efusivas al felicitarlas y a todo el mundo les contaba con orgullo como ella había servido de cupido para ambas mujeres.

Luego de las felicitaciones, mientras los invitados se acomodaban en el área designada para la recepción, cena y baile, Regina, Emma, Henry y el resto de la familia estaban siendo retratados por un fotógrafo profesional. Tan pronto como terminaron se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde estaban el resto de los invitados. Para sorpresa de Regina y Emma, Rumford Gold y, colgada de su brazo, Isabelle French las esperaban en la entrada. Luego de todo lo que Gold había hecho por ellas y Henry, la relación entre ellos mejoró bastante y pasó a ser una amistosa y cordial. Emma y Regina saludaron a la pareja efusivamente.

─¡Muchas felicidades a ambas!─ exclamó Belle emocionada.

─Nos sorprende verlos aquí.─ confesó Regina.─ Pensamos que no detendrían su viaje en Europa por nuestra boda.

─¿Perdernos esta boda? ¡Jamás!─ contestó Belle.─ Ya extrañaba estar acá, creo que pospondremos nuestra travesía por un tiempo.─ ante lo dicho por ella, Gold se tensó, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Emma y Regina.

─Belle, ¿qué te parece si me acompañas a buscar champagne para todos?─ preguntó Emma tomando a Belle del brazo.

─Me parece bien, aunque yo paso del champagne.─ contestó Belle un poco nerviosa alejándose del hombre y Regina junto a Emma.

Emma dedicó una mirada a Regina que ella interpretó como que trataría de sacarle a Belle toda la información que pudiera y que ella debía hacer lo mismo con Gold.

─Tú has estado extrañamente callado el día de hoy. ¿Qué te ocurre?─el hombre se encogió de hombros pero no contestó la pregunta.─ Para el melodrama y dime. ¿Hay problemas en el paraíso?

─ Pienso que Belle va a cortar conmigo.─ soltó el hombre de forma neutral, sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz.

─¿Qué te hace pensar eso?─ preguntó Regina confundida.

─ Lleva días actuando de forma extraña. Cuando le dije que retomaríamos nuestro viaje tan pronto como visitara a Baedan a la prisión se negó rotundamente. A ustedes se lo contó como si fuera una suspensión temporera del viaje, pero la realidad es que me pidió que lo cancelara. Pero olvida que te conté esto, es tu día y el de Emma, no deberían estar preocupadas por nada que no sea relacionado a la boda, no sé, que el pastel tenga un buen sabor o que no se les dañe el peinado.─ Regina entornó sus ojos algo molesta.

─En primer lugar, Belle y tú son nuestros amigos, preocuparnos por ustedes es normal. En segundo lugar, no creo que Belle vaya a terminar contigo. ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo? Extrañaba esta caótica ciudad, quizás quiere quedarse un tiempo acá. Ella tiene su vida más allá de ser tu pareja. Quizás quiere retomar un poco de esa vida que dejó a un lado. Además, he escuchado que algunas mujeres se sienten sensibles cuando van a otras bodas. Ustedes llevan el mismo tiempo de noviazgo que Emma y yo y tú ni indicios has dado de que la quieres comprometer.

─Pensaba hacerlo la próxima semana, en Venecia. Primero pensaba llevarla a cenar a un restaurante elegante que había reservado hace dos meses, luego la llevaría a dar una vuelta en góndola por los canales de Venecia y a la luz de la luna pensaba pedirle que fuera mi esposa. Pero todos esos planes se fueron a la basura porque no estaremos en Venecia la semana que viene. Es muy probable que ella esté en nuestro apartamento aquí, mientras que yo estaré en Storybrooke, despechado porque acabó la relación más hermosa que he tenido.

Regina iba a responder pero en ese momento llegaron Emma y Belle con bebidas para todos. Regina no pasó por alto el que los ojos de Belle se veían algo rojos, claro indicio de que había llorado en algún punto de su conversación con Emma.

─¿Qué les parece si brindamos? ─ preguntó Emma sonriente.

─Por ustedes, que sean muy felices ambas.─ mencionó Gold levantando un poco su copa.

─Por las nuevas etapas que viviremos de hoy en adelante. ─ añadió Emma dedicándole una mirada cómplice a Belle.

─¡Salud!─ exclamaron los cuatro al unísono chocando sus copas y luego tomando de ellas.

─ Bueno chicas, las dejaremos en paz ahora.─ comentó Belle tan pronto como todos acabaron sus copas.─ Disfruten.─ diciendo esto tomó a Gold del brazo y se lo llevó a rastras hacia la mesa que les correspondía.

Regina iba a preguntarle a Emma que había descubierto pero Henry llegó a ellas antes que pudiera decir otra palabra.

─Es hora del baile.─ dijo Henry emocionado. Regina sospechaba que Henry aprovecharía esa oportunidad para bailar con Violet.

─Ya vamos para allá.─ contestó Emma tomando a Regina de la mano y dirigiéndola a la pista de baile.

Cuando llegaron al centro de la pista de baile, Emma posó su mano en la cintura de Regina y con la otra tomó la mano de la morena. Regina hizo lo mismo. Siguiendo el ritmo de la música ambas se dejaron llevar, disfrutando de ese momento en que sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca.

─Belle está embarazada y piensa decirle a Gold hoy en la noche.─ soltó Emma de repente. Regina la miró atónita y se echó a reír.

─De esta nos libramos de Gold. Cuando se entere va a morir. Él pensaba que ella iba a terminar la relación.─ Emma abrió los ojos como platos.

─No será necesaria nuestra intervención entonces. Todo estará bien entre ellos. Caso cerrado. Ahora quiero disfrutarme este baile con mi recién esposa.─ Regina asintió juntando su frente con la de Emma.

─Si aquel día que nos conocimos en el café te hubiesen dicho que estaríamos hoy aquí, casadas, ¿les creerías?─ preguntó Regina con curiosidad. Emma fingió pensar y asintió.

─Les hubiese creído. Solo me bastó con probar el chocolate caliente con canela para saber que tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que estuvieras en mi vida.

─Así que fue la canela y el chocolate caliente… Interesante.

─Bueno, el que fueras hermosa y tu cabello sea tan lindo y que tengas un lindo trasero ayudó bastante. Luego cuando te conocí mejor y vi lo buena persona que eres, quedé flechada por ti.─ ante esto, Regina rió.

─Te amo Emma Swan- Mills.

─ Y yo te amo a ti Regina Mills- Swan.─ diciendo esto, ambas mujeres juntaron sus labios, demostrándose de la forma más hermosa y pura todo su amor.

─ ¿Puedo interrumpir?─ preguntó la voz de Henry detrás de ellas. Ellas se separaron lentamente y dirigieron sus miradas al joven.─ ¿Me conceden este baile?

─ Seguro que sí.─ Emma tomó una mano de Henry y Regina la otra.

De esta forma, los tres comenzaron a deslizarse por la pista de baile dando vueltas. Otras parejas se fueron acercando a la pista y se les unieron en el baile. Esa hermosa familia bailó hasta altas horas de la noche, demostrando lo felices que eran y lo dichosos que se sentían por haberse encontrado en el largo camino que es la vida.

Y vivieron felices para siempre…

-FIN-

* * *

Hola a todos!

En primer lugar me gustaria disculparme por la enorme tardanza en publicar. Estuve en mis ultimas semanas y examenes finales y el tiempo para poder escribir no era mucho, ademas de que queria hacer algo que me sintiera satisfecha y eso no estaba pasando. La buena noticia es que ya termine, asi que ya soy una mujer libre, acabe mi bachillerato y me graduo.

En segundo lugar, esta historia llego a su fin, asi que este es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes. Como fueron tan pacientes conmigo decidi escribirles elcapitulo final y epilogo juntitos, para que asi no tuvieran que esperar por mi. QUiero agradecerles eternamente el apoyo que le brindaron a la historia, ustedes eran el principale motor que me motivava a seguir escribiendo. Esto es para ustedes. Gracias por ser parte de esta travesia. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto o mas que yo. Espero seguir escribiendo. Por el moment tengo en mente un One shot, aun estoy en proceso de desarrollar la idea pero ahi vy. Ahora tengo tiempo para hacerlo.

Les deseo unas bonitas fiestas a todo aquel que celebre estos dias y que la pasen bien.

Un abrazo,

Deb.


End file.
